


双生

by overlap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伉俪；GOT7王道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 115,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlap/pseuds/overlap
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 12





	1. 第一案：剥皮客

“今天感觉怎么样？”  
“不...不怎么样，一样的，醒来和没醒没什么区别。”  
“还会梦见你母亲吗？”  
“......”  
“我换一种说法，你在梦里见到什么了？”  
“很...很多，我描述不出来。”  
“不着急，你可以慢慢想，我们有一下午时间呢。放点音乐怎么样，你喜欢肖邦吗，还是贝多芬？”  
“......我不听音乐。”  
“没有关系，放点舒缓的吧。”  
椅子推拉的声音。  
一首小提琴曲响起。  
“现在...放松你的四肢，大脑…闭上眼睛...已经是深夜了，你躺在床上...”  
轻缓的呼吸加入乐声，变得悠长。  
“告诉我，你看见了什么？”  
“我看到...一个女人...”  
“她长什么样子？”  
“看不清，是长头发…红色的高跟鞋…哦对了，她还是一个Alpha。”  
“你想对她做什么？”  
“想拥抱她...亲吻她...告诉她...我很想念...”  
“只是这样吗？”  
“还想...毁灭她。”  
“很好，照你想的那样，去做吧。”

林在范是被猫一屁股坐醒的。  
年假对于大龄落拓青年来讲，只是补觉的代名词。一年又一年地过，年味儿越来越淡，今年他索性担了个不孝子的名声，随便找了个由头没回去见父母，窝在家闭门不出，连睡三天三夜，在鞭炮声里头稀里糊涂地睡过了辞旧迎新。  
新年新气象，在他看来就是句挺好听的废话，屁用没有，说出来都嫌费唾沫。如果要林队长勉为其难许个什么愿的话，他唯一的愿望就是：  
新的一年，案子少点儿。人民群众的幸福安康与他的睡眠质量息息相关。  
闹钟响过第五遍，屋里唯二的活物终于忍不住了，踱着猫步跳上床，朝睡得七荤八素的男人一尾巴扇过去，不偏不倚，塞了他满嘴猫毛。  
林在范从床上跳起来。  
“…操。”  
他神志不清地去摸手机，好一阵才反应过来。  
这是他幸福假期的结束，新年上班的第一天。

假期结束的第一天，早高峰来得比以往都要气势汹汹。整个J市堵成了一滩巨大的烂泥，车流挣扎在其中缓慢蠕动着，半小时挪不出两寸去。此起彼伏的喇叭声和司机的叫骂让这滩烂泥又有些菜市场的风韵。而林在范骑着他那辆小破自行车，车把上还摇摇欲坠挂着半个没吃完的灌饼和两杯豆浆，哼着歌儿，在司机们饱含杀气的目光中绝尘而去。  
大抵是仇富心理得到了极大满足，一直到了警局他都心情极好，甚至有空朝收发室的大爷打声招呼，慢慢悠悠踩着点儿进了门。  
新年新气象，这话放在局里一干大小伙儿身上，也是毫无说服力。  
“林队早上好。”  
“老大。”  
“在范哥。”  
众人纷纷向他点头，言简意赅死气沉沉。目光飘忽仿佛被妖精吸走精气的和尚，六根清净无欲无求。  
林在范吸溜着豆浆一路敷衍过去，一心只想飘进自个儿的老窝里躺尸。没料到刚转过拐角，就被一个白大褂截了胡。  
“你放假干什么去了。”白大褂的眼神在他白里透灰又掺点绿的脸上停留了一秒，表情复杂。  
“睡觉。”林在范拿两个字打发了他，顺便把早点摊儿上买一送一的另一杯豆浆塞他手里。  
白大褂皱眉看着这杯漂着可疑沉淀物的不明液体，道，“我只喝咖啡。”  
“喝什么不是喝啊。收收你那少爷脾气吧，段宜恩。”他没好气道。  
“穷讲究。”王嘉尔替他把没说完的那句吐槽补全，端着个纸杯子从另一边晃过来。  
“我在自动咖啡机那儿接的，喏，你要不要？”  
“自动咖啡机？那里不是只提供咖啡味儿的白开水么？”  
王嘉尔半口“白开水”卡在嗓子眼儿里，咳了个惊天动地，好容易缓过口气来，恶向胆边生，“那你别喝。”  
“…我正想说呢，上辈子咖啡精转世的吧你，信息素是咖啡，每天还得灌下几杯咖啡。还挑，不要常温要冰的，只喝美式一点糖也不加…太子爷，全市的星巴克下半辈子就指着你这个金主养活了…”  
林在范默默绕过他俩人，朝他自己的根据地移动。  
“对了。”段宜恩完全无视了王嘉尔气急败坏的叫嚣，叫住他，“老头儿，哦不，朴局刚才来找过你一次，见你没在，发了好大一通脾气。”  
“……”这下林在范的脸绿了个彻底，“他说什么了？”  
“没说什么，就说你这踩点上班的习惯得改一改，自由散漫。”段宜恩以一种堪称怜悯的目光看着他，“还叫你来了以后去他那里一趟。”  
“你怎么不早说！”  
“忘了。”段少爷毫无同情心地回答，然后看着他们林队踩着这话的尾巴尖儿一路风驰电掣朝朴局办公室冲过去。

朴局，大名朴振荣，顶着中老年男人的一张脸，操着二十出头小年轻的心。活得非常新潮，爱好尝试新鲜事物，唯一和老领导相似的地方就是向教导主任看齐，如对待学生一般教诲下属。而他孜孜不倦的教诲生涯中，耗费的唾沫星子一多半都给了林在范。  
林在范半死不活地推开朴局的门，“朴局，您找我？”  
“你…”朴振荣看见他这副有组织无纪律的德性就来气，忙端起面前一杯热腾腾冒气儿的咖啡味白开水，有滋有味喝了一口，压下火，“找你说正事。”  
“嗯？”林在范才注意到屋里还有个人。  
“现在不是有门新兴的学问么，用在案子上很灵光，叫什么，什么…”  
“犯罪心理侧写。”那人提醒。  
“哦对，我听说老美非常推崇这个，想着我们也搞一搞。结果报告刚打上去，上面就派来一位这方面的专家。来来来小朴，”朴振荣慈眉善目地招呼着，“从美国镀金回来的博士，现在是Z大的教授，前途无量的高材生，后生可畏啊。”  
“只是讲师而已，朴局您过誉了。”那人道，又转过身来，冲林在范皮笑肉不笑地一点头，“我是朴珍荣。”  
林在范这才看清了他的脸。  
这人面相很嫩，倒像是个学生，一双圆眼含着点笑，看得出是招中老年群体喜爱的类型。  
不过…  
林在范继续打量他，挺括的灰呢大衣质地精良，再加上腕上那只看着就价值不菲的手表，很容易就让人联想到…  
段宜恩那张死冰块儿脸和眼前这人重合了。  
又来一位大少爷。  
林在范心里哀叹一声，脸上端出个笑，客客气气朝朴珍荣伸出手去，“你好，我是林在范。”  
朴珍荣站在原地，手插在兜里动都没动一下。  
“不好意思，不太方便。”  
林在范碰个软钉子，也没在意。混这行这么多年，热脸贴冷屁股的事儿他没少干过，何况旁边还有一个朴局虎视眈眈。他打个哈哈笑两声，“没关系没关系。”  
“我周二和周四会来这里。平时都在Z大，手机除了上课二十四小时开机。有用得上的地方，可以随时联系我。”  
“那个…在范啊。”朴振荣打断了他二人僵硬的对话，道，“现在局里没有空余的房间，你在你那儿再添一张桌子，小朴平时就在那边吧。”  
“好说好说。”林在范一迭声应了，脚底抹油就想开溜。  
“那就先这样，你带小朴熟悉一下局里环境。”朴振荣大手一挥，顺水推舟将两个人一并打发了。

林在范领着这尊大佛在局里溜达。  
“这边是技术部。”  
“这是停尸间，这是我们队的主任法医段宜恩。”  
“这是档案室…”  
“这是我们副队王嘉尔…”  
林在范干巴巴地说着，感觉自己摇身一变，手里再拿把小旗就可以去应聘导游了。奈何游客不合作，朴珍荣脸上一派和煦的微笑，偶尔点个头，敷衍他敷衍得非常有诚意。  
“林队，其实不必这么麻烦，我不是队里的常驻，你只需要告诉我你的办公室在哪里就可以了。”  
“哦…好好好。”  
朴珍荣在他磕碜的办公室里转了一圈儿，道，“不错。”  
林在范被这纡尊降贵的两个字砸一跟头，莫名感觉有些受宠若惊。这位公子哥儿看来和段宜恩走的不是一个路线。  
这位走的是外交部路线，表面功夫做足，至于肚皮底下官司有多少，不得而知。  
“生活气息少了点。”朴珍荣的目光从他一片狼藉的桌面和光秃秃的椅子上扫过，最后停在地上。  
几个纸团儿耀武扬威地横在那儿，朴珍荣俯身捡起来，原地转了个身，没找到垃圾桶。  
林在范：“……”  
“我来收拾我来收拾。”他一把夺过纸团，塞进裤兜。  
朴珍荣盯着他看了一秒，黑眼睛弯起来，这下他脸上画上去似的微笑终于裂开了，林在范松了口气。  
这人原来会真笑，看来还有救。  
“我改天让人搬个咖啡机过来。刚才有幸喝了几口局里的咖啡…”朴珍荣顿了顿，很给面子地没有做出什么评价，“就当是改善兄弟们的生活了。”  
“那…谢谢了。”  
“我下午还有课，那今天就这样，我先回学校了。”  
林在范还陷在他那个笑和咖啡机的喜讯里，心情有点荡漾，嘴上就容易把不住门，“好说，朴老师上课要紧，那我先送你回学校？”  
“……”  
“呃…要不我还是…”  
“好，如果林队不麻烦的话。”

直到坐进车里，林在范还在后悔。  
说出去的话泼出去的水，人不能随便荡漾。他只是随口一说没想到朴珍荣还真应了。林在范只得硬着头皮把局里那辆年久失修的公车拖出来发挥余光余热，刚一开车门，灰尘争先恐后地涌出来，扑了他一脸。  
林在范：“……”  
“不然我还是叫个车来送朴老师吧。”  
“不必麻烦，这辆车就可以。”朴珍荣一句话将他堵个严实。这人还是个行动派，施施然地上前，直接坐进了副驾。  
林在范只得跟着他进了车里，松垮的座椅应声发出惨叫，他尴尬地笑两声，打了火，车子慢腾腾地朝Z大的方向爬去。  
和一个半生不熟的公子哥儿同处一个密闭空间，这事儿可以排进他人生尴尬时刻的前三名了。  
二人一时无话。林在范开着车，见那人规规矩矩坐着，职业病又犯起来，透过前视镜悄悄打量他。  
海归身份，教育背景不错，家世良好。犯得着跟着他们干这种灰头土脸，还可能挨枪子儿的倒霉差使么。  
现在的少爷，大概都有些莫名其妙的爱好，他很顺当地想到段宜恩，于是一切又显得有理有据了。  
一股清浅的香气飘过来，他拧起眉。  
信息素？  
不太像。  
“不好意思。”朴珍荣敏锐地注意到了，有些歉意，“是香水，你如果不喜欢，我开一下窗。”  
“没关系，还挺好闻的。”  
林在范笑笑，刚压下去的那点疑虑又升起来。  
香水？  
用香水的Alpha少之又少，大抵是性别天生的傲气使然，没人会想用这种东西压住自己本来的味道。  
难不成是个Beta？看着不像啊。  
又或者…  
铃声突然大作，林在范一惊，迅速接起电话。  
是王嘉尔，“在范哥，有案子。”  
“在哪儿？”  
电话那头一片混乱。王嘉尔很大声地骂了一句，“…都他妈没人样儿了，你快来吧，在B区牯岭街郑记串串香。”  
“什么情况？”  
“不清楚，法医还在路上，只看得出是个女的，被…被剥了皮。”  
“操。”他一击方向盘，猛踩油门。车子歪歪扭扭地兜了个大弯，原路返回。  
新年第一天，开门红啊这是。

B区处在J市西南角，北边是新的开发区，东面连着苟延残喘的老城，正是青黄不接的地带，新旧道路混杂，不留神就能开到岔路去。即便是林在范这种地头蛇一般的存在，打起精神一路横冲直撞开到目的地，也花了有小半个钟头。  
他心焦如焚，把车往路边一扔，直奔着郑记过去。王嘉尔正在外面等着他，见了他劈头便是一句：  
“怎么现在才来？”  
“路太难走，耽搁了一阵。”林在范答应着往里走，又见旁边乌泱泱挤着一大群人，皱起眉，“这些人怎么回事？”  
王嘉尔道，“这回事情闹大了，这尸体是郑记的老板发现的。他早上到店的时候发现置货架上放着一个大黑袋子，以为是送货员送来的生猪，打开才发现不对，报了警以后这边儿派出所也没太在意，叫了几个不懂事的小年轻过来，消息没锁住，不知怎么的就惊动记者了…”  
“废物。”林在范骂骂咧咧地进门，小店不大，硬生生塞下了十几二十个警察，一时竟找不出落脚处。  
看来现场已经破坏得差不多了，他看着被踩得一塌糊涂的地面，眉头皱得更紧。  
王嘉尔察言观色，忙说，“第一时间赶到的几个片儿警没经验，现场已经被…所以我后面干脆就叫他们直接进来了。”  
“该做的还是要做。”林在范窝了一肚子火，抬高声音，“痕检呢，怎么一个靠谱的都没有？叫金有谦滚过来！”  
“有谦说昨晚上下过雨，指望提取到足迹不大可能。他刚才去调这片地方的监控了，说看看能找到些什么有用的东西。”  
“行了。”林在范还要再说，段宜恩从另一边过来，不温不火地刺他一句，“遇上这种案子大家心情都不好。林队，除了发火也干点正事。”  
他这话说得虽直，却有几分道理。林在范强压下焦躁，过去看那具不成人形的尸体。  
“奇怪…她脚上，原本就穿着这双鞋么？”尸体僵直的脚上套着一双红色高跟鞋，配上那张面目全非的脸，一股诡异的感觉在林在范心里升起来。  
“的确挺奇怪的。”王嘉尔附和道。  
“我是法医，这个不在我的研究领域。”段宜恩没有理会他的问题，“尸长172厘米，女性，Alpha，阴道口有撕裂迹象，但没有提取到精液。我刚才大致看了一下，凶手在剥皮以后还做了些处理，我推测是浸泡后晾干，多余的血都被放掉了，像是屠宰生猪以后的处理手法。而且，皮剥得很干净。”他指着那具半红不白的尸体，继续说，“连脸皮都剥掉了，手法非常精细，像是个熟手…不，我可以肯定，他有一定的医学知识并且实践过。”  
“你这么肯定？”  
“一目了然。”段宜恩俯下身，虚空点了点尸体背上一处地方，“你看，这一处的血色明显比其他地方深，他是从这里开始剥的，因此血迹更容易沉淀。切口呈Y形…”  
“我如果是他，也会选择从背后下第一刀，背部是人体最为平整的地方，”段宜恩以一种近乎赞赏的目光看着那切口，“从这个地方下手，剥起来最省事，出来的效果也最好。”  
“……”  
他这种如同谈论今天吃什么的轻松口吻林在范听过不止一次，段少爷常年出入各大停尸间解剖室，什么千奇百怪的死法都见过。一旦进入状态，俨然就是个没感情没人性的工作狂魔。  
他不赞同地瞪了段宜恩一眼，说，“详细尸检回局里做，报告尽快出一份。”  
林在范四下看了看，见勘验做得差不多了，又道，“留几个兄弟看住现场，剩下的跟我回局里，那几个堵在外头的记者…”他朝门口看了一眼，朴珍荣正直挺挺地戳在那儿，脸色泛青。  
到底是没见过世面的公子哥儿。他哼了一声，随手把身边一个人提溜过来，“你，不用回局里了，把朴老师送回去。”  
“哦…好好好…”那人在他手底下缩成一团，话都说不完整，小鸡啄米似的点头。  
林在范一低头，见他面生，随口问，“这谁啊？”  
“叫崔荣宰。”王嘉尔回答，“今天新来的，据说是从B区调过来的，我想着他熟悉这片儿就叫了来，或许能帮上忙。”  
林在范看看他，心知这小警察根本指望不上，充其量也就干干跑腿的活儿，见崔荣宰还傻在原地，又吼一嗓子，“还愣着做什么，快去啊！”  
结果这一嗓子没支使成功崔荣宰，倒惊动了话里的当事人。朴珍荣犹豫半晌，竟然朝这边走过来了。  
“我跟你回局里。”他脸色依旧不大好，语气却不容反驳，“我要看一下尸体。”  
林在范有点惊讶，念着好歹是上面派给他们的人，不好驳了他面子，只得不情不愿应了。

一群人灰头土脸地回到市局。  
路上可谓是兵荒马乱。围在门口的记者见他们出来，两眼放光，饿狼扑食一般涌上前，林在范看着杵到他嘴边的话筒，一头变两个大。他最不擅长应付这种事儿，于是扯了王嘉尔做挡箭牌，又把剩下的几个人一股脑打包扔上那辆老破车，颇不体面地逃离了现场。

林在范，段宜恩，朴珍荣，外加一个崔荣宰，四个人全副武装，手套防护服口罩一应俱全，围在解剖间的铁板床前，上面是那具跟着他们颠簸回来的尸体。  
“你开车太不当心了。”段宜恩率先出声，集中火力对准林在范。  
“其实后续跟着别的车回来也不是不可以…”崔荣宰怯怯地补刀。  
“时间宝贵，别废话。这案子惊动了媒体，不早点破，上头那帮老头子又要说三道四。”林在范一句话给他们堵回去，又说，“朴老师，你看看，有什么想法吗。”  
解剖间冰冷的灯光打在朴珍荣脸上，他神情有点复杂，看起来…像是在冲出去呕吐和直接呕吐这两个选择中间摇摆，左右为难。  
“呕…不好意思我先，我先出去一下！”  
崔荣宰快刀斩乱麻，替他选了第一个选项，身先士卒地冲到厕所去释放自我了。  
“朴老师。”林在范又叫他一声。  
朴珍荣深吸一口气，上前查看，他检查得颇为仔细，看样子一时半会儿没法给出什么结论。林在范很自觉地退开，朝段宜恩招了招手。  
“这就是朴老头吹得神乎其神的专家。”林在范接触到段宜恩带点疑问的眼神，压低声音解释，“刚才你们打了照面，我只来得及介绍一下名字，据说他是什么…侧写方面的专家。”  
“你不是最不信这个么。”  
“没办法，省里硬塞来的特派员，不信也得装装样子嘛。”林在范叹口气，“人家口味比较轻，不像你，见着尸体眼睛就放光。这会儿肯捏着鼻子检查，已经算是很体恤民情了。”  
他说着，眼睛朝朴珍荣那边望去。从这个角度看，朴珍荣正俯身朝尸体脸的位置低下头去，表情几乎可以称得上是温柔，不知道的还以为他在拍偶像剧。  
…如果下面躺的不是冷冰冰的尸体，而是个活色生香的美女的话。  
脸长得好就是好啊。  
他由衷地从心底发出感叹。  
“我不赞同他是个熟手的观点。”朴珍荣忽然说。  
段宜恩挑了挑眉。  
“的确，他从背部下刀，手法很娴熟。但学院气却很浓，有些过于死板刻意了，更像是个医学生，或是实习医生。尸体表面有多处较浅的刀痕，是刀尖刮擦拖拽所致。他剥皮的时候，意志相当不坚定，甚至一度有放弃的打算。”  
“或许是他激情杀人，剥皮的时候心情太过激动留下的呢？”林在范反驳。  
“不是。”朴珍荣说，“这种拖拽痕迹浅，而且不连续，恰恰证明他用刀是非常犹豫的。”  
“那朴老师，现在能给出一个画像么？”  
“我只能做一个粗略的侧写，更详细的还需要等尸检报告和勘验结果出来以后才可以。我认为凶手极有可能是个Omega，男性，身材瘦弱，是医学生或者实习医生，具备一定的教育水平。他像对待牲口一样对待这个女人，杀掉她之后还进行了剥皮，剥皮的过程又如此精细…他表现得既痛恨这个女人，又珍惜她。凶手可能对该种类型的女性Alpha存在心理依赖，他甚至…”朴珍荣的声音低沉下去，“他甚至爱她，剥完皮以后还为她穿上高跟鞋，像王子给灰姑娘穿上水晶鞋一样小心翼翼。剥皮后的尸体是非常脆弱的，可这双鞋和脚部贴合得很紧密，一点血迹都没有被沾上，凶手甚至给这双鞋做了清洁…”  
“有恋脚癖的Omega？”段宜恩说，“可是尸体的阴道明明有撕裂的痕迹…”  
“但没有精液。”朴珍荣打断他，“也许他戴了套，又或者，他根本就没有插入的能力，借助了其他工具呢？结合他剥皮的手法来看，这是个相当神经质又完美主义的人，我更倾向于他常年处在社会弱势群体地位。连剥皮这种带有强烈情绪色彩的行为，都做得如此拖泥带水，决计不可能是个Alpha。”  
“可…”段宜恩还要再说，被一个在门口探头探脑的大个子打断了。  
“在范哥。”金有谦是一路跑过来的，气都还没喘匀，“我调到昨晚的监控了。”

技术部。  
“0点17分，这辆货车停在郑记门口。”金有谦把录像按了暂停，指着车上下来的一个人影道，“就是这个人，把东西放在门外的置货架上然后离开。前后停留时间不超过五分钟。”  
“能看清车牌号吗？”林在范问。  
“半个车身停在了监控死角，只能看到后三位数。”金有谦十指如飞地定位，放大，半块车牌显示在屏幕中央，隐约看出是1N6的字样。  
“打电话给交警大队，把B区所有后三位是1N6的车都筛出来排查，查不出来就扩大范围，到市，到省。我就不信了，”林在范目光沉沉，“这么大辆车，还能蒸发了不成。”  
“这个容易。”金有谦道，“厢式货车本就数量少，如果不是黑市来的，很快就能查到。”  
“那辛苦你了，有谦。”  
从车上下来的人没有被拍到正脸，不过可以看出体格相当健壮，单就这一点，就与朴珍荣的推测大相径庭。  
林在范下意识地看了朴珍荣一眼，见那人牢牢盯着屏幕，喃喃道，  
“不对…这不合理…”  
“朴老师，你也忙了一天了，现在已经晚上十点了。”他看看表，干脆地下了逐客令，“要不，你先回去休息？”  
朴珍荣没说话。  
“那这样，我这儿现在基本也安排的差不多了，我送你回去。”林在范铁了心要把这人收拾走，拎起外套，揽着朴珍荣就往外面去。

“你家住哪儿？”  
朴珍荣沉默片刻，报出一个地名。  
林在范有些意外，这正好是他住的小区。地段不算太好，住的人也鱼龙混杂，大多是些手上没几个闲钱，成天混日子的小市民。他笑笑说，“朴老师这么接地气啊。”  
“刚回国一段时间，随便找了个地方，凑合住罢了。”  
“巧了，我正好也住那边，平时可以有个照应。”  
朴珍荣没接他的话茬，空气一时安静下来。  
林在范开着车，脑内翻江倒海，又转回到案子上去。  
厢式货车…将尸袋遗弃在一家串串香门口，是有目的的抛尸还是随便找了个地方？如果有目的，扔在置物架上的行为又太过潦草。没有目的，又为什么偏偏选在半夜没人的时候弃尸，而且是这样一家毫不起眼的小店？  
娴熟又生涩的剥皮手法…身材强壮的抛尸人…是Omega还是Alpha？为什么挑一个不好对付的Alpha下手，又为什么剥皮后还给她穿上高跟鞋？  
谜团塞满他的脑子，林在范试着想捋清楚一个，下一个又快速袭来。他愁眉苦脸地叹口气。  
“林队不太相信心理画像吧。”朴珍荣忽然说。  
“啊？”林在范没料到他这么直接，犹豫了一会儿，决定实话实说。  
“心理画像技术传到国内也不过几年时间，不成熟，出错是难免的。”他字斟句酌地开口，“但人命官司容不得半点差错，所以我觉得还是传统的老办法靠谱些，笨归笨，总不会出大岔子。”  
“监控表现出来的和我的推测不一致，林队不相信理所应当，不过我还是认为我的判断没有出错。画像虽有可能出现偏差，却一定在可控范围内，绝不会出现这种截然相反的结果。”朴珍荣半张脸隐在夜色里，表情晦暗不明，“有时候，眼见未必为实。”  
林在范干笑了两声。  
“林队要跟我打个赌么。”朴珍荣又问。  
“赌什么？”  
“如果我的推测得到证实，我希望今后在查案时，林队不要把我排除在外。”  
“如果你错了呢？”  
朴珍荣看着他，微笑不动声色地浮上嘴角。  
“我不会错。”  
“……”林在范被他噎得说不出话来。  
电话好巧不巧地响起来，金有谦的大嗓门从那边传过来，火急火燎的。  
“在范哥，我刚才回看了监控，有新发现。”  
“什么发现？”  
“那车，车窗贴的膜是半透明的，放大了看里面有一个模糊的人影。”  
他握着电话的手捏紧了，“也就是说…当时车里，有第二个人。”

“对母亲不正常的依恋心态在许多人身上都有所表现。文学源于现实，这种畸形的心理在一些文学作品中也可窥见一斑，例如，《俄狄浦斯王》，著名的俄狄浦斯情结就是源自于此。弗洛伊德认为，每个人都有不同程度上的恋母情结，只不过在成长过程中超我压抑了本我的爆发。而长期的压抑必然会遭到反噬，一些成长于特殊的家庭环境中，性格懦弱的人便会选择通过犯罪来释放自我。典型例子就是爱德华·盖恩，臭名昭著的‘电锯狂人’。盖恩的家庭并不是传统的家庭组合，而是强势的Alpha母亲和懦弱的Omega父亲之间进行结合，这让盖恩产生一种对母亲‘强权’变态的依赖，也为他之后的罪行埋下伏笔…”  
朴珍荣借着喝水，悄悄把又一个呵欠咽回去。  
他困得要命，眼下他早已过了熬通宵后还能面不改色该干嘛干嘛的年纪。昨晚林在范接到金有谦的电话以后，又一阵风似的卷回了市局，顺便捎带上了他。整晚分析案情的后果就是他现在面色青白，活像个刚出土不久的陈年僵尸，还要强撑着一口气，赶来学校上课。  
雪上加霜的是，他教授的犯罪心理学恰好是早八点的第一堂课。法学院的学生对枯燥的理论课一向是能逃就逃，对这种猎奇的“讲故事”课程倒是座无虚席。何况在女学生眼中，朴老师人年轻，又是个不折不扣的帅哥，夹在法学院一干秃头老夫子中鹤立鸡群，单凭美色，也可以让她们心甘情愿地改变生物钟。  
下课铃终于应他的深情召唤，姗姗来迟。朴珍荣松了口气，扯出个微笑道，“那今天的课就到这里了。”  
一阵稀稀拉拉拖动椅子的声音。朴珍荣眼尖，看见几个女学生正要朝他这边过来，忙装作低头看手机，一面脚下生风地溜了。  
他刚点开屏幕，一连串信息提示音应声响起。朴珍荣向来对电子设备不太上心，手上还是个几年前的老款手机，可谓手机界中的爷爷辈。系统的脾气也随了老大爷，又臭又硬。除了砸人好使外，一无是处。几条消息蹦出来，“老大爷”险些又要罢工。他耐着性子和大爷抗争，好容易看到消息内容，困意瞬间散了个干净。  
十几条信息，全部都是林在范发来的。  
看来昨天跟他说的那番话，还真起了作用。  
他苦笑着扶额，林队长说到做到，用行动向他显示自己友好合作的态度。  
先是几份报告，他草草地一扫而过，大多是现场勘验的结果分析。  
然后…  
朴珍荣皱起眉。  
“货车司机已找到，证实了你的猜测。详情见面细谈。”  
“朴老师方便的话，请速来。”  
下面紧接着又是一条：  
“不便亦请速来。”  
他刚看到这里，一条新消息跳出来，还是林在范。  
“已到学校门口。”  
这种雷厉风行的架势朴珍荣没怎么领略过，一时有些反应不能。他加快脚步出了教学楼，林在范不依不饶，手机又催命似地响起来。  
几乎是同时，他抬眼，看见了等在不远处的男人。  
林在范脸色没比他好多少，连轴转了一天一夜还没审出个子丑寅卯来，火气看着就很大。见了他只是简单的一点头，道，“上车。”  
路上林在范详细向他说明了情况。货车司机叫胡大龙，是个常年跑江湖的老油子，车轱辘话一堆，句句是屁，若有半句是真的他们就能谢天谢地了。市局的人费了九牛二虎之力，轮番上阵，也只是了解到一点他雇主的体貌特征。

“看着挺年轻的，二十出头吧也就。很瘦，感觉我一使劲就能把他胳膊折断了。脸遮得很严实，你们再问我也没用，现在就是把人带到我跟前我也认不出来啊…”  
朴珍荣刚走进审问室，就听见这么一段话。  
只见那个货车司机坐没坐相地瘫在那儿，俨然一副油盐不进的样子。  
王嘉尔厉声道，“胡大龙，我警告你，你现在有很大的嫌疑，坦白从宽…”  
“抗拒从严。”朴珍荣接上这句话，随手拖过把椅子坐下，“麻烦了，能不能让我和这位先生聊几句。”  
林在范点点头。  
走了一个唱红脸的，现在来一个唱白脸的，倒是很符合局里一贯的审问风格。  
“胡大龙先生。”朴珍荣翻看着面前的记录本，“据你说，你不知道雇你的人是谁，那他是怎么找到你的呢？”  
“这个我也说过，我们走南闯北的，为混口饭吃，少不得要有点渠道。偶尔接些私活儿，补贴补贴家里。”  
“什么样的私活儿？”  
胡大龙闭了嘴。  
“监控记录显示，胡先生你就是那个抛尸的人。如果你不肯配合的话，我们会很为难，对你本身也会很不利。”  
胡大龙沉默半晌，忽然道，“我要请律师。”  
朴珍荣和林在范对视了一眼，二人眼中都满是惊讶。  
他一个跑货车的司机，文化水平不高，怎么会想到请律师，又哪来的钱负担律师费？  
朴珍荣迅速收敛了神色，仍是温和地说，“不是不可以。但是胡先生你要明白，律师并不能阻止我们继续向你提问，你依然有义务配合我们的工作。”  
“我接不接私活儿和案子有半毛钱关系？”胡大龙焦躁起来，“该说的我都说了，他托人找到我，让我帮他送个东西，是什么东西也不说，神秘的很。而且他和以前来找我帮忙的人，很不一样…”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“一般人都是交代了就走，办完事儿就给钱，没二话。这人不一样，非要跟着来，而且也不说送给谁，大半夜让我在B区兜了好几个圈子，才放在那家店门口的。”  
兜圈子。看来这个人，不是直奔郑记去的。他更像是，在挑选…  
精心挑选他的弃尸地。  
为什么非要选在B区呢？  
朴珍荣站起来，“我没有问题了。”

“目前只能问出这些了。”他走出房间，对上林在范疑问的眼神，摇摇头，“再问什么他都不会说。而且他并没有撒谎。”  
“也没有提供什么有用的东西。至于他说的那个接私活儿…”  
“一个有序的组织，专干这些见不得人的勾当。”朴珍荣道，“有白市，自然也有黑市。只要有需求，他们就不会消失。”  
“他们？”  
“看不见的手。林队，我劝你不要去动这些人的蛋糕。除非他们越界，否则，相安无事是最明智的选择。”  
林在范在心里冷笑，他又何尝不知道其中利害。只不过这些人动不动就舞到他眼前，有恃无恐的模样，他见了就心烦。  
“外貌体征和我的推测基本一致。”朴珍荣又将话头绕回案子，“他选择B区作为弃尸地，说明这片区域对他有非同凡响的意义。很有可能他从这个地方得到了什么，或者失去了什么。我有预感，他不会就此罢手，第二具尸体，也一定会出现在B区。”  
“第二具？”林在范几乎要七窍生烟，“还有第二具？那我们现在能干什么，缩小范围，一个个排查么？”  
“这么做是浪费时间。”朴珍荣摇摇头，“我们目前得到的有用信息太少，目标群体又太大。”  
“操。”林在范骂一句，又要进去，被朴珍荣扯住，“你要干什么？”  
“我非撬开这姓胡的嘴不可！”  
“没用的。”相比他的气急败坏，朴珍荣冷静得过分，“他什么都不知道，至于凶手是怎么搭上他这条线的，里面倒是大有文章可做。”  
“什么？”  
朴珍荣露出一点笑意，柔软的面部表情骤然锋利起来，“我们除了等，也可以做些别的事。”  
“比如，找出那个牵线人…”  
“Yooooo~~Honey~~~”  
他后半句话被淹没在一句远远飘来的嘹亮问候中。短短两个英文单词，携带着无数个波浪号，就这么在走廊里荡漾开来。  
问候者本人也相当荡漾，林在范下意识地扭头，一大团涌来的色彩晃花了他眼，他脱口而出的一句这里禁止喧哗，不上不下，就这么卡在了喉咙眼儿。  
来人身着一件骚气的花衬衫，生着一双骚气的桃花眼，手持一捧骚气的红玫瑰，从头发丝儿到脚底板，无一不精致。俗话说妥帖到了极致那就是龟毛，这人简直就是把败家子儿、富二代、不学无术这几个标签贴在了脸上。见林在范看过来，败家子儿眼角一翘，风情万种，给他递了个眼风。  
林在范：“……”  
动物园门儿没关牢么，哪里跑出来只花孔雀，敢到市局来撒野？！  
这人的做派让他想起一个很熟识的家伙，于是他抓心挠肝地不舒服起来。林在范生平无甚大作为，收拾这种不知天高地厚的兔崽子是一绝。可没等他将这位花花公子连人带花一并踢出市局，朴珍荣先他一步，接住了那捧玫瑰。  
“程振，你怎么找到这里来了？”  
“我去Z大扑了个空，他们说你在这儿，我就来了呗。”程振挑剔地将林在范从头看到脚，“不是吧你，换口味了？想泡警察叔叔？唉~”他幽幽叹口气，“我一个人还不能满足你吗？”  
林在范：“……”  
真是傻逼年年有，今年尤其多。  
他这边忍气忍得幸苦，那边程振居然还蹬鼻子上脸了，伸手把朴珍荣扯进怀里，冲他轻佻一笑，“可惜啊警察叔叔，你来晚了。他现在是我的人。”  
朴珍荣面上一派如沐春风的微笑，出手也是相当利索，一把推开程振又狠狠踩了他一脚，无视程振发出来的惨叫，向林在范说，“这是程振，我的发小。他平时说话没个正形，林队不要见怪。”  
“呃…没关系。”  
程振嚎了半天，见没人理他，立马摇身一变，开始走温情路线，把一个袋子塞进朴珍荣手里，可怜兮兮道，“我大老远来给你送东西，你就这么对我？朴珍荣，你个忘恩负义的负心汉！”  
林在范眼色极快，只扫了一眼，见那袋内装着几个瓶瓶罐罐，密封得极为严实。  
朴珍荣接过去，说，“东西送到了，慢走不送。”  
然而程振岂是那么好打发的，朴珍荣好说歹说，连哄带骗才将这位大少爷送走，转身见林在范还站在原地，盯着他看。  
他笑了笑，走过去，状似无意地解释道，“程振这家伙看着不靠谱，但书没少读，混了个医学博士的文凭。之前我睡眠一直不大好，托他给我配些安神的药来，没想到这家伙太冒失，竟然跑到市局来了，实在是不好意思。”  
“朴老师平日辛苦，想的事情多了，自然就睡不好。不过，是药三分毒。”  
“这个我明白，谢谢林队关心。”  
朴珍荣朝他走近一步，林在范又闻到了那股清浅的香味儿。  
木质香，温厚又辛辣的香气，掺了些别的什么…  
他有些走神。  
“林队？怎么了？”朴珍荣叫他。  
“嗯？”林在范回了神，笑笑说，“没什么。”他顿了顿，又说，“你的香水，挺好闻的。”  
他见惯生死，常年和各式案子及凶犯打交道，别的不说，直觉一向很准。如今这百发百中的直觉告诉他，朴珍荣不对劲。  
他却罕见的犹豫了。  
查？还是不查？  
这个人，是否真的就像他表现出来的那么简单…  
他的工作就是解谜，可当案子的一端是谜题，另一端，和他并肩作战的人同样是个谜题时，他身陷囹圄，又该如何自处？  
然而现实却不给他犹豫的机会。  
王嘉尔从审问室里走出来，面色严峻。手上还捏着个正在通话的手机，他把它递给林在范，说，“第二具尸体，还是被剥了皮。”  
湖心公园，同样是在B区。  
距离他们发现第一具女尸，仅隔了不到两天时间。

湖心公园位于B区最繁华的地带，人流量较大。即使警方极力缩小影响，消息还是无可避免地传了出去。  
林在范看着警戒线外涌动的人群，面色阴晴不定。  
电话一个接一个地打进来。  
“林队，技侦的兄弟们还有一部分被记者堵在市局门口，估计一时半会赶不过来…”  
“老大，有几家媒体打电话过来说要采访，接吗？”  
“…上个受害者的DNA检测结果已经出来了，要联系家属认尸吗…”  
四面八方都有声音涌入，甚至有几个好事者浑水摸鱼溜进了现场，好在发现及时被拦下了，又是一阵混乱。他来不及思考，只是凭着本能一个个安排下去。在林队长的职业生涯中，头一次真情实感地体会到了什么叫分身乏术。  
又一个电话进来，是朴局。  
“怎么搞的？”朴振荣难得这么疾言厉色地说话，“新闻稿满天飞，连尸体的照片都有。消息已经传到上头了，刚才省里的老领导亲自给我电话，问我这案子什么时候能破。”  
“目前还没有确定嫌疑人，我们会尽快…”  
“五天。”朴振荣说，“我已经尽力协调了，省里给出的最后期限是五天。要是还破不了，别说是你，我也自身难保。“  
“你看着办吧。”他没等林在范回答，就撂了电话。  
“DNA检测报告呢，在谁手里，过来说话！”林在范定了定神，大声道。  
段宜恩应声走过来，“在我这儿。比对结果显示死者名叫林帆，42岁，是个白领。重新尸检后我发现她体内有麻醉剂残留，是专供动物麻醉的，实验室常备的类型。”他语速飞快，“新的女尸我已经看过，初步判定年龄在四十岁左右，长发，也穿了双红色高跟鞋，阴道有撕裂痕迹，全身被剥皮，没有找到能显示身份的东西。剥皮手法和上个受害者的完全相同。”  
“他升级了。”朴珍荣紧接着说，他显然也看过了尸体，“这一次尸体表面没有再出现拖拽痕迹，凶手已经适应了这种作案方式，杀人、剥皮、弃尸，都做得干净利落，毫不犹豫。他选择了更易被发现的抛尸地点，将尸体赤裸着遗弃在人流量较大的公园里，而且作案间隔如此之短，不符合常规连环杀手的作案频率。他的情绪不稳定，已经开始失控了…”  
“刚才我和段法医沟通过，林帆体内检测出的麻醉剂非常特殊，普通医院内不会出现这种药剂，排除凶手是实习医生的可能性，可以断定他是个医学生，能够轻而易举地出入学校的实验室取到这种药剂。对付一个Alpha所需要的剂量非常大，他必须有稳定的获取来源。”  
“将调查范围缩小至J市各大高校医学部。”林在范对着跟过来的王嘉尔说，“找一个体型瘦弱的Omega，精神状态不稳定，可能有心理咨询或治疗的经历，近段时间经常请假。对比可能的作案时间，没有不在场证明的都给我重点调查。剩下所有的人手都安排过去，把经侦的兄弟也叫上。”  
王嘉尔面露难色，“学校那么多，医学也不是什么冷门的专业…”  
“我可以帮忙。”朴珍荣说，“我可以联系Z大医学部负责学生工作的老师…”  
他这话被淹没在一连串快门声中，一个人不知怎么越过了警戒线冲过来，对着他们几人就是一阵狂拍。  
“你好，我是天启新闻的记者。”这人显然是个初出茅庐的愣头青，不知好歹，仗着一腔工作热情四处挖料，他直接把话筒怼在朴珍荣脸跟前，“是朴珍荣先生吧，我听说您是Z大法学院的老师，市局专聘您做顾问，请问您对这起恶性案件有什么看法？凶手会很快落入法网吗？”  
“呃…”朴珍荣猝不及防，脸色就有些不好看，“这个目前不方便透露…”  
“明白了。”记者飞快地打断他，他显然不怎么会做阅读理解，“就是说市局不能保证可以尽快破案吗？J市群众将在很长一段时间内笼罩在连环杀手的阴影下…”  
林在范朝王嘉尔递个眼色，“这位小兄弟，你擅自闯入现场妨碍我们工作，单凭这个就可以请你去局坐坐。天启新闻是吧？想采访的话，叫你们负责人和我对接。”  
王嘉尔会意，伸手将那个记者揪住，“请吧。既然你有那么多问题，就到局里，咱们坐下来好好聊聊。”  
“不太对。”待王嘉尔把这个不速之客收拾走，林在范又说，“媒体来得太快。”  
“的确。”朴珍荣顺着他的话道，“像是有人在利用舆论给我们施加压力。”   
“天启新闻…”林在范在脑海里搜索，“是个新媒体，专做网络新闻的，发展势头很猛，之前和我们打过交道。这一回首先发稿的也是他们，还附了尸体的特写照片。”  
案子能这么快传到省里去，这照片功不可没。现在整个J市，凡是看新闻的人，无一不知道B区有个凶犯出没，专捡中年女性下手，杀人以后还要进行剥皮。各家媒体闻风而动，添油加醋，一波又一波的新闻稿发出去，恐慌以光一般的速度传播开来。  
“找个时间联系一下他们的负责人。这边收个尾，马上回局里，看看能不能撬开那小子的嘴。”

“这人就是个小卒子，屁用没有。联系上负责人就把他放了吧。”王嘉尔悄声道。  
林在范原也没抱什么大希望。只不过这小记者远比他想象中怂得多。这人显然是头回进局子，腿也软了话也说不利索了，先前采访的那股横劲儿完全没了踪影。林在范走进门，还没来得及坐下，他就急急忙忙开始辩解，没什么有用的内容，只颠三倒四地说自己什么都不知道。  
“…他们说有料可以挖，叫我跟这个案子。要是干得好了，还有奖金。除了这个我真的什么都不知道啊，您…您看，能放了我吗？”  
“给你派这活儿的是谁？”  
“叫朱虹，是我们组长。”小记者讨好地笑笑，“我有她的电话号码。”  
林在范试着打了打，一直占线，没接通。  
他焦躁起来，把手机往桌上一摔，“还没联系上天启新闻吗？”  
王嘉尔道，“试着联系了，那边的人说主编出差了不在，一直兜圈子。”  
林在范哼了一声，“摆明了就是心里有鬼。”  
王嘉尔的手机震了震，他低头查看，脸上凝重起来。  
“出什么事儿了？”  
“天启新闻又发了稿。”王嘉尔把手机放在他眼前，一张放大的新闻图，照片上朴珍荣蹲在尸体前，只略低着头，整张脸都被拍的清清楚楚。  
标题是，犯罪心理专家受聘警局顾问，剥皮客能否早日落网？  
林在范咬着牙笑起来，“很好…他们都开始给这个剥皮的小子起外号了是吧？还挺洋气…”  
小记者被他这个笑吓得一哆嗦，忙不迭撇清自己，“这个…这个也和我没关系，我什么都不知道！”  
“那你他妈的知不知道自己姓什么，嗯？”  
咣一声门被撞开，崔荣宰冲进来，“林队，刚才来了人，说要保胡大龙，手续办得很齐全，我们没拦住…”  
“……”坏消息一个接一个，林在范连骂人的力气都没有了，反倒冷静下来，问，“人走了？”  
“朴老师还在拖着他们。”  
“过去看看。”他话音未落，朴珍荣紧跟着进了门，一脸疲倦，眼神却是明亮的。  
“胡大龙已经被放出去了，保他的人来头不小，挡不住的。”  
林在范随他走到一边，说，“那你…”  
“范围可以进一步缩小。凶手是我们学校的学生。”朴珍荣苦笑，“胡大龙还算有点良心，临走前和我说雇他的人不小心，学生证露出来让他瞧见了，是Z大的。”  
他不等林在范接话，又说，“申请调查令要花时间，所以我联系了学生部的同事，晚些时候她会把医学部在校生的所有信息发来，这样能快一点。”

虽说范围缩小到了Z大，但是几百号人这么挨个儿排查下去，工作量也是巨大。待林在范筛选过一遍，天已经黑透了。  
他想着出去透个气，换换脑子。刚出了门，见一个人影靠在市局门口，不紧不慢地吐着烟圈儿。  
“我以为你不抽烟的。”   
“嗯？”朴珍荣正在入神，被他这么一打搅，眨眨眼笑起来，“我在想案子，抽根烟能更清醒些。”  
“要么？”他从怀里摸出包软中华来，对林在范晃了晃。  
林在范也没跟他客气，接过来，朴珍荣凑上去给他打火。  
火苗燃起来，照亮他小半张脸，林在范盯着他。这人长得着实漂亮，五官单看都不出挑，合在一起就有种说不出的卓然气质，又不女气，称得上是百里挑一的长相。若非是个Alpha，倒真的很符合他的审美取向。  
两人沉默地抽着烟。入了夜，市局门前终于冷清下来，被各路媒体堵了一天，遍地狼藉，又被路灯照着，生出几分凄凉。  
好事不出门，坏事传千里。  
他们当警察的，平日里勤勤恳恳地跑案子，办妥了，只落一声轻描淡写的好。偶尔碰上桩棘手的，一时半会查不出凶手，脏水便迫不及待地泼上来。  
他难得地有些迷茫。  
“林队，你信我吗。”朴珍荣忽然说。  
“每个人都有秘密，绝对坦诚反而是坏事。我只能说，我尽我所能，想为局里出一份力。我为什么选择研究犯罪心理而不是别的？是因为…我想有一天再没有罪犯能逍遥法外，不会有受害者的家属哭着到警局讨要说法，人人都能幸福安定地活着。”  
他笑了笑，“这很理想主义，对吧？”  
“我是站在你这边的。”朴珍荣转过头看他，漆黑的眼仁被路灯点亮，夜色漫进他瞳孔里。烟圈儿又升上来，遮住，再散开。那双眼里含着的东西太多，林在范有些看不明白，但他知道，他没有骗他。  
“有时候，再怎么做也无法改变别人心中所想。我通常懒得说什么。可是今天，一些话到了嘴边，自然而然就说出来了。”  
灯光给他的侧脸勾出个清癯的轮廓，朴珍荣的语气有些无可奈何，带着点淡淡的自嘲。林在范才惊觉这个人其实和他没什么分别，都过早地成长，被迫成熟。  
于是他说，“我信你。”

朴珍荣站在原地，看着林在范的背影消失在门口。  
一支烟的作用有时很大，足以建立起两个人之间的信任。他默不作声地盯着空气半晌，嘴角的笑意渐渐淡了。  
短信的提示音在静谧中响起。  
“你托我查的人就这么几个符合条件的，你看看。”  
他的目光从数十张照片中滑过，停在其中一张上。  
男孩子清瘦的脸隔着屏幕冲他微笑，这笑容相当不自信，甚至带了些讨好的意味。  
他认得这个人。

辛小梅是被朴珍荣堵在学校门口的。  
她被对方差到极点的脸色吓了一跳，“朴老师，你怎么了？”  
朴珍荣脸白得像纸，他顾不上回答辛小梅的问题，急切地问，“辛姐，你们系有个学生叫杨锋，你认得么？”  
“杨锋？”辛小梅想了想，“哦对，他是大三的，学习还不错，帮着系里管实验室。不过有段时间没来学校了，说是他妈妈病了要照顾，和学校请了长假。”  
朴珍荣一下扯住她的袖子，“杨锋住哪里？”  
“这个...学生个人信息，不方便说吧...”  
“这很重要，我需要知道。”

Z大医学系的大三学生，常年负责实验室，因此可以很轻松地拿到麻醉Alpha 的药剂，和学校请了长假，理由是...母亲生病。  
杨母大概就是杨锋生命中最具影响力的那个女人，四十多岁的女性Alpha。只是因为生病才刺激杨锋作案吗？不...不会...这种诱因的作用太小了。  
杨锋在撒谎。  
朴珍荣的心沉下去。是什么让一个常年屈服在母亲强权阴影下，如此懦弱胆小的Omega开始杀人，还是用这样残忍的方式？最大的可能是，压迫着他的那个源头已经不在人世...  
杨母会是这一切的开始吗？先从母亲身上下手，尝到甜头，再将目标对准同杨母一样的中年女性群体...  
剥皮...他有多恨她？  
朴珍荣想了想他印象中的杨锋。来上他课的学生很多，大多只剩下模糊的残影。但在他的记忆里，总有一个瘦弱的小男生坐在教室最不起眼的角落，他的课几乎每一节男生都会来，听的非常认真。  
他和男生唯一的一次对话，朴珍荣知道了他的名字。  
那天他比较空闲，下课后多呆了一阵，最后几个问问题的学生也都散了，教室里只剩下他和男生两个人。  
“你不是法学院的学生，常来听我的课，是很喜欢犯罪学吗？你叫什么名字？”他心情不错，冲男生温和地笑着。  
“...杨锋。”男生犹豫着，小声说。  
“是杨锋同学啊，你留下来，是有什么问题问我吗？”  
男生沉默了一阵，埋下头说了句没有，就匆忙离开了。  
他那个时候，究竟想问什么呢？  
窗外的风景飞快地朝两边退去，出租车驶向杨锋的家。  
或许那就是一切谜题的终点。  
辛小梅最终还是给了他杨锋的住址。朴珍荣试着联系林在范，电话没有打通。  
“情况紧急，我先去杨锋家里，看到请速来。”  
他敲下最后一个字，点击发送。  
时针指向十点。这城市大半的人都已经回到家，只有小部分还在停留在外，有的是无家可归，有的是为生计奔忙。有人在夜色掩护下干着见不得人的勾当，也有人选择穿过大半个城市，向不可知的危险伸出手去，只为寻找一个答案。  
抽丝剥茧，排除无数种可能，剩下的最后一种哪怕有多荒诞，也趋近于真相。  
现在只剩最后一步。  
他深吸一口气，按下门铃。  
“请问杨锋住在这里吗，我是朴珍荣老师。”

门开了，他久未谋面的学生又一次出现在他眼前。  
杨锋瘦了许多，看着他笑了笑，竟是一点也不惊讶，“朴老师，你来了。”  
他跟着他进去。  
冷。  
他唯一能想到的形容这个房子的词就是冷。空气中好似结了一层冰，死气沉沉，没有一点生命的迹象。杨锋站在这房子里，青灰的脸色，同样没有一点活气。这个孩子刚刚迈入二十岁的大门，已经由内而外，干瘪成了一具行尸走肉。  
“我刚才还在想，你什么时候能来。”男生说，“比我想象的要晚。不过结果还算不错，你是第一个找到我的人。”  
“是你干的。”  
他说的是个陈述句，男生同样承认得干脆，“是，还有第三个，刚刚咽气，朴老师要看看吗？”  
他的身体仿佛不是自己的了，只是僵硬地跟着男生进到里屋。  
这里已经完全被改造成了实验室的模样，两边是各式各样的刀具，以及瓶瓶罐罐，一张铁床横在中央，躺着那只待宰的羔羊。  
“我的王国。”男生以一种梦幻的语气说，“她们从我的手底下获得新生。”  
朴珍荣抢上一步，去探女人的鼻息。  
“没用的，”杨锋嗤笑一声，“朴老师还是不要白费力气的好。我是学医的，自然清楚从哪里下刀能够致命，她死得不能再死了。”  
“她是谁？”  
“嗯…”杨锋单手支着下颌，摆出一副思考的样子，“名字我不知道，好像是我的一个狂热崇拜者。她给我起的外号我很喜欢。”  
“剥皮客。”朴珍荣冷冷地说，“你动记者做什么，她和你无冤无仇…”  
“这么说就显得不近人情了，只要符合我的要求，选谁不可以呢？”  
“长发，四十岁上下，女性Alpha，个性强势。杨锋，你的母亲也爱穿红色高跟鞋吗？”  
凶狠的神色在男生脸上一掠而过，他捕捉到，紧接着问，“第一次恐怕不太熟练吧？可惜了，你如此爱你的母亲，她却在你的手上成为了一个失败品。”  
“那不要紧！”杨锋厉声道，“失败一次不要紧，我会做得越来越好，况且…”他的眼神在房间里游移，病态又兴奋。  
朴珍荣顺着他的目光看过去。  
“她还是为我留下了一点东西的。”杨锋说，“背部，人体最光滑最完美的地方，用来做灯罩，再合适不过了。”  
朴珍荣胃里一阵不适。男生察觉到了他眼中的厌恶，耸耸肩，“看来你也一样。虽然说，朴老师最了解我们这种人。”他恶意地拖长声音，“不是吗，你最擅长解剖我们的心理，为什么呢？这难道不是因为，你实际上也是我们这类人中的一个？”  
“…所以收起你那副假惺惺的正义嘴脸，专心观赏我的作品。我可是很尊敬你的，我亲爱的老师。不然你以为我为什么要浪费时间请你进来，还和你说这么多话？”  
“我很荣幸。”朴珍荣冷冰冰地回答。  
“朴老师，你可以理解我的，不是吗？”杨锋的表情柔软下来，几乎是哀恳地说，“我为什么…为什么会变成今天这个样子，全部都是拜她所赐！”  
“她恨我！她恨我！”男生不管不顾地大叫起来，“她死的时候连看我一眼都不肯！她说…她说她一看见我，就想起我父亲。她…她永远都不想看见我…”  
“你父亲呢？”  
“走了。”杨锋垂下头，整个人看起来有种说不出的阴鸷，“背叛者，不得好死。他们都背叛了我。”  
“所以这是你复仇的方式。”  
“不全是。”男生又笑出声，“这是门艺术，剥得太快不行，太慢也不行。要小心…”他戏剧性地压低声音，“看准时机，在她们翻滚…挣扎…意识完全散开前的最后一秒下刀，才能获得最完美的皮。这些！”他朝四周一指，大大小小的物件，帽子，灯罩，手套，腰带…在灯下闪着奇异的光，无一例外，都拥有着人体特有的柔软肌理。  
“这一个，是我妈妈。”杨锋朦胧地说，“她不是说不想看见我吗？那我就把她做成灯罩，每晚照着我入眠。把她的眼睛挂在她床头，就算是死了，她也要一直看着我！哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈……”  
男生歇斯底里地大笑起来，这笑声扩散开，撞击到墙壁，再回弹，铺满整个房间。朴珍荣站在笑声的中心，看着这个又哭又笑的男孩儿。  
“你疯了。”他缓慢地开口，平淡地说。  
“对，我是疯子。可朴老师以为，你就是什么正常人吗？”杨锋反问，“哪个正常人进到这个房间会是你这种反应？你的冷静，倒像是训练有素呢。”他伸出舌，在唇上舔了一圈，“嗯？什么味道？”  
男生将他从头到脚地打量了一番，像是明白了什么，恍然大悟地说，“的确，你和我，是一样的人。”  
“我来之前已经通知了局里，你逃不掉的。”  
“与魔鬼作战的人要谨防自己因此而变成魔鬼。如果你长时间地盯着深渊，深渊也会盯着你。”杨锋用一种唱歌般的语调说，“这话是不是很熟悉？朴老师，这就是你的缩影呢。”  
他短暂地愣了一下。  
杨锋的手高高向他举起，注射器在灯下闪着冰冷的光。  
“这药我专门提纯过，对付一个Alpha绰绰有余，更不要说是你。朴老师，安心睡吧，等你醒来，你就会发现…”  
“你变成了和我一样的人。”  
所有的一切都旋转着在他眼前模糊了，铁床…上面躺着的女人…男生狞笑着的脸…一一散开，归于黑暗。  
他挣扎着，沉入梦境。

他仿佛做了一个很长的梦。梦里他一直在跑，这更像是一场逃亡。跌跌撞撞，筋疲力尽。有声音追着他。  
朴老师…  
老师？他模糊地想，不，我不是老师。  
然而那声音坚持不懈。  
朴老师…  
朴珍荣…  
珍荣……  
珍荣！！！  
声音越来越大，无数个人在他耳边呐喊，尖锐地炸开耳膜。他如溺水的人脱离水面，骤然接触到空气，大声咳嗽起来。  
那声音带了点欣喜，你醒了？  
不…我没有醒…让我睡吧…我不想醒过来……  
一双胳臂接住他，温柔又强壮，是个男性，也是个Alpha。他身上传来一种味道，雪松的气息…熟悉的…令人安心…  
别睡！那声音又说，珍荣，我带你去医院……  
医院…医院？！！大片记忆涌入他脑海，手术台冰冷的光，一如女人看着他的眼神，利器切入身体，血流出来，没有痛感，却让他拼命地挣扎起来。  
不！不去医院！他竭尽全力地大喊，叫…叫程振过来，他有办法…  
有人将他抱了起来，他靠在那人怀里，耳朵贴着他的胸膛。激烈的心跳，连同他呼唤他的声音，组成了他的安眠曲。  
他又一次睡过去。

母亲裹着丝袜的腿，修长而美丽。是他童年记忆里的一部分。  
笃，笃，笃，高跟鞋敲地的声音。这开始是他的美梦，后来成为他的梦魇。  
什么时候开始变的呢？他记不大清楚。小时候的记忆总是碎片式的，大抵人是怕疼的生物，牢牢种在脑海里的永远是那些旧时光里的美好。年轻漂亮的母亲打开门，微笑着接住扑上前的他，问：  
“小阿锋，作业做得怎么样啊？今天有没有乖？”摸他头的手纤细而温柔，那温度他感念至今，无数次午夜梦回时一遍遍翻检出来品尝，他捧着这点微末的甜熬过了少年，熬到青年。B区曾是他的天堂，这里的每一条路，都有他走过的脚印，没心没肺的快乐脚印。他以为拥有爱他的母亲，就拥有了全世界。  
可是后来啊…他发觉一直笃定的信仰竟然完全错了，母亲并不爱他。她透过他的眼睛看到的是另一个人，生他却没有养他的人。他体内流着和那人一样的血，素未谋面却是至亲，多么可笑。  
长久的等待是耗人心力的，足以将至深的爱化成刻骨的狠。  
这转变完完全全落在他身上，是一场缓慢的凌迟。母亲对那个人的爱，或是恨，全部都要在他身上找回。红色高跟鞋是美的，可美的东西通常也带着刺，这刺不止一次跺在他脚面上。母亲爱他，甚至不如爱一双鞋来得纯粹。  
再后来…他想开了，他学会冷眼看这一切，无论她打还是骂，哭还是笑，生，或是死。母亲弥留之时，所有的一切，美丽，名望，金钱都离她远去，只剩下病床前的他，作为她和“他”的儿子，作为“他”拙劣的替代品。替代品跪下来，在她咽气之前，为她亲手穿上高跟鞋，然后划下第一刀，一如他解剖课上划开无数动物的尸体。他对此肖想已久，渴望到心口发痛。然而真正实现了以后，反倒是心如死灰的平静。血迹渗出来，只有一点点，久病的人连血都是恹恹地，是他记忆里高跟鞋的颜色。  
终于结束了，无论是美梦，还是噩梦，全部结束在这一天。  
他面无表情地坐在审讯室里，细长眼睛的男人坐在他对面，表情是公事公办的冷酷，他说：  
“杨锋，人是你杀的？”  
“是啊，四个。除去第一个，麻醉，放血，剥皮，都是我干的。”

朴珍荣睁开眼。  
入眼是一片刺目的白，包裹着他的被子很厚很软，他甚至懒得动脑子去想这是什么地方。  
喵。  
小动物特有的柔软皮毛沾了他一手，他费劲地扭过头去，正对上一张浅褐色的小三角脸，是只暹罗。  
他微微笑了一下，伸手去搔它的下巴，“你叫什么名字啊？”  
猫高傲地仰起头任他伺候，没有任何表示。  
这猫他曾经在林在范的手机屏保上见过，这人当时正相当得瑟地朝王嘉尔炫耀，“我女儿，好看吧？”  
林在范女儿在的房间…看来这就是林队长的家了。  
有些过分简洁了。  
他环视了一圈，在心里给出评价。  
除了一张床什么都没有，哪怕是作为一个单身男人的公寓，也未免太寒酸了些。他默默回想了一下林在范平日里急三火四的作风，实在不能将他和这个房间联系在一起。  
这人…是有整理癖么？  
猫扒拉了一下他手，一小截纸头露出来。他打开一看，是林在范狂炫酷拽的字体。  
“醒了给我电话。”  
他笑着摇摇头，认命地去摸手机。

“喂？醒了？挺快嘛…我还以为你还要再睡一会儿…”  
林在范审人审到一半急吼吼地冲出去，甩给他个烂摊子让他收拾，这极大地激起了王嘉尔的好奇心。反正人都押在局里了，就是插翅也难飞，他索性也不靠谱了一回，把烂摊子转交给一脸懵逼的崔荣宰，蹑手蹑脚跟着林在范出去。  
刚听了一耳朵他就被吓了个跟斗。林在范是谁，他们俩自打光屁股穿开裆裤的时候就在一起厮混，王嘉尔一路看着这人拳打南山敬老院脚踢北海幼儿园，由一棵歪脖子树长成个人五人六的大小伙儿，林在范什么模样他没见过。可这么温情脉脉的语气，他还真是头一回听见。  
王嘉尔的胳膊起了一小串鸡皮疙瘩。  
是个狠人。  
他对电话那头的那位暗翘大拇指。林在范这语气瞧着倒像是男友专用，难不成，铁树也能开花？他听着林在范继续啰里啰唆，有点走神，又有点悲伤，这感觉大概是…  
自家猪被别家白菜拱了的悲凉。  
“那行，我这边还要一阵，晚些我回去带粥给你。你先好好休息，珍荣。”  
啊？  
王嘉尔有些后悔自己的耳朵太过灵敏，该听的不该听的都给他赶上了。珍荣？如果他没记错的话，这这这…貌似是朴老师的名字。  
又一串鸡皮疙瘩不动声色地出现在王嘉尔胳膊上。他深吸一口气，转过身就要开溜。  
然而王副队的逃跑计划还没开始就被扼杀在摇篮里，后颈一凉，他被人囫囵拽住拖回去，林在范正看着他，一双眼半闭不睁，一张脸皮笑肉不笑。这表情他熟悉得很，刚刚才在审杨锋的时候见过。  
“听挺开心啊？”  
“呃…还行还行，那个什么，杨锋还在里头，有些时候没动静了，我…我先去看看！”  
“不着急。”林在范手一拦，笑得更和善了些，“有人看着，他跑不了。”  
王嘉尔心里斗争了半天，眼一闭心一横，在活着和八卦之间选择了后者，“你跟朴老师，有…有事儿？”  
林在范绷不住，笑了个彻底，“有话就说，结巴什么？有个屁的事儿啊，人家是伤员，还是为这案子负的伤，于情于理我都得慰问一下。”  
“……”王嘉尔表示您这慰问可真体贴，都够得上男友级别的待遇了。  
不过林在范这模范男友当得还差点意思，审杨锋审得不太顺利，他承诺的那碗粥随着夜色降临成了张空头支票。  
自第一具女尸被发现，大家几日连轴转下来，全靠着破案那点儿精气神撑着，早成了外强中干的空壳子。如今好不容易等到杨锋归了案，这人却是个吃软不吃硬的主儿，什么都认什么都招，就是不肯在笔录上签字。  
“叫朴老师来跟我谈，我就签。”  
“你他妈的还好意思说！”林在范怒极反笑，“你的朴老师拜你所赐，现在还躺在床上呢。怎么着，您这金口还得他亲自来撬啊？”  
杨锋闭了嘴，露出一抹高深莫测的微笑。  
“行。不签字是吧？我照样能让你进去呆上一辈子，你信不信！到那时候，或许你就能见上你朴老师一面了。”林在范站起来，“兄弟们这几天都辛苦了，留几个精神头还足的在这儿看着，其他人都回去休息吧。”

林在范悄悄打开门，门廊的光溜进来构成一道窄缝。屋里黑黢黢一片。  
纤细的影踩着那光踱上前，冲他喵了一声。  
“嘘。”他小声对猫说，“待会儿给你放猫食。他睡了吗？”  
“没有。”屋里的人替猫作出回答，声音里带着笑。  
“啧。”林在范伸手把灯打开，“怎么黑着坐在那儿，让你乱走了吗？”  
“……”朴珍荣被他这自来熟的口吻噎了一下，不说话了。  
这人不对。自打他光荣负伤后林在范就和换了个人似的，从头到脚地不对劲。之前还保持距离客套着称一声朴老师，现在对他的称呼直接升级，开始亲亲热热地叫名字了。白天他挂了林在范电话好半天没缓过劲儿来，刚刚才说服自己那是幻听，结果当事人立马跑过来身体力行地向他显示这就是真的，您就甭自我催眠了。这个直球直得不能再直，差点把他砸晕。  
“那个…”他酝酿了半天，说，“我昏过去的时候，是不是说了些什么？”  
“对啊。”  
“说什么了？”他心里一紧，仍是轻轻松松的口吻。  
“多大的人了，还和小孩儿一样。”林在范说，“哭着喊着不去医院，我好不容易依你的意思叫了那只花孔雀过来，那人果然是中看不中用，就简单看了看，说这药药性不烈，不用大惊小怪，给你喂了几片药就扔给我了。我又没你家钥匙，没办法，只好先让你在这儿凑合住一阵。”  
“……”朴珍荣反应了一会儿才意识到林在范嘴里的花孔雀是谁，他把程振那张桃花朵朵开的脸和孔雀对比了一下，不得不承认林在范的形容真是十分地恰当。  
“那你…”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
林在范看他的眼神几乎算得上温柔，他心里沉了一沉。  
梦里叫他的那个人…是林在范。  
算了。他想，总要作出让步的，不是吗？  
然后他真心实意地露出个微笑来，“那谢谢你的照顾了，在范哥。”

朴珍荣靠着门，看林在范在厨房里忙活。  
这人果然还是说到做到，实现了他投喂的承诺，只不过由外带变成了自己动手。  
“这么晚了，你其实不用这么麻烦的。”  
“没关系，我也还没吃呢。叫外卖不健康，你稍微等等，马上就好…去去去，别给我裹乱！”林在范百忙之中，对着溜进来的猫说。  
“你的猫挺可爱的，叫什么名字啊？”  
“叫Nora，有一阵老在我家楼下转悠，我就抱回来了。什么都好，就是太淘气。”  
Nora不满意地拖长声音叫了一声，掉转身投入了朴珍荣的怀抱。  
“嘿你这吃里扒外是跟谁学的？”林在范被气笑了。朴珍荣蹲下身撸猫，神情淡淡的，整个人浸在厨房昏暗的灯光里，那场景太过温柔，太有烟火气，他有些晃神。  
已经很久没有人造访他的家了。除了一只猫，便只有一人生活的痕迹。  
“在范哥。”朴珍荣叫他。  
“嗯？”他反应过来，赶紧去对付嘀嘀叫个没完的电饭煲，把热腾腾的粥舀到碗里。  
朴珍荣耸了耸鼻子，笑着道，“好香。”  
“对不起。”他看着对方带笑的脸，忽然说。  
他知道朴珍荣并没有怪他。但错误是由千万个错失铸成的，他错过了朴珍荣的短信，他不敢想如果再晚来一步，朴珍荣会变成什么样子。  
杨锋举着手术刀对着他微笑，手下是一具女尸，血淋淋的，显然剥皮才刚刚进行到一半。朴珍荣倒在一边，人事不知。  
他那时候，是怎么做的呢？  
虽然很想上前看看那人有没有事，握枪的手甚至为此颤抖，如果朴珍荣…他迅速打消这个念头。他已经犯过一次错，绝不允许自己再犯第二回。于是他将枪口对准杨锋。  
“把刀放下，转过去。双手抱头蹲下，不然我开枪了。”  
“林队还真是铁石心肠呢，同事生死未明，你却连一个眼神都不给他。“男孩儿不以为然地松开手。  
当啷一声，手术刀落地。  
惨白的刀刃映出他一张没有表情的脸，眼睛却是堂皇的。  
“对不起。”他又说一遍，“我应该早点来的。”  
“不关你的事，是我自己要这么做。”朴珍荣有一下没一下地摸着Nora，他甚至冲他笑了笑，“谢谢你能来。”  
这种不抱任何希望的语气听在林在范耳朵里，比扇他一耳光还难受。朴珍荣本就不期望他会来，他一直把自己置于孤立无援的境地。  
“不会有下次了。”他对朴珍荣说，也对自己说。  
“不说这个。”朴珍荣并不想继续讨论这件事，转开了话头，“你审杨锋，审出些什么没有。”  
“杨锋的第四个目标是朱虹，之前是天启新闻法制板块的负责人，剥皮客的新闻就是她一直跟的。”  
“…没抢救过来。”他没忍心告诉朴珍荣杨锋趁他昏迷又继续干了些什么。那个男孩儿手脚的确很快，朱虹已经看不出什么人样儿了，倒也不辜负他“剥皮客”的称号。  
“其他的也都招了。杨锋的母亲章新洁，两个月前因为肝癌死在医院里，一直没有下葬。杨锋拿她练手，通过麻醉，然后放血的手法先后杀掉了三名女性Alpha，剥皮弃尸。口供，人证和物证都对的上。不过他一直不肯签字，说要见你。”  
“我现在去见他。”  
“现在？你身体还没好全，先歇一晚，明天一早我送你去。”  
“不行，来不及了。24小时以后杨锋就会被转到看守所，到时候想撬开他的嘴就没那么容易。”朴珍荣穿上大衣，一边系扣子一边道，“他被你们审了这么久，精神已经到了崩溃的边缘，这时候去正好。”他顿了顿，目光在林在范脸上一扫而过。  
“还有，谢谢你了。”

凌晨的J市安静得过分，四下黑漆漆一片，只有市局一幢大楼灯火通明。  
林在范拗不过朴珍荣，只得跟他返回去，又一个电话叫来了王嘉尔，几个人塞满了审讯室，中间坐着一个杨锋。  
“杨锋，我们按你的意思把朴老师叫来了，现在你总该老实了吧。”  
“我要和老师单独谈一会儿。”  
“你不要得寸进尺！”林在范刚要发作，朴珍荣用一个眼神制止了他。  
“这里是市局，他不会对我怎么样的。在范哥，你们先出去吧。”  
“你想对我说什么？”朴珍荣目送他们几人鱼贯而出，在杨锋面前坐下。指尖并拢成塔形叠在下巴处，是一个标准的审问姿态。  
“我让你失望了，是吗？”  
“没抱期望自然谈不上什么失望。”朴珍荣冷淡地说，“开始我对你的确很感兴趣，不过到现在，我想知道的都已经知道了。如果不是你非要见我，我不会坐在这里。所以请你就事论事，不要浪费我的时间。”  
男生轻笑一声，“你真的什么都知道了吗？老师，你不像是这么粗心的人啊。我是怎么找到胡大龙的，为什么在我母亲死了快两个月才开始寻找类似的目标？说实话我很后悔没有早些下手呢…”他舔舔嘴唇，有些得意地笑了。  
“是他们。”朴珍荣说。  
“不，不是他们，是他。”男孩儿叹口气，“老师，既然我逃不过一死，不妨也做件善事。你当真以为胡大龙这么好心，告诉你关键信息让你这么快找到我？你什么时候发现我，什么时候去找我，都是一步步精心计算好的。你是带着镣铐跳舞的人呢…再怎么样，也越不过既定的轨道。”  
“他是谁？”  
“他是个很好的人，像你一样好。不，甚至更好。他肯为我们这些迷茫的人指点一二。从前我一直不知道自己是谁，是他教会了我如何找到真正的自己。”  
“通过杀人？”朴珍荣冷笑，“这种教学方式真新奇啊，我还是第一次见。”  
“他也是我的老师呢。”杨锋轻柔地说，“朴老师，你只是引我看到真理之门在何处，而他是给我钥匙的那个人。”  
“既然你感激他，为什么不替他保守秘密？”  
“听说下面很冷，母亲又不理我，我还是想多一个人陪陪我的。他是个很合适的人选。况且，有时候他有些自信过头了，我们都是他的棋子，可未必会完全任他摆布。”  
“他是谁？”朴珍荣又问一遍。  
“我只能告诉你这些，亲爱的朴老师。你身为老师，擅长给学生出题，想必也十分会解题吧。我等着你找到答案，希望不会等太久。”杨锋敲敲桌子，“现在叫他们进来，我要签字了。”  
门外传来喧哗的人声，依稀有哭喊的声音，是受害者的家属来认尸了。  
男生在一片吵闹中和他对视，缓慢地做着口型，朴珍荣的手指攥紧了。  
杨锋短促地笑了一声，一字一顿道，“那么，再见了，朴老师。”  
门开了，林在范阴沉着脸进来，“把他领到另一间去签字。”他对王嘉尔说。  
朴珍荣转头看他。  
“我都看到了。”林在范走近，低声问，“他最后对你说了什么？”  
“没说什么。”他拍拍他肩膀示意他放松下来，“只是感谢我教过他几节课而已。”  
“就这样？”他在林在范眼中看到怀疑。  
“就这样。你不信也没办法。”他背过身离开，林在范的目光一直牢牢跟着他，他半边身子被这目光炙烤，另半边却因杨锋那句话浸在了冰水里。  
“他是你的背面。”男孩儿恶作剧地对他露出笑容。  
他关上门，隔断林在范的目光，连同那句话一并留在了屋里。


	2. 第二案：大地之香

实验结果显示，人们对不同香水气味的偏好可能是一种性择。而信息素的味道区别在极大程度上影响了性取向和性吸引力，这是世所公认的。那么，是否存在这样一种可能性，通过人为制造类信息素的气味剂来改变人体本身的信息素气味，进而影响其性吸引力，甚至改变性取向？笔者认为，香水中存在某类物质，极有可能成为该种气味剂的主要构成。若加以提纯，可在不会改变人体本身性征的前提下变化性征外观。换言之，一个Omega在该气味剂的作用下可以成功伪装成为Alpha。无疑，若这样一种气味剂研发成功，会对Omega的生活带来极大便利...  
眼熟吗，这段话？  
近来我开始翻看你旧时的论文，这篇论述信息素和香水的文章让我很感兴趣。异想天开，却有理有据。  
又及：你换联系方式的频率快得有些出乎我意料了。我一直很忙，于是也顾不上问候你。  
可我听说，你新得了份工作，于情于理，我需要表示一下。  
不如就用香水吧，当作一个小小的礼物。  
祝你今天愉快。我亲爱的...珍荣哥哥，如果你还允许我这样叫你的话。

林在范觉得自己可能是与朴珍荣八字不合，这人自第一次见他，不到两周时间，已经光荣负了第二次伤。  
他载着朴珍荣连人带车摔在人行道上时，大概这辈子的面子都被提前预支出去，丢了个一干二净。林队不经常带人，车技一般勉强算得上凑合，自信万万不会出现因为闪避老奶奶而摔个人仰马翻的情况。  
然而…打脸来得猝不及防。  
他一骨碌从地上爬起来，扭头一看，朴珍荣正以一种与他外表相差甚远的狼狈姿势坐在地上。  
“对不起对不起，我的错，早知道应该打车的…”他一迭声道，伸手去扶朴珍荣。  
林在范心里后悔得只想抽自己一百八十个大嘴巴。今早他出门，正撞上住他楼上的朴珍荣。刚好是周二，朴珍荣也要去市局，偏巧林在范的车前一阵出了点问题送去修理了，就只能天天骑着辆二八上下班。他厚着脸皮邀请朴珍荣坐他车体验体验民情，只那么随口一说，没想到朴珍荣还真屈尊坐上了他的后座。  
他这辆二八，岁数应该和十个Nora加起来差不多大，从他爸手里传到他这儿，再过个十几年，应当就可以列进J市博物馆供人瞻仰了。走动起来零件叮铃咣啷乱响，行人唯恐避之不及，倒省了装车铃的麻烦。  
林在范学艺不精胆子却大，两个大男人晃晃悠悠挤在车上，一路有惊无险地这么过来，就快到市局了结果晚节不保，二人双双和人行道来了个亲密接触，自行车发出最后一声悲鸣，光荣壮烈了。  
差点壮烈的还有J市警局的镇局之宝朴珍荣。  
“别动。”朴珍荣皱着眉避开了他的手，“我的腿好像出了点问题。”  
林在范张口结舌地站在原地，不动了。  
朴少爷是含着金钥匙出生的公子哥儿，浑身上下都金贵，骨头都比常人易碎。说是人吧，其实是个瓷制的工艺品，轻易磕碰不得。他小心翼翼扶着工艺品去医院，拍了片又去交费，上上下下好一通忙活，临了还被认成了肇事者。  
年轻的女护士扬着下巴用鼻孔看他，“人是你撞的？”  
“呃…这个…”他想了想，四舍五入好像还真是。这锅扣他头上不冤枉。  
“不关他的事。是我自己不小心。”朴珍荣替他解了围，他左腿被石膏裹得严严实实，坐在轮椅上，看起来还真有点重症患者的感觉。  
“你骨头比较脆，还好摔得不严重，只是轻微骨折，留下来观察两天就出院吧。这几天都不要走动，好好养着。”护士又瞪了林在范一眼，转头走了。  
“你回局里吧，我一个人在这儿没事。”朴珍荣对林在范说。  
他越是这么轻描淡写，林在范就越是过意不去，上前推着他进了病房，一面道，“这几天局里也没什么事，我再陪陪你。”  
邻床的老太太好心给他递了只苹果，林在范接过去，专心削起来。  
果皮一圈圈旋到底，一丝未断，饱满的果肉露了出来。  
朴珍荣有些惊讶，“你这手艺不错啊。”  
“还好，以前…”林在范不知怎么有点卡壳，“以前经常削。”  
“给谁削啊？”朴珍荣生起些逗他的心思，“女朋友，还是男朋友？是个很漂亮的Omega吧？”他接过苹果，咬下一大口，“嗯…还真甜。”  
“没…没有。”林在范的脸腾地红了。  
“噗。我们林队没想到还很纯情啊。”朴珍荣笑得打跌，又顾忌个人形象抬手去挡笑出来的褶子，一时间弄了手忙脚乱。  
林在范：“……”  
没想到这朴珍荣表面上看是个温和有礼的小白兔，内里却是切开黑啊。  
他把苹果抢回去，说，“你要吃就好好吃，不吃就给我！”  
“嗳，别啊…”二人闹作一团，邻床的对话好巧不巧，就在这时传进他们耳朵里。  
“…听说又走了一个，是楼上那位…”  
“可不是嘛。”来陪床的是那个老太太的女儿，面露忧色，“妈，要不咱转院吧。总出这种事，就算医院没什么错，心里也还是膈应…”  
“打扰一下。”林在范出声打断了母女二人的谈话，“你们说又走了一个，是什么意思？”  
“这个…”老太太看了看他，神色犹豫。  
“麻烦您告诉我们，我们是…”他刚想亮证件，朴珍荣眼疾手快地按住了他。  
“不好意思啊阿姨。”朴珍荣对着老太太露出微笑，“他是我爱人，见您刚才在说医院，像是有什么不好的事情，他担心我所以语气冲了点，您别见怪。”  
“哎呦，没关系的呀。”老太太活了一把岁数，最喜欢的就是俊俏的大姑娘大小伙儿，她见朴珍荣生得盘靓条顺，嘴还甜，就打心眼儿里爱他，拖着他手上下细细端详，“小伙子生得真俊，不是我说，我老太婆活这么大年纪，像你俩这么般配的人呐，少…”  
“阿姨。”朴珍荣赶忙打断了老太太，“那您能告诉我们，这医院有什么古怪吗？”  
“其实说古怪也不古怪。医院嘛…死人是常有的事，但是这一个月就走了四五个人，还都是什么…心动过速死的，家属天天来闹，真是没法儿在这里呆下去了。”  
林在范想了想，刚才他送朴珍荣来医院时，门口的确堵着些人，吵吵嚷嚷的，他惦记着朴珍荣的腿也没细听，没想到其中还有这样的文章。  
“而且啊我听说，之前就有些病人突然犯了心脏病没了，开始还好好的，不过这东西也说不准呐…”老太太有些伤感，“人都是说没就没，好好走着路，摔一跤指不定就爬不起来了，我这把老骨头也是时候归西了…”  
“您说什么呢。”朴珍荣赶紧安慰她，“您长命百岁，往后的日子长着呢。”他一面说，一面朝林在范使个眼色。  
林在范会意，接上朴珍荣的话好一阵安慰，把老太太哄高兴了才作罢。  
“王奶奶，您今天例行检查做了没有？”一个护士走过来。  
老太太见了她，一时间脸上皱纹都舒展开来，“是小汪啊，我好着呢，你忙，不用老花时间来问我。”  
“那可不行。”小汪说，“您得注意一点，虽然是老毛病，可马虎不得。”  
“好好好。”老太太答应着，转头朝朴珍荣说，“那我先去做检查了，你们小两口也别老在病房闷着，多出去走走。”  
房间里的人瞬间走了个干净，就剩下他们两个。  
也不知是不是老太太的称呼太过亲热，气氛有些尴尬。朴珍荣干咳一声，“那个…我是为了套话方便，你别在意啊。”  
“没事。”林在范也掩饰性地咳嗽了几嗓子，“要不我们出去走走？”

“我一直在想老太太的话。”林在范推着朴珍荣在楼下转悠，市医院有个不大不小的公园，出来透气的病人都往这边涌，他们俩一个推着另外一个，夹在各式老弱病残里，倒有些意外的和谐。  
“是不太正常，但这里是医院，出现这样的事也说得过去。”朴珍荣显然也在想这件事，说，“我会注意的。如果发现不对劲，马上告诉你。”  
“说得是。”林在范挠挠头，“我该回去了，朴局现在准骂我呢，你想吃什么？晚点我给你带过来。”  
“算了吧在范哥。”朴珍荣笑道，“你先去应付朴局吧，吃什么我自己解决。”他看了看自己的腿，“其实我更希望现在就出院…”  
“想什么呢你。”林在范一句话给他堵回去，“好好在医院待着别乱跑，晚上我给你带汤来，这样好得快些。”

林在范打开家门。  
他是偷摸着跑回来的。朴局见他现在不仅仅迟到早退，竟然光明正大地开始翘班了，还带上了朴珍荣，气得七窍生烟，上来就是一通不分青红皂白的数落。从他刚毕业进局里天天跟人屁股后头翻垃圾桶说起，一路骂到他昨天没扶老奶奶过马路，足足说了有一个多钟头。林在范左耳朵进右耳朵出，在记吃不记打这方面他天赋异禀，前脚刚出朴振荣办公室，后脚见局里没什么事儿，就又寻个由头溜了。  
论煲汤他是一把好手，林在范看面相并不是居家好男人那挂，可厨艺是实打实的好。他临回家前拐去菜市场买了一大堆食材，铁了心地要用食物堵住朴珍荣的嘴。  
此刻他左手拎了只死透的鸡，嘴里还叼着个装满菜的食品袋，费劲地蹲下身换鞋。  
一双骚气的豹纹高跟鞋乱七八糟地倒在玄关处，旁边是双镶满碎钻闪瞎人眼的尖头社会鞋。  
林在范呼吸一窒，默默地把鞋穿了回去，转身就要走。  
“在范小宝贝儿。来来来我看看，长高了吗？”女人大呼小叫着从里面跑出来，老鹰抓小鸡似的把林在范逮个正着。  
林在范：“……”  
大约今日出门的确没看黄历，回家都能撞见瘟神。他放弃了挣扎，举双手投降，“姑，你来J市怎么不和我说一声？还有，”他忍了又忍，终于还是忍不住吐槽，“我都多大了还长高个屁啊，你那一套十年前就过时了好吗？”  
“叫谁姑呢？”女人伸手给他一记爆栗，“我青春年少，不许这么叫听到没？叫我姐！”  
眼前这位自称青春年少的姐姐正是他的表姑，林磊。人如其名，非常霸气，还有一点儿脱线。  
不，是非常。  
虽然眼见着迈入四十岁大门，儿子到了可以谈婚论嫁的年龄，此女依然认为自己人见人爱花见花开，和二十出头的小姑娘PK不在话下。林在范的表弟王文王，算是百分百随了他母亲，铁打的自信感，流水不断的社会鞋，骚气程度可和朴珍荣身边的程振一较高下。  
他深吸一口气，暗想，难怪我每次见那只花孔雀，都控制不住地手痒呢…  
让他手痒的罪魁祸首不自知，偏偏还送上门来找打，带着一脸欠揍的笑容朝他走过来，手上抱着只生死未卜的Nora。  
林在范对王文王怒目而视，“给我把猫放下！”  
“哎呀在范，怎么和你表弟说话呢？”林磊刚当完他姐又把自家儿子送给他当弟，辈分着实混乱，她笑嘻嘻在原地转了一圈儿，“你家比我想象的好多了，这么干净，有女朋友了？”  
“呃…”林在范有点跟不上她的思路，只发出了个意义不明的单音节。  
“或者是男朋友？Omega？Beta？还是Alpha？Alpha也不要紧，你姑我很开放的。”林磊重新拾起辈分来，拿出长辈的架势压他，八卦八的非常理直气壮。  
“没有的事…”  
“切，别不承认，你小子喝奶的时候你姑我就换了一个连的男朋友了。”林磊拿出条围巾，朝他眼前一晃，“这东西哪儿来的？唔…”她夸张地吸了吸鼻子，“好香，但是…和你的信息素不太一样呢。”  
林在范定睛一看，白底黑纹的格子印花，不是朴珍荣的还是谁。  
如果有后悔药我一定攒足十年的量，他面无表情地想。  
如果能穿越回昨天，他铁定会记得把朴珍荣落在他家的围巾还给他，铁定今早出门儿选择打车，铁定今天不回家在外面凑合一宿…  
“这我同事的。”他干巴巴道。  
“同事？跟你回家过夜的同事？”林磊的眉毛简直要扬到天上去，“小在范，我记得你好像不是爱带人回家的性格啊。”  
“就是就是，在范哥，你就招了吧。别不好意思，你这个年纪再不谈恋爱就成剩男了。”王文王狐假虎威，将坑哥这一属性发挥得淋漓尽致。  
“行行行…”林在范被这两人烦的不行，随口应了，“八字没一撇呢，还在追，你们别给我添乱，OK？”  
“非常OK。”两人齐刷刷对他比出OK的手势。  
“对了，你们来J市干什么？”他把Nora从王文王手上抢救下来，安抚性地塞给它个玩具让它一边玩儿去，又随口问。  
“我出差来这边待几天，有个案子比较麻烦。”林磊说，“你妈还让我问你是不是死了，怎么过年都不回去。她说今年你要是再不领回来个人给她看，以后也不用回去了。”  
“哦。”林在范面不改色，“那劳烦你告诉我妈，让她记得烧个纸人给我，男的女的都行，长得好看就成。”  
“得，这话你自个儿跟你妈说去，姐姐我忙得很。”林磊大手一挥就要出门，“改天把你那个小男朋友带给我瞧瞧。”  
“你怎么知道是男的？”  
林磊冷笑一声，“你们那警局，有女的吗？你这锯了嘴的闷葫芦，我看除了内部消化也找不到第二条出路。”  
“哎哎哎等等，把你儿子带走！”  
“他这几天跟着你。”林磊甩下一句，高跟鞋踩出六亲不认的步伐，就这么走了。  
“……”林在范回头，看了看眼巴巴盯着他的王文王，露出一个充满杀气的微笑。  
“你你你干什么…别乱来啊…”王文王后退一步。  
“你不是想看我男朋友长什么样儿吗？”林在范说，“一会儿跟我去市医院，什么该说什么不该说，你小子明白。说错话了我就…”他拖长了声音，看王文王抖成一只炸毛的锦鸡，笑得和蔼可亲，“我就把你炖了，给他补补身子。”

“与语言、外貌、情感或意志相比，气味的说服力更大。”  
“人们可以在伟大、恐怖和美丽之前闭起眼睛，对于优美旋律或迷惑人的话可以充耳不闻，但是他们不能摆脱气味。因为气味是呼吸的兄弟，它随着呼吸进入人们的体内，如果他们要生存，就无法抵御它。气味深入到人们中间，径直到达心脏，在那里把爱慕和鄙视、厌恶和兴致、爱和恨区别开来。谁掌握了气味，谁就掌握了人们的心…”  
程振的目光越过书脊，落在朴珍荣脸上，他盯着他看了一会儿，露出一个标准的假笑。  
“你身上的气味儿告诉我，你很享受现在的生活。怎么，你对医院的PTSD已经治好了？”  
“我从来就没有过PTSD。”朴珍荣说，随即嫌恶地皱起眉头，“装什么文艺青年，把你书收起来，少在这里现眼。”  
“没办法，我这人很有礼貌。比方说，我非常尊重我约会对象的喜好。今天来看你只是顺便，我还有约。接下来要见的这位小姐是个爱书如命的人，偶尔换换口味和高知谈恋爱，感觉也不错。”程振拈起书页间的干枯玫瑰，朝它吹了口气，那花儿很轻易就碎了。  
“小心。”程振笑眯眯地说，“美丽的东西都太脆弱了。所以乐极，容易生悲。”他停了停，目光落在朴珍荣床头的一瓶香水上。  
“Hermes？送这个给你的人很知道你的喜好呢…”  
“你走好。”朴珍荣不客气地下了逐客令。  
程振也不恼，眼神暧昧地看向门外，“是，我也该走了。”   
林在范正提着个保温桶进来，身后跟着王文王。  
“这位小兄弟品位不错嘛。”程振自来熟地拍拍王文王肩膀，“我走了，回见啊。”  
林在范思考片刻，决定无视这句话，以及无视说这话的人。他揭开保温桶的盖子，对朴珍荣说，“喏，这汤我熬了两个多钟头，趁热喝。”  
朴珍荣看了看王文王，“这位是…”  
“哦，这我表弟王文王。估计要在J市待一阵，我看他闲着也是闲着，没事儿干就给我跑跑腿。今天带他过来给你认个脸，这几天可能局里会比较忙，我不一定抽得出空来看你。”  
“怎么了？”  
“有案子。不过也不算大案，就是太琐碎比较费事儿。”林在范把汤舀进碗里，那汤显然是熬了许久，色泽浓郁，醇厚的香气在病房中扩散开来。  
王文王在一边眼巴巴看着，“哥…”  
“哪凉快哪待着去，来之前还没喝够？”林在范赶苍蝇似的挥挥手，“你先出去转转，我跟你珍荣哥有事儿要说。”  
王文王留下个我懂的眼神，迅速闪了。  
“这案子跟王老太太和咱们说的事有关系，有患者家属闹到市局里了。”  
朴珍荣不解，“这事儿按理说应该找医院，再不成就上法院解决，怎么惊动市局了？”  
“家属说这不是意外，是谋杀。”林在范扶额，“但是无凭无据，只说老人平时身体硬朗，不可能就这么一下没了，绝对是有人蓄意干的，我们好说歹说不听劝…”  
朴珍荣笑了笑，“敢在市局这么闹，这人来头不小啊。”  
“还真让你说中了。”林在范一拍大腿，“J市最出名的企业家，搞房地产那个…叫什么陆瑾善的，他妈上个月就是因为心梗死在市医院了。”  
“这么有钱，还和普通人挤公立医院？”  
“这人做慈善比较多，平日里立的就是亲民的人设，说是不要铺张浪费，老太太自己也同意，就待在市医院了。”  
没曾想老太太这么一待，就把命送在了这儿，怨不得陆瑾善心有不甘。  
“这事儿有古怪。”朴珍荣慢慢地喝了口汤，“陆瑾善这人热衷搞慈善，想必十分在意名声。在警局这么闹，对他自己有百弊无一利。商人最是看重利益，这种赔本买卖他不会干，那是为了什么呢…”他眼神幽深起来。  
“我要出院。”朴珍荣深吸一口气，对林在范说。  
“哎呦我的祖宗，你这腿还得再观察几天，老实呆着行吗。”林在范恨不得穿越回去让几分钟前的自己闭上嘴，“这案子我来跑。”  
“我是市局的顾问，在其位谋其政。有问题我怎么能坐视不管？”  
林在范看朴珍荣说着话，居然一掀被子就要下床，连忙把人按回去，“行行行你想怎么样怎么样，不过丑话我说在前面，我们得约法三章。”  
“你说。”  
“第一，不准单独行动。”  
“好。”  
“第二，我手机二十四小时开机，不会出现像上次失联的情况。所以你一有新线索，要马上向我报备。”  
“可以。”  
“第三，腿伤没好前先住我家。”  
“这个，我…”  
“你什么你？看看你现在半身不遂的样，没人照顾能行吗？这是我的底线，不然免谈。”林在范从他手里抢过去汤碗，又给他装满，“把这个全喝完，我去给你办手续。门口晃的那小子，别看了，给我进来。”   
王文王一直在门外探头探脑，抻长了耳朵听壁角。此刻听见林在范召唤，忙不迭跑过来，“怎么啦哥？”  
“你在这儿陪着，我去去就来。”  
“……”朴珍荣看着王文王一脸笑意状似乖巧地点点头，不由得抖了抖。  
这位表弟，笑得倒有些图谋不轨的意思啊…  
果不其然，林在范的身影刚消失在门口，王文王就迅速切换八卦模式，神神秘秘凑上来道，“珍荣哥，你和我哥交往多久了啊？”  
“啊？？？！”朴珍荣一口汤呛在喉咙眼儿，险些当场去世。

“你和你弟说什么了？我觉得他对我们有误会。”  
“这个你别担心。”林在范扶着一瘸一拐的朴珍荣挪进门，“他和他妈一个德性。看见我对哪家姑娘笑一笑，就能脑补出我们第二天领证。我在他俩眼里啊是过期的大白菜，折价能买几个钱就是几个钱，再过几年我和对门儿王大爷也能凑一对儿了…”林在范絮叨到一半，又觉失言，“当然我不是说你，我和你的话，是我高攀，高攀。”  
朴珍荣：“……”  
那不然还是谈案子吧。  
林在范把一大叠卷宗堆在他面前，“时间太仓促，我只简单查了查。带回来的差不多都在这儿了，今天熬个通宵，估计能看完。”  
“你早就开始怀疑了？”  
“这几天表面看起来风平浪静，暗地里并不太平。”林在范面色凝重，“我和几个线人联系过，‘牧师’还在活动。”  
“你觉得陆瑾善和他们有关系？”  
“说不准…但我有种感觉。医闹并不是巧合，有人想引市局把注意力放在这上面。”  
“井水不犯河水。在范哥，我记得我同你说过…”  
“我记得。所以我在等。一旦他们越界，我不会留情。”  
朴珍荣的视线停在资料上。陆瑾善正隔着纸页和他对望，笑得一脸喜气。单看面相这人的确是个做生意的料。见人三分笑，和气生财。爬到这么高的位置还没忘与人交际的根本，可见有几把刷子。  
只是那笑容未免太油滑了些。  
他说，“我明天去见陆瑾善。”  
“我和你去。”  
朴珍荣摇摇头，“在范哥，官场上的人擅打官腔，你见得也多了。生意场上摸爬滚打的，说话的套路只会比这更多而不会少。你性子太直，问不出来什么的。我和你借个人。”  
“谁？”  
“我想让王副队和我一起去。”

碧城地产是J市规模最大的地产公司，占据了市场近半数的份额，连锁业务已开展至省，乃至全国。在碧城上班的人，哪怕是薪水比一般白领高不了多少，腰板儿也比常人挺得直，且不说真才实学有没有，架子先学了个十足十。  
朴珍荣和王嘉尔一并站在楼前，碧城地产几个金字在太阳底下闪闪发光，玻璃板堆砌的墙面拔地而起，构成J市最高的一幢建筑。而陆瑾善的办公室，就在这座玻璃建筑的顶端。  
“啧，有钱人就是不一样。”王嘉尔由衷地发出感叹，“朴老师，你怎么样，还撑得住吗？”  
“没事。”朴珍荣之前婉拒了王嘉尔要他坐轮椅的提议，仅拄了副拐杖一步一晃。他身板薄，面色又苍白，看着倒真易让人生出些不忍来。  
“朴老师，别逞强了。陆瑾善这种人精，苦肉计不好使的。”  
“我没想用苦肉计。”朴珍荣淡淡地说，“我不坐轮椅，代表我是以平等的姿态和他对话。谈判要摆正位置才不会输。”  
王嘉尔笑起来，自动门朝他们打开，他上前一步扶住朴珍荣，低声问，“为什么选我？”  
“你之前在经侦呆过一段时间，想必接触过很多经济类案件。对付这种人应该很有一套吧？”  
“你查我？”王嘉尔一字一顿，脸上笑容不减。  
“我以为大家心知肚明。你们在背后不是叫我特派员吗？”  
“信任是相互的，朴老师。”王嘉尔耳语道，“你获得了在范哥的信任，背后调查这种手段，就不必再用了吧？”  
“我只相信我看到的。”年轻漂亮的女秘书遥遥朝他们走过来，他做个噤声的手势，“现在，把你的注意力转回这里。”

陆瑾善真人和照片所差无几，肥白的一张脸，脸上那笑像是画上去的，看久了腻得慌。和朴王二人职业化的笑容虽不是一路，却也假得大同小异。  
“请问警官怎么称呼？”  
“客套的话就不必了。”朴珍荣将秘书递上的茶推到一边，“陆先生认为您母亲可能是非正常死亡，有证据吗？”  
王嘉尔不知从哪摸出个本子和一根笔，眼观鼻鼻观心，将随行小弟这一角色扮演得相当之好。  
“呃…这个…二位看，现在已经到了饭点儿，我在餐厅订了一桌，不如我们边吃边谈？”  
朴珍荣笑道，“陆先生，怎么办呢…您的美意我们心领了，但是毕竟有规定。这几日局里案子多，还请陆先生长话短说，我们工作也进展得快些。”  
“好说，好说。”陆瑾善一迭声道，“证据倒是没有。按常理来讲，医院一个月死四五个人也不算什么，不过全是心内科的患者，而且都是心动过速死的，警官您看，这合理吗？”  
“陆先生，没有证据，单凭怀疑，是达不到立案标准的。这一点相信之前我的同事已经和您说明过。”  
“市医院的医生，护士，再不济还有病人，你们挨个儿查，一定能查到些什么。你们这么坐视不管，是不是有点不通情理啊。”陆瑾善笑着低头喝了口茶，“我看你年纪还轻，可能不懂变通。规矩是死的，人是活的。”  
“哦？怎么个活法？”  
“喝茶，喝茶。”陆瑾善将茶杯推向他二人，“朴警官听说过恒爱孤儿院吗，我当年做慈善的时候，曾经去过那里。”  
王嘉尔稍稍一抬眼，朴珍荣捏着茶杯的手正停在他左前方，指节发白，杯中茶水微晃。  
“我小时候在那里待过一段时间，可能陆先生去的晚，我对您并没有什么印象。”朴珍荣坦然道，“不过话说回来，这与您所怀疑的有什么联系吗？”  
“我儿子如果还活着，也像你这般大了。一时有些怀念，失言了，对不住。”  
“没关系。既然陆先生不肯配合，那我们也不必打扰了。”朴珍荣站起身来，礼貌地点点头，“告辞。”  
王嘉尔跟着他出去。  
“这一趟如我所料，没什么收获。”朴珍荣低声道，目光下移，停在王嘉尔手里的笔记本上，“不过副队大概有所收获。查归查，别耽误了正经事才好。”  
王嘉尔笑了笑，撕下刚写过的那页纸，扯碎了揉成一团。  
“我没想查。姓陆的老头儿真要查到些什么，至于当面和你说吗？早去省里告御状了。他那话是对你说，也是对我说。这人一肚子坏水，别以为我看不出来。”  
朴珍荣微微有些惊愕，随即道，“很好，既然他想演戏，我们也可以陪他演一出。”  
“Bingo。”王嘉尔打个响指，“你总算和我想到一块儿了。现在先回局里吧，把情况和在范哥说说。我现在还真看不出这人葫芦里卖的什么药，先装不知道吧，等他自己露出马脚。查还是要查的，别让姓陆的知道就好，”

“安插个人进医院好了。”林在范听完王嘉尔的汇报，想了一会儿，“和市医院通通关系，他们院长现在被医闹弄得焦头烂额，应该会同意。不过要避开陆瑾善的人，找个生面孔去。”他在脑中快速地将可用人手过了一遍。  
“行，就你吧。”刚好经过的崔荣宰就这么入了林队长的眼。  
“我会让他们把你安在心内科，嗯…当个实习生好了，打针会吗？”  
崔荣宰反射性地立正站好，“我大学学的是法医。”  
“呦，和老段原来是一路的。”林在范笑道，“那正好，法医医生不分家，这差事交给你再合适不过，去了那边警醒着点，有不对劲了马上报告。”  
“好。“崔荣宰答应着下去了。  
“近两个月市医院心内科意外死亡的患者资料都在这儿了。”林在范点了点桌上厚厚两大沓纸，“又补充了些，把不符合条件的筛出去，还剩九个人。”  
“一个月四五个人的频率…”朴珍荣皱起眉。  
“还有一点非常可疑。死亡患者清一色为三十岁出头的男性Alpha，只有陆瑾善的母亲薛金花不符合这个条件。”  
“这个姓陆的是来捣乱的，我们今天去了一趟，一直讲废话，一点有用的都没说。”王嘉尔说，“你们说这陆瑾善是不是和凶手一伙儿的？”  
“不好说，先看看荣宰能查到些什么吧。”林在范回答，“刚才朴局找我谈了谈，这案子还是得立案，通知一下陆瑾善吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“陆瑾善不知使了什么招，让省里都发了话。市局服从上级领导，我们也没办法，况且本来就要查，立了案更方便。先让姓陆的得意一阵好了。”林在范道。  
朴珍荣思索一阵，道，“陆瑾善这么有恃无恐，想必可以把自己摘得干净，他城府深，破绽没那么容易露出来。我们需要找准突破口，不然这是个死结，打不开的。”  
他话音未落，一串高跟鞋的声音由远及近，停在了门口。  
女人笑着敲敲门，说，“我没打扰到你们吧？”  
林在范循声望过去，睁大了眼睛。  
来人正是之前刚和他打过照面，给他留下个拖油瓶表弟的脱线表姑，林磊。  
林磊接收到他的吃惊，耸耸肩，“之前和你说我有案子，就是你们负责的这起，我是陆先生的代理人。既然你们已经开始立案调查了，律师有权介入。刚才他们已经查过我的证件了，要再查一遍吗？”  
“…不用了。”林在范不作声，还是王嘉尔替他作了回答。  
“很好。”林磊说，“介于我和林队有亲属关系，之前已经向陆先生做了说明，陆先生执意继续聘请我，那么出于调查公正性的考虑，我们和朴振荣局长作了反映，经他同意，这起案子现在交给王副队负责。”她笑了笑，“小在范，你退出了。”  
林在范捏紧了拳头，“朴局之前可没说过…”  
“事出突然。我们也是刚刚才和朴局通过电话，相信很快他就会亲自告知你。我今天来只是走个流程，认识一下各位警官。”林磊说着向王嘉尔和朴珍荣点了点头，“今后还要仰仗各位了。”

经林磊这么一搅和，一群人也没了继续讨论案子的兴致，眼见着天色已晚，便各自散了。  
林在范一路沉默着开车，光影飞快地在脸上变换着，嘴角都不曾动一下。  
朴珍荣觑着他神色，试探地开口，“在范哥…”  
林在范临走前去了趟朴局办公室，想来林磊所说的话已经得到了证实。  
“下手真快啊…”林在范的声音仿佛是从牙缝里挤出来的，“前脚刚立案，后脚就派律师来。我这个表姑平日虽然不靠谱，工作起来绝对六亲不认。陆瑾善这是铁了心不让我碰这个案子了。”  
朴珍荣笑了笑，将白天陆瑾善对他说的话原样说了一遍，“规矩是死的，人是活的。他这么费尽心思离间我们，其中必定有鬼。我们干脆顺水推舟，让他以为目的达到就好了。”他接触到林在范的眼神，挑挑眉，“在范哥应该不是那种死守规矩的人吧？”  
林在范叹口气，“也只能这么干了。”  
第二天，一直以暴躁出名，近来心气儿渐渐平和的林队让众人又一次见识到了扛把子的威力，和刚获得“实权”的王副队在局里险些大打出手，狠话一句接一句地往外抛，王嘉尔听着，一张脸由白变青，由青转红。  
“好。你够有种，林在范。没能耐跑朴局那边说道，到我这里甩脸子有意思吗？”  
“有意思，特别有意思。”林在范冷笑，“别以为我不知道你打什么主意，想架空我？你睁大眼睛好好看看，整个刑侦队，他姓林，不姓王！”  
“你他妈的还真以为市局是你家开的了？”  
“行了行了，吵什么，还嫌不够乱？”段宜恩一直冷眼看着，终于忍不住上来劝，转头对一边的朴珍荣说，“朴老师你也别干站着，说两句啊。”  
朴珍荣低头沉默半晌，说，“我一个新来的顾问，没什么发言权。既然林队退出这个案子，那我也退出好了。”

“这下好了。”林在范出了市局的门，坐进车立马换了一张脸，对朴珍荣苦笑道，“两个人一块儿放假，你可以好好养你的腿了。”  
朴珍荣没接他的话，低头盯着手机，面色凝重，“他们在我家对面安了人。你看这里…”他递过手机，指给林在范看，“我在家里装了监控，每个房间都有。客厅正对面那栋楼，有个房间窗口有反光。”  
林在范定睛一看，确实不错。  
“是军用望远镜，62式8X30，它顶上的反光板非常特殊，我可以肯定。”朴珍荣继续说，“我们被他们盯上了，一举一动都在他们的视线范围内。林队，你仔细想一下，最近‘牧师’有什么异常举动吗？”  
“按最近线人提供的消息来看，地下交易场的交易虽然频繁了些，但还在可控范围内。”林在范说着，突然倒抽一口气。  
“怎么了？”  
“日子错了。昨天本该是接头的日子，他没和我联系，靠！”林在范烦躁地捶了下方向盘，“我怎么就忘了…”  
“事情太多，一时忘记也是有的。但出现在这个时候不能不警醒，在范哥，你还是…”  
林在范打断了他的话，“有消息进来了。”他低声说。  
是王嘉尔发来的短信。  
“在范哥，我刚接到消息，南城区一个废弃的钢厂里发现了一具男尸，这地方之前有‘牧师’活动的迹象，我们还调查过一阵子。我觉得不对劲，你看看这人你认识吗？”  
图片刚下载了一半，停车场的信号并不太好。朴珍荣凑过去，只看到了半张浮肿的脸，是个男子，嘴角带血，似乎是被人活活打死的。  
林在范低声说，“这是我的线人。”  
“要去现场吗？”  
“不行。”林在范说，他忍了又忍，太阳穴旁青筋突突地跳动，但语气还算得上平静，“他们算准了我不能去。为了把戏做足，我向朴局递了停职申请，他同意了。”  
好一招请君入瓮。他们在布局，对方同样在布局，甚至技高一筹。停了职的林在范没了身份便利，除了在家里呆着，好像也干不了别的什么。前路尚未找到，退路已被锁死，他们现在骑虎难下，俨然陷入了僵局。  
“先回家。”林在范深吸一口气，发动了车子。

接下来这几天，林在范现身说法，将什么叫不务正业演绎得淋漓尽致。成日窝在家里，不是撸猫就是照顾伤患，退役刑侦队长摇身一变，适应家庭妇男这个角色适应得非常快。  
“早啊。”  
朴珍荣从卧室出来，就看见这人叼着片吐司瘫在沙发上，电视里篮球赛放得正热闹，Nora卧在他膝盖上昏昏欲睡。  
一股退休老大爷的生活气息扑面而来。  
见他穿戴整齐，林在范懒洋洋抬起眼皮，搭理了他一下，“今天要去学校？先把早饭吃了，我送你。”  
“差不多行了啊，演给谁看呢？”  
朴珍荣自从成为林在范的“房客”，算是把房东的自然人属性摸了个底儿掉。此人作息非常之规律，整理癖晚期患者，虽有Nora上蹿下跳地捣乱，家里地板仍是光溜溜的，连一根猫毛都见不着。除此之外，林在范对其他的一切，都秉持着差不多得了的想法。穿戴可以凑合，吃饭可以凑合，住的地方也可以凑合。不过他到底还算有几分良知，没忍心让伤患跟着他一日三顿地吃泡面，好歹发挥了一下埋没许久的厨艺。朴珍荣有时候看着，都会发自内心地感叹这人生命力还真是和小强有一拼，生活技能明明满点，可就是藏着掖着，非到紧要关头不用。  
“他们不就想看我待在家没什么事儿干么，那就如他们所愿好了。这么说来，咱俩还真是给这些人省事了不少。”林在范把吐司囫囵塞进嘴，一面嚼着，一面含糊不清地说，“一个住楼上，一个住楼下，现在干脆住一起，要观察一块儿观察了，多方便。”他顿了顿，想起王嘉尔听见他说他和朴珍荣一起住时那个牙疼的表情，感觉自己左半边牙齿也开始隐隐作痛，“哎你说，这些人是不是都被正事隐藏了八卦属性，怎么一个两个都往歪想啊？”  
朴珍荣把一句不是他们歪是你自己就不正的吐槽咽回肚子里，还是没忍住，翻了翻眼睛，“那不是正好，对面的人如果是个单身汉，现在一定不好过吧。”  
“也是。”林在范若有所思地摸了摸猫头，见朴珍荣笔直地路过餐桌，竟是直接朝门口去了，急忙站起来，“哎等等，把早点吃了。”  
“我没有这个习惯。”  
“啧，你这小子…”这下林在范是真开始牙痒痒。朴珍荣平时看着稳重，骨子里还是个小孩儿脾气，非常懂得欺软怕硬。前些时他腿伤未愈拗不过林在范，就一日三餐乖乖地按他意思来。现在好得差不多，狐狸尾巴就露出来了。他三步并作两步，扯着朴珍荣衣领把他拽回桌边，把牛奶盒子塞他手里，“赶紧的，把饭吃了。”  
“……”朴珍荣对这人只许州官放火不许百姓点灯的德性表示无语。他胡乱塞几口面包，刚咽下去，突然一阵反胃。  
“怎么了？”林在范忙给他顺气，“喝几口水，你不舒服还是别去学校了吧。”  
“不行。”他把手按在胃部，等那阵古怪的抽搐过去，喘口气道，“我落下的课已经够多了…”  
“况且…我们总也需要有个人出门才行。”朴珍荣又是一阵咳嗽，“他们越来越放肆了，再这么下去，放窃听到家里也不是不可能。”  
从林在范这个角度看，朴珍荣的脸被玻璃杯遮掉了大半，只余一抹发红的眼尾，缀在雪白面孔上格外明显。他叹口气，放柔了声音，“没关系，我来想办法。”  
“你现在需要的是休息。”他不由分说，一把将朴珍荣抱起。朴珍荣还未来得及反应，已经被他原路送回了床上。  
“哎，等等，我觉得我还是…”他挣扎着要起来，又被林在范按回去。  
“既然是休假养病，就做你该做的事，好好躺着。”林在范替他掖好被角，把朴珍荣像只蚕似的裹在里头，他还要说话，眼神扫到床头，脸色沉了下来。  
几个小瓶子整整齐齐排成一排摆在那儿，他眼熟得很，不是程振上次送来的药又是什么。  
“你还在吃这个？睡眠是有多差？”他拿起其中一个药瓶，阴着脸道，“这算什么，药物依赖？”  
朴珍荣四肢都束在被子里，动弹不得，只得苦笑，“在范哥，每个人都有些小毛病的…”  
“这是小毛病吗？我看你今天不舒服，也是你自己作出来的！”  
朴珍荣不语，整个人窝在床上，被单雪白，他脸色也雪白。林在范紧盯着他，这人一年四季脸上都是苍白的，少有血色，他有时候碰到他的手，那手指白，且凉，是病态的泛着寒意的凉。  
像是常年不见阳光的人。  
“你别管我了。”朴珍荣说。  
林在范没动。他听了这话，甚至眉毛都不曾动一下，仍是站在那儿，手上紧紧攥着药瓶。  
“我…我在查你。”朴珍荣闭了闭眼，终于下定决心飞快地说，“局里每个人我都查过。我接近你，开始就目的不纯。所以…”  
“所以你要我别管你了。现在说这个是不是已经晚了？”林在范忽然笑了，“Jackson看得出来，我自然也看得出来。只不过，你从头到尾都是在装吗？”  
“我…”  
“我说过我信你。我这人不喜欢作承诺，既然说过就一定要做到。我知道你有很多事没讲，也知道你有很多秘密。不过没关系，人人都有秘密，这是你说的。那天你对我说的话，可是真心？”  
朴珍荣下意识地咬住嘴唇。  
“你看，你原是不会说谎的人。”林在范说，“我信你。我也会等，直到你肯开口对我讲的那一天。”

崔荣宰活了二十余岁，别的不敢保证，仗着这张傻白甜的脸，扮猪吃老虎是一绝。他混在一帮医学生里，打着实习生的旗号在医院里四处乱转，几天下来如鱼得水，竟是心内科的病人都混了个脸熟，凡是性子热络点的，都知道新来的有个实习生叫小崔，话不多人却勤快，办事爽利脾气好，是个靠谱孩子。带他们的护士长年纪不大，人倒有些更年期迹象，时不时就要挑实习生的刺，崔荣宰吃她几次堵，也不恼，仍是笑嘻嘻地垂头听训，暗地里脑筋却转得飞快。  
公立医院不比私人医院，吃皇粮，办事儿效率不高，有的是时间勾心斗角。崔荣宰来了没多久，听护士们天天碎嘴，已经将这里的情况摸得差不多。  
这地方表面看的确没什么异常。情况糟的病人日常盼着一死了之，情况好的则心急着出院，自顾不暇，一般没人关心别家的事情。除了急诊，平日总是风平浪静。然而，这里呆的一般都是些高血压、心梗之类的老年病患者，年轻人很少。但近两月意外死亡的却大半是三十出头的年轻男性，谁都会觉得古怪。  
崔荣宰手上有份名单，上面列着两月内9名死亡患者的基本资料，以及重点怀疑对象。薛金花夹在一众男性面孔里，格外打眼。她是最后一名死者，也是陆瑾善的母亲。这几日崔荣宰围绕薛金花做了小范围调查，将老人的主治医生以及护士，乃至最后接触的人，都过滤了一遍，没有发现什么可疑迹象。眼见着案子毫无进展，陆瑾善那边逼得紧，队里的主心骨林在范又被停了职，饶是崔荣宰性子温和，此刻也不由得焦躁起来。  
他在这边胡思乱想，那边有人坐不住了。  
“小崔，傻愣着干什么？九号床的王老太太今天检查还没做，快去！”护士长的声音远远飘过来。  
人在屋檐下...  
他默默叹口气，应道，“这就去。”

“王奶奶，检查还没做吧，我陪您去。”他敲了敲门，走进病房。  
老人安静地躺在病床上，手上还在打着点滴。  
崔荣宰看了看，点滴瓶不知什么时候空了。他伸手一探，脸色突变。  
老人的呼吸已经停了。  
他待要按铃，手又收了回来。四下看了一圈，发现王老太太的床头除了常有的鲜花水果，还放着一个不起眼的小玻璃瓶。他打开瓶盖，一股香味溢出来。  
是香水。  
一个年过六旬，常年卧床的老人，会有使用香水的习惯吗？  
他犹豫了一下，把香水瓶塞进口袋。

喵。  
林在范扣上门，一只褐色的小脑袋探出来。  
他笑了笑，伸手把Nora抱起来，小声道，“珍荣在睡觉，你乖乖的，别乱跑。”  
手指接触到柔软的猫毛，他想起刚刚朴珍荣头发的触感，又忍不住叹口气。  
连睡着的时候都皱着眉，心思多得很，实在让人参不透。  
世事难拼一个信，人情常带三分疑。  
王嘉尔曾经告诫过他，他不是没放在心上过。  
可是...  
Nora 瞧着他，讨好地冲他歪歪头。  
朴珍荣总让他想起他的猫。他们其实很像，都是披着高冷外壳的小动物。只要有热源照着，再坚硬的外壳都可以被烤化。  
心火被点燃就再难灭掉，他忽然生出一种成为热源的想法。  
总会被捂热的，不是吗？  
他不确定地想。  
手机震了震，崔荣宰发来了一张照片。  
香水瓶...  
他皱起眉头。  
市医院的心内科继薛金花之后，迎来了第十位死者。  
“让Mark分析一下构成。”他快速回复，指尖微微一滞，随即又写到，“把这东西送半瓶给我，我找人看看。”  
王嘉尔的动作很快，刚过午饭点，这瓶香水已经由崔荣宰之手辗转至市局，传到了林在范手上。  
“这是什么？”朴珍荣打着呵欠走出来，他难得睡了个好觉，眼下青黑已褪了大半。  
“香水。”林在范回答，“上次你住院时，和我们聊过天的王老太太还记得吗？人没了，就在今天早上。荣宰觉得这瓶香水很可疑，刚刚送过来。”  
他拧开瓶盖嗅了嗅，有些疑惑，“这味道好熟悉...”  
“Hermes的大地系列。”朴珍荣神色变了变，“是我常用的一款。基香和这瓶香很相似，但又有些不同。”  
“这凶手难不成还是个制香的，品味挺高啊？”林在范转了转香水瓶子，“我认识个香水的行家，找他问问，说不定能有收获。”  
“哦？你还有这种朋友？”  
“你也认识。”他撇撇嘴，“我表弟，王文王。”

林在范对这个便宜表弟的评价可以有很多，一言以蔽之，就是没有富二代的命，长着富二代的病。虽说林磊已经是小有名气的刑辩律师，到底还是靠输出劳动力吃饭的高级打工者，家底儿是有些，离“富”差得远，“贵”就更不用提。  
然而王文王走的路线却和他妈大不相同，此君打小就对时尚这种富人才玩得起的行业深感兴趣，俗话说三岁看老，王文王百岁抓周时独辟蹊径抓住了林磊脚上的高跟鞋，自此便一发不可收拾，服装、饰品、香水无一不精，连大学专业都选的是什么珠宝鉴定，浑身上下洋溢着一股败家气息。  
此时这位便宜表弟正煞有其事地研究这小半瓶香水，手法可谓是练家子级别。只见他将香水往空中一喷，又不知从哪儿摸出条手帕一抖，手掌轻挥，大半的香味儿便附在了手帕上面，王文王顺势上前，装模作样地嗅了嗅。  
林在范、朴珍荣：“……”  
“是木质的男香，较为清新，一般气场较强的中年女性也可以使用。前味用了葡萄柚和橙，中味以花居多，玫瑰、广藿香、天竺葵…隐约还带着粉红胡椒粒的辛辣气息。你说的不错。”王文王对朴珍荣道，“这款香的确是Hermes大地的孪生兄弟，只不过更为浓郁持久，而且少了些商业香的程式化，多了份稳重优雅。如果要我选，我会pick这一款。”  
林在范在手机里翻了翻，找出王老太太的照片递给王文王，“如果说这香水是给这个老太太的，你觉得合适么？”  
王文王一瞧，拍手道，“果然，我就说这款香有些不同。是我想得太狭隘了，调香师的灵感源于大地系列，却不局限于此。原本是面向男性群体，胡椒的味道被大幅减少后，中味更加深厚。我瞧这老太太气质很好，知书达理的，这款香配她再合适不过了。调这香的人是谁？你们认识吗？”  
“我们要是认识，也不用在这儿跟你废话了。”林在范苦笑，“看来还是定制香？”  
朴珍荣朝他使个眼色，两人撇下王文王，进了卧室。  
“香水杀手？”刚一关上门，林在范便道，“在医院上班，天天和消毒水打交道，鼻子都发木了，这人还有这种爱好？”  
“疑点太多。我甚至不能确定是不是一人所为，这瓶香水的出现固然特殊，王老太太也并不属于凶手的目标群体。准确地说，薛金花和她都不符合。是什么让凶手改变了标准呢？我们掌握的线索太少，而之前的男性死者大都已下葬，取证困难，只能通过走访他们的亲属，看看还能找到些什么了。”  
“好说，Jackson对这个最有经验。”林在范冲他扬扬手机，“这不，他和你想到一块去了，这会儿已经把走访的调查结果发来了。”  
王嘉尔发来的记录大多为手写，草草拍就，很多都有些模糊，林在范这边还在和难辨的字迹较劲，朴珍荣凑过去，已经一目十行地看完了。  
“还是香水。”他说，“有几位亲属提到现场留有一瓶香水，他们都没怎么在意，香水多半已经遗失了。只有…”他低头重新确认，“只有两名死者的妻子还留着香水，王副队已经把物证带回市局了。”  
林在范眼睛一亮，“两瓶？加上这瓶肯定还能发现什么。”说着他又皱起眉头，“还得让Jackson跑一趟，来这么频繁，对面那位铁定要起疑心，妈的…”他扭头看看对面，那窗口还在坚持不懈地反着光，“挑这么容易被发现的地方，是存心想膈应我们吧？”  
王嘉尔的电话非常应景地在此时响起。  
“在范哥，我让有谦把香水样本给你们带过来，他现在估计已经到楼下了。”  
“……”林在范又看了看对面，咬咬牙一狠心，应道，“知道了。”他挂了电话，抬眼，直勾勾盯着朴珍荣看。  
朴珍荣被他盯得有些发毛，忍不住后退一步道，“你要干嘛？”  
林在范伸手一扯，他没站稳，整个儿跌进了对方怀里。  
“珍荣啊，对不起。”林在范牢牢抱着他，朴珍荣比他略低几寸，毛茸茸的刘海擦在他脸侧，呼出的热气灼红了他的颈窝。他将手按在对方的肩胛处，隔着那层薄薄的肌肉甚至能听见心跳。  
激烈地，一下一下地撞击着，穿过无数血管和骨骼，亲吻他的掌心。  
朴珍荣显然和他一样紧张，在他抱上来那一刻，这人就僵硬成了一块木头。  
“对不起。”他低声又说了一遍，“只有这个办法，整个房子就卧室一扇窗，关上了他们就看不到了。”他拥着朴珍荣跌跌撞撞来到窗边，从对面的角度看，他们俨然是在亲吻，接下来便是做热恋中情侣该做的事。  
林在范拉上窗帘，房间暗下来。  
他环着他，安静地站了一会儿，沸腾的心跳渐渐平稳了。  
“好了。”他松开朴珍荣，看着眼前人明显还在发懵的脸，半开玩笑地拍拍他肩膀，“现在那人一定长针眼了吧。”  
两人一前一后地出了房门，王文王一见他们就沙发上站起来，一脸笑意，深藏功与名。  
“你们…”他看看表，“时间挺长啊。”  
林在范干咳一声，“好好说话。”  
王文王这才意识到还有外人在，把目光转向一边的大个子，张张嘴，什么都没说出来。  
这人自从敲门说要找在范哥以后就闭了嘴，王文王和他搭话给他倒水一概不理，铁了心地要把沉默是金贯彻到底。  
林在范转转眼珠，笑着对王文王说，“你不是说想见那个调香的人吗，这不，人家亲自上门，你怎么还傻站着？”  
“啊？”王文王将这大个儿从头看到脚。  
年纪有点小啊…  
但是话少，人稳重，还真有些大师风范，说不定是个调香天才呢？他迅速过了心里那关，迅速将脸上的表情调整为搭讪专用表情，笑嘻嘻道，“怎么称呼啊？”  
“……”金有谦表面平静内心风起云涌，他悄悄抬眼，接收到林在范的眼风，一时竟不知队长葫芦里卖的什么药，只得硬着头皮顺着答，“金有谦。”  
“我叫王文王。”王文王自来熟地同他握手，“我是Z大珠宝鉴定的研究生，才入学的，估计会在J市呆很久。我对香水很感兴趣，有时间可以向你请教一二吗？那个…”他边说边掏出手机，“要不先加个微信？”  
金有谦大概从未见过如此热情的人，简直毫无招架之力，将一句话结巴出了节奏，“呃…呃…那…那个…在范哥…”  
“没事儿，我表弟爱交朋友。”林在范一脸慈父的微笑，十分顺手地把小弟卖给了表弟。“有谦今天又带来了两瓶他自制的香水，斑呐，你要不要看看？”  
“好说，好说。”王文王的眼睛跟着金有谦转，目光灼灼要在他身上钻出几个洞来。  
然后金有谦就在这目光攻势下，云里雾里地把香水样本拿了出来。  
“搞什么？”他想，“我不就是跑个腿吗？”然而眼前的场面太过诡异，新认识的小孩太过热情，熟悉的林队和朴老师笑容又太过高深，他脑子转不动，挣扎半晌，放弃了。  
一定是Jackson哥搞的鬼。他最后得出这么个结论，并暗下决心在本月份的打哥业务中又记一笔。  
远在市局的王嘉尔茫然不知即将降临在自己身上的惨剧，王文王同样对自己被坑了的事实一无所知。兴致勃勃地在被卖过程中卖力地帮他哥数钱：  
“嗯…看来Hermes大地系列为你注入了不少灵感。这三瓶香水仿佛是出自同一母体的三个婴儿，气味相近却各有不同。先前分析过的一瓶气度优雅雍容，是一位年逾古稀的老人。而新的这两瓶，一瓶更为浪漫活泼，像是未沾染世俗气息的艺术家。另一瓶矜持许多，隐隐有乌木的味道，让人想起办公桌、书籍、和高大的写字楼，是一个稳重的商务精英。我说的对吗？”  
林在范和朴珍荣对视一眼，二人眼中俱是惊讶。王文王所描述的，与两位死者的身份特征竟然完全吻合。  
难道说，凶手真的是调香师出身，是精心为每一个受害者量身定制香水的气味杀手？  
动机是什么？又是如何做到无声无息间置人于死地呢？  
林在范目光微沉，就在此时，王嘉尔解开了他的疑虑。  
“过量的肾上腺素摄入，致使患者心动过速死亡。”王嘉尔在短信中写道，“Mark检验了点滴瓶，发现残余药剂中肾上腺素严重超标。”  
为病人注入大量肾上腺素致其死亡，医生不会发现异常，只会以为是突然发病。心脏类疾病发病率较高，并不会让人起疑。  
那么怀疑对象将病人排除在外，就缩小至医护人员。凶手是一个在市医院任职的，能够近距离接触患者并拿到药物的医生或护士，有制香的从业经历。  
“还是不够具体。”朴珍荣低声说。  
林在范一把抓住他手腕，忽然道，“你的腿怎么样了？”  
“啊？”  
“该到复查的时候了吧。”林在范没头没脑地说，“今天也没什么事情，干脆现在去市医院吧。你们两个。”林队长深刻地演绎了什么叫翻脸不认人，抬手将金有谦和王文王往外轰，“要联络感情去外边联络，我送朴老师去医院。”  
一群人被他三言两语，安排得明明白白，刚刚还满当当的客厅，一时间就剩下Nora一只猫。  
Nora踱着猫步在客厅踩了一圈儿，去厕所玩了一会儿水龙头，又到厨房磨了磨爪子，深感不满。嗷一声叫唤，窜进卧室将窗帘生生扯下半片来。  
对面的窗口人影一闪。

“怎么才来复查？”给朴珍荣检查的护士颇有些恨铁不成钢的意思，她利索地拆下朴珍荣腿上的绷带，“骨头长得还行，没什么大问题，隔一周再来看一次，就可以了。”  
“说得是。我们俩最近有些忙…”林在范在一边赔笑。  
“忙就是理由了？腿长在你男朋友身上，你就不担心了？”护士把眼一瞪，见林在范还不安分，自怀里摸出根烟来，火气又旺了几分，“还抽烟？不看看这是什么地方，去吸烟室抽！”  
“哎，好。”林在范正巴不得，连忙往吸烟室的方向去了。  
地方还算大，但通风不行。十几个老爷们散在各处，烟雾缭绕，味道呛人得很，想来都是烟瘾犯了，于是也顾不上环境好坏。林在范朝其中一个大黑个儿凑过去，说，“兄弟，借个火呗？”  
大黑个儿抛给他一只火机，林在范接住，二人并排着吞云吐雾。  
“东子死了。”大黑个儿沉默了一会儿，说。  
林在范心里一沉，东子就是先前死的那个线人。他盯了“牧师”很久，费尽心思安进去几个人过，大多停留在跑腿小弟的阶段，很难接触到核心层，东子是仅有的一个最接近“牧师”秘密的人物。如今他已经暴露，林在范拿到手的可靠信息却寥寥，只知道“牧师”是个有序的犯罪组织，自发地进行犯罪活动，也接外人递来的活儿。之前杨锋一案中，负责抛尸的司机胡大龙极有可能就是他们其中的一员。然而一切只是猜测，没有根据。“牧师”的管理层为几人，是男是女，背景如何，他一概不知，却已经折了最得力的东子。形势不容乐观，在家的这几日他并没闲着，联系了其他几个线人，今天来的大黑个儿就是其中一个，叫罗兵，跟了他几年，行事粗中有细，是比较靠得住的人物。  
“几个兄弟已经撤出来了吗？”他低声问。  
“嗯。剩下大勇还有我，我们看看情况再走。”罗兵回答，“我今天来，是想给你这个。”他示意林在范看那只火机。  
林在范翻过背面，“7501？什么意思？”  
罗兵摇摇头，“不知道。我在东子手里发现的，他攥得很紧，应该是很重要的东西。”  
“行。我回去看看，你们动作也快点，先躲几日避避风头吧。”林在范还要再说，却听外面忽然起了喧哗。  
“杀人啦！”尖利的女声划破走廊，脚步声、人声杂乱，朝这边涌过来。林在范脸色一变，对罗兵说，“你赶紧走！”  
咣一声门被撞开，一个护士挟着个人进来，和林在范正打了个照面。  
那人苦笑着说，“在范哥，对不住，我又给你添麻烦了。”  
林在范瞠目看了看护士，又看看朴珍荣。  
“你…”他你了半天，眼睛瞟到罗兵已顺着人流混出门，稍稍安下些心，向朴珍荣道，“怎么搞的？”  
那护士像是很不满意林在范无视她的态度，举了举手上的注射器，冷笑一声，“林队长，我手上可是剧毒的氰化钾，只需要一点儿，他就能死透。”  
“所以呢，你想要什么？”  
护士显然没想到他会这样回答，愣了愣。  
“你手上这个人，也算半个警察，你挟持警察，威胁警察，总该有个目的吧？”林在范看看这护士，觉得有点眼熟。  
朴珍荣动了动，低声说，“小汪，你别激动…”  
“别动！”小汪厉声叫道。  
那个每日不论多忙都会记着提醒老太太做检查的小护士，和眼前这个状若癫狂的女人重合了。  
“哦。我明白了。”林在范说，“也许你是觉得警方太没有水平，死活找不出你这位靠肾上腺素杀人的香水大师，于是就急着自投罗网？可我记得，你对王老太太明明很好…”  
“代理型住院癖。”朴珍荣说，他的腿还不大方便，此刻勉强支撑着，额上尽是冷汗，“也叫做代理型孟乔森综合症。通过故意在其他人身上制造一些伤病，再尽力去照顾这个人，以此来满足自己关爱他人的愿望，获得一种扭曲变态的成就感。如果我猜得不错，你经手的病人一定和你关系都很好，而且病情多有反复。然后待你对他们失去兴趣，又或者寻找到下一个目标时，通过注射肾上腺素的方法使他们死亡，这种方法不易被察觉。为什么这一次偏偏留下证据了呢？”  
“你们太慢了。我已经玩太久，没意思了。八支香水已经足够了，剩下的只不过是凑数。”  
“制香的人想必都有些完美主义情结，既然八支已经足够，为什么不停手？”林在范慢慢向她逼近。  
“你给我站住！”小汪尖叫，注射器微晃，朴珍荣的颈部流出血来。  
“好好好，听你的，你别激动。”  
“把枪给我，手举起来，退到墙角！”  
“呃…这个…”林在范有些为难，“可能你不大了解情况，我已经停职了，没有配枪。”   
朴珍荣低笑一声，“你自诩为调香师，所有的香都是源自Hermes的大地系列。制香灵感源自花，源自草木，源自大自然，从未听说过有来源于香水本身的。可见你悟性不高，只能拾人牙慧，对已进入市场的商业香稍加改进，就可以变成自己的香了？真是强盗逻辑，可笑可悲。”  
“你懂什么？这香对我意义非凡…”她骤然被朴珍荣说中心事，情绪激荡，身体有些不稳，林在范对上朴珍荣的眼神，瞅准时机扑上去。朴珍荣顺势反手钳制住她，注射器无力地在他颈边划过，掉落在地。  
“Beta。”他的黑眼睛里闪着淡漠的光，“这么灵的鼻子却去窃香，可惜了。哪怕你不是个Beta，有信息素，也一定是复制品，毫无新意地将别人的气味儿偷过来，混在一处罢了。这不正是你的风格吗？嗯？”他甚至连一个眼神都吝于给女人，松了手。  
林在范掏出手铐，咔嚓一声将小汪拷牢，“幸亏手铐没上交。Jackson呢？”他四下看了看，门口除了围观的好事者，再无其他，“怎么这么慢，就是爬也该爬到了。”  
“背后说我什么坏话呢？”说曹操曹操就到，王嘉尔分开人群，领着一队人进来，看见林在范手上抓着的女人，挑起半边眉，“就她？”  
“其中一个。”林在范说，“带回去审，看能不能咬出其他人来。”

“汪爱华，27岁。早年曾赴巴黎学习香水知识，归国后在Hermes分部担任调香师，在那里遇见了你的丈夫。离婚后你辞掉调香师的工作，在市医院心内科当一名护士。”林在范翻着面前的资料，“辞掉高薪工作来当一个小护士，你这思想觉悟挺高啊？”  
“有意思的是，你丈夫和你离婚不久后就心脏病突发死了，也是在市医院，不知道你们有没有在医院见过？还是说，你就是当时负责他的护士？”王嘉尔在一边说。  
“情况差不多就是你们想的那样。”汪爱华显然已经恢复了平静，语气冷淡，“我没什么好说的，人是我杀的，香也是我调的，我都认，你们满意吗？”  
“说实话我对你的香水很感兴趣。”朴珍荣突然说，“刚刚说你是窃香，有激怒你的意思。你的香水脱胎于大地系列，类似却不雷同，做到这一点其实很难。”  
汪爱华笑了一下，“你不用安慰我，我没什么天分。品香可能还够格，制香就差远了。大地系列是我的老师参与制作的，作为一支商业香，它非常好，但正因为受众广，难免会有迎合的感觉。我只是根据每个人的特征将程式化的那部分改掉，融入他们自己的气味罢了。每个人身上都有代表他们自己的味道，老太太可能是雪花膏，茉莉发油的气味；商务人士可能是发蜡，金属框眼镜坚硬冰冷的味道；艺术家可能是颜料，画笔，和水的味道；孩子可能是深色蜂蜜，光滑、甜蜜和黏糊糊的气味。气味没有优劣之分，构成香味的个别香精可能质量优良，但作为整体却是粗劣的，工业化流水线生产出来的香水，是没有灵魂的。而我是像裁剪适合一个人穿的衣服一样，设计只供一个人用的香水。”  
“听起来是不错，你是个完美主义者。可你却能忍受自己杀掉一个完全不在你计划之中的人，并且为她制香，这不像你，也并不符合你作为调香师恪守的准则。我可以知道原因吗？”  
汪爱华的身体僵直了一刻，朴珍荣试图和她对视，但女人垂下头去。  
“我累了，我不想做护士，也不想做调香师了。无所谓完美不完美，这么结束也不错。”她最后说。  
这显然是不合作的态度。审问到这里，也再没什么继续的必要了。  
汪爱华的背后一定还有别人，或许是陆瑾善，或许是监视林在范他们的人，或许是“牧师”。又或者，这三者根本就是同一群人。  
他们必定抓住了汪爱华的什么把柄，让她甘愿缄口不言，用牢狱甚至是生命去交换的东西，究竟是什么？  
林在范将手伸进口袋，摸到那只火机，冰冷的触感顺着指尖蛇一般缠绕上来。  
“先出来吧。”他对朴王二人说。

“之前南城区死的那个人，是我安进‘牧师’的线人。”林在范对王嘉尔说，“他死前留下了这个。”  
王嘉尔接过来看，“打火机？”他一头雾水地将这东西翻了个儿，“7501又是什么？密码吗？”  
朴珍荣从他手中将火机拿走，按住侧边一旋，一个小小的USB口露了出来。  
原来是个U盘。  
林在范打开办公室的电脑，将U盘内容写入，里面只躺着一个加密音频。  
“密码应该是7501。”  
他刚把数字输入，音频就弹了出来，开始自动播放。  
“那小子上了这条船还想走？天底下就没这么容易的事情。咱们的队伍里既然混进了不干净的东西，清理门户也是应当的。这事儿得快，务必要不留痕迹。条子那边已经起了疑，找个人拖住他们。哦还有，老太太最近烦人得很，年纪大了脑子就糊涂，爱揪着过去那点事说，得防着别被有心的人听了去，干脆一并解决掉吧。把这活儿派下去，按‘死差事’的待遇来……”  
是陆瑾善。  
林在范一把抄起电话，“通知监视陆瑾善的兄弟，直接上门拿人。”  
电话那边的回应却并不怎么好，“林队，我们几个正想和您说。陆瑾善之前一直正常得很，也就是接待客户，审审文件什么的。弟兄们松了防备，结果今天我们交接的时候不留神，没看住，人已经跑了。”  
“什么？跑了？”林在范简直要把电话捏碎，“什么时候跑的，怎么现在才说？全市搜捕，堵住每一个出城的口子。妈的。”他恨恨地一捶桌子，“天黑前把这老头子给我抓回来！”  
一阵铃声催命似的响起来，是朴珍荣的手机。  
“朴警官，你好啊。”让林在范火冒三丈的肇事者偏偏在此时打来了电话，陆瑾善语气轻柔，每句话都浸着冰冷的寒意，“你们林队长现在想必很着急吧，叫他别白费力气…”  
朴珍荣按下免提。  
陆瑾善的声音毒蛇一般钻进在场三个人的耳朵里。  
“…我人现在已经在国外了。你们派来监视的人也太不可靠了，盯着一个被调包的冒牌货这么长时间，还兢兢业业地天天打报告，我都替你们累得慌。送你们的礼物还不错吧？香水大师，没想到我手底下还有这么别致的人才…”  
“陆先生，说大话时须得看脚下路。夜路难行，总会有摔跤的时候，乐极易生悲。”朴珍荣轻声说。  
陆瑾善一怔，随即哈哈大笑起来，“年轻人，你的忠告很好，我接受。不过你们也许看不到我摔跤的那一天。知道什么叫‘死差事’么？就是接这活儿的人从来就没有活着的打算。要死还拉一群警察陪葬，作为人体炸弹，算是非常好的待遇了。你们只有五个数的时间…”  
倒计时的嘀嘀声清晰地越过话筒传来，林在范的脸一下变得煞白。  
“5…”  
什么都不能做，五秒钟，连出门说明原因都来不及，更不要说疏散人群。  
“4…”  
他不知道原来人在一秒的时间内可以想这么多事情。他已经好久没有回家了，可能母亲的头发又斑白了些…他成为警察的第一天许下的诺言，花了近十年时间还未实现…他曾经爱过的人到最后都松开了他的手…他现在爱的…或将要爱的…  
五秒很短暂，也很漫长，足以让人走完一生。  
“3…”  
他的目光从王嘉尔强作镇定的脸上划过，看向了朴珍荣。  
“2…”  
算了。他想。  
“1。”  
“趴下！”他冲王嘉尔大喊一声，然后朝朴珍荣冲去，将他整个人牢牢压在身下。  
安静。  
什么都没有发生。  
咖啡机嗡嗡运行的声音，门外人来去匆匆的脚步声，朴珍荣的呼吸声，平稳地，安静地打在他颈侧。  
有人在笑。  
被遗弃在地的手机里传来笑声。  
“很好。”陆瑾善说，“听说人在危急时会下意识地保护自己最重要的东西。母亲会抱起婴儿，少女会抓起贵重的化妆品，科技宅则会拿起电脑。林队长，你最重要的东西是什么呢？说实话这个问题困扰了我很久，感谢你给我答案。人一旦有了记挂，也就有了弱点。唉…”他夸张地叹口气，“现在你的弱点抓在我手里了。”  
咔哒一声，电话轻轻挂了。  
他从朴珍荣的黑眼睛里看到自己，灰败的一张脸，神色狼狈。但对方是镇定的，脸色甚至没有比往常白几分，按着他的手腕脉搏有力，没有很快，也没有很慢。  
“在范哥，没事了。”他听见朴珍荣这么说。  
接下来发生的事情仿佛一部黑白默片，成倍速地在他眼前飞快闪过。  
他冲进审问室，汪爱华软软地倒在一边，了无生气，她再不能开口说话了。据段宜恩说，她将原本给朴珍荣的氰化钾留给了自己。  
王老太太的死或许是个意外，或许只是因为她多嘴说了什么，真相究竟如何，不得而知。  
陆瑾善于三日前在J市港口乘船出海，至菲律宾换乘飞机逃亡美国。  
“在范哥。”朴珍荣敲了敲他办公室的门，他把目光从厚厚的结案报告拔出来，转向他。  
原来就是这个人，这个人就是他最在意的人么。  
他迟钝地想。朴珍荣仿佛一无所知，他表现得太过正常，就像从不知道陆瑾善是何许人，更不知道他说过怎样的话。  
又或者他只是以为那就是句单纯的狠话。电影里的反派在完成使命后总会撂下句什么话的，而主角总会对此反应过激。现实终究不是电影，所以朴珍荣的平淡才算正常。  
“我的腿好得差不多了。”正常的朴珍荣对他说，分寸拿捏得非常好，是一个房客对收留他的善良房东所应抱有的感激，这感激不多不少，浮在表面，淡淡的。“这段时间多谢你的照顾。我想一直住在你那里，你应该也不大方便，所以我还是搬回去，怎么样？”  
什么怎么样。  
他淡漠地想，然后恍然大悟。  
哦。原来朴珍荣是在问他的意见。  
于是他说，“好。”  
“谢谢在范哥。”  
门朝他关上，房间里又只剩下他一个人。  
他站起身，为自己倒了杯咖啡。


	3. 第三案：密室逃脱

在天堂为奴，不如在地狱为王。  
——弥尔顿《失乐园》

她从黑暗里醒来。  
滴答。  
什么东西在响，像是水落在地板上的声音。空气中弥漫着一股铁锈味儿。她抬起头，监控摄像头像只蛇眼闪着绿莹莹的光，和她对视。  
“看来都已经醒了。”一个声音说，仿佛贴着她的耳廓在说话。  
是他。  
她心内一震，剧烈地挣扎起来。  
那声音并不理睬她，继续说：“我心里一直有个疑问，想让诸位为我解答。是个很老套的二选一的问题，一个小孩在废弃的铁道上玩耍，8个小孩在正常使用的铁道上玩，这时一辆火车飞驰而来，提醒他们离开已经来不及。在火车和9个小孩之间，有一个道岔和一个扳道工，如果你们是扳道工，会怎么做？”  
“是将火车行进路线扳到岔开的废路上，还是任由它继续行进？1个守规矩的孩子，和8个不守规矩的孩子，选哪一边呢？还真是个两难的问题...”  
那声音笑了笑，“所以我费了点功夫，请到各位来这里陪我玩这个游戏。各位可以选择回答，若能让我满意，就可以完好无损地离开；也可以选择不回答，解下头上的铁头盔，钥匙在你们的胃里，我将无偿提供刀具供各位使用。还有第三条路...”  
灯忽然大亮。刺眼的白炽灯光打在每一个人身上。  
七个活人，一个死人。  
坐在正中间的人显然已经死透了，因为他的脑袋像个烂西瓜似的被头盔夹得稀碎，血流缓缓渗出来，在他脚边聚成一滩。  
“不好意思。陆先生既不肯选第一条路，也不肯选第二条，那么只好让他给各位做个榜样。我给了他半小时，公平起见，各位也会有半小时的时间。”  
“游戏开始。”

天气回暖的很快。窗前的柳树昨天还是恹恹的灰黄，今日已透出些嫩绿来。这几日天气晴好，人们终于舍得脱下棉衣，换上些不太厚重的衣服。身体轻盈了许多，情绪自然松弛下来。  
林在范早年对寒冷并没什么概念，寒冬腊月照样可以穿着破洞裤活蹦乱跳，然而一岁一岁地长，眼见着成了二十有五快要奔三的人，他不得不屈从于自然规律穿起了秋裤。眼下已入了春，他也松了口气，在暖阳底下四处奔波，总比顶着寒风来回跑要强许多。  
林磊就是在这时候出现在他家门口的。林在范自上次在市局里见到她，已经过去了小半个月。这女人一向来去无影，他对此并不惊讶。  
“怎么，有事儿？你不是有钥匙么，在门口站着干什么？”他绕过林磊去开门。  
“我半小时后的飞机，就不进屋了。以后十天半月也不一定会来J市一回，想起还有个侄子，来看看。”林磊说。  
“那真是谢谢您了，难为你记着有我这么个人。”林在范翻翻眼睛，“你儿子我会看好的，不让他乱跑，您老就放心走吧。”  
“你这死孩子怎么说话呢？”林磊扬起手包要敲他，被林在范躲了过去。女人看着他笑嘻嘻的脸，犹豫一阵，还是说，“你和那个孩子的事我听斑斑说了，我觉得你们还是…”  
“哎，打住。”林在范打断她，“王文王那小子，说话靠不靠谱我还是有点数的。估计在他眼里我已经是个情圣级别的人物了吧？你别听他乱讲，我们就是普通朋友。”  
“你自己心里清楚。”林磊深深看他一眼，“在范啊，有些事儿该过去就得过去，你知不知道？”  
“什么事？我已经忘了。”  
“你再装，我可是看着你长大的，你脑袋里想什么我一清二楚…”  
“再晚你就赶不上飞机了。”林在范指指表，看着女人尖叫着转身，高跟鞋一路响过去，消失在电梯口。  
“你怎么不早说！”  
他笑了笑，关上门。  
王文王他们母子俩最擅长的就是哪壶不开提哪壶，林磊这次来，大概是真想认真地和他谈几句，可他并没什么聊天的兴致。  
旧时光无论好坏，终归是旧了，连回忆都是浪费。死了的，活着的，乘过他这辆车的，都要下车，都会离开。他驾着空车驶出起点，停在终点的同样也会是辆空车。中途见过的人很多，有人笑，有人哭，有人给他一颗糖，有人给他黄金，用金箔贴着的表面如此闪亮，剖开来却只是沙子。一切终如黄沙逝于掌心，都没有了。于是记不记得，在不在意，也没什么分别。  
人需要向前看。  
他把自己扔在沙发里，看着天花板发愣。这半月局里没什么大案子，都是些鸡零狗碎的小案，自然不须劳动上面派来的侧写专家。朴珍荣放在他办公室的桌子成了摆设，他想了想，发现自己好像有一阵没见到他了。  
那人淡漠的黑眼睛，看着很浅，又很深。  
有那么一瞬间，他以为朴珍荣会是他的黄金…  
电话打断了他的胡思乱想。

主编办公室的灯从昨晚一直亮到了今天。  
他觉得有些奇怪。虽说主编是个热爱工作的女人，不，是过分热爱工作的工作狂，但也从未出现过这种通宵加班的情况。况且这几日并没有什么大新闻，根本没有加班的必要。透过半开的百叶窗他可以清晰地看到主编趴在桌上的身影。那身影瘦瘦小小，衬得办公桌无比宽大。  
他笑着摇摇头，不论她平日讲话行事多么果断尖刻，终究是个人，也需要旁人的爱护。他起身过去，轻轻敲了敲她办公室的门。  
“主编？”他叫了几声，里面静悄悄的。  
也许是太累了吧。他这么想着，蹑手蹑脚地推开门，主编还维持着之前的姿势趴在桌上，一动不动。  
他试探地去推她的肩膀。  
女人苍白的脸露出来，整个身体朝一旁倒去，肚子上的伤口深，且长，血腥味儿扑了他一脸。

“死者谭欣荣，女，四十四岁，天启新闻的主编，今天早上九点被下属发现死在办公室里。”  
“早上九点？那怎么现在才出警？”林在范问。  
“发现她的男下属吓傻了，这人居然以为我们会把他当嫌犯抓起来，骗公司里的其他人说主编不在，硬生生瞒了小半天时间。”王嘉尔说。  
“嗯，脑子是不大灵光。”林在范看了看一旁抖成筛糠的“嫌疑犯”，评价道，“问还是要问，先把他带回局里吧。现场验的怎么样了？”  
“这里应该不是第一现场，尸体的有用信息更多。痕检科的兄弟们在提指纹了，监控记录正在找人调。”  
“她是怎么死的？”  
正低头查看尸体的段宜恩听见问话，头也不抬地答，“肚子上的伤口很深，划开了胃。我判断应该是失血过多，胃酸流出腐蚀内脏，加速了她的死亡。”他用镊子挑起伤口处的肌肉，皱起眉，“不大对…”  
“怎么了？”  
“伤口呈锯齿状，划开它的人显然十分紧张，而且此人似乎并不清楚胃的具体位置。他试了三次，为什么一定要是胃呢？”  
林在范的目光扫到女人的右手，手指上血污一片，甚至有大片凝血结在指甲里。他蹲下身，打开她的手。一枚钥匙露了出来，表面已被腐蚀得差不多，他仔细辨认了一番，只分辨出尾部一个字母。  
“R？什么意思？”  
“别动。”  
一只手伸了过来，打开了他想要去拿钥匙的手。  
是朴珍荣。  
他站在林在范后边，悄无声息地，显然已经来了有一会儿。林在范看了看他，朴珍荣把头撇开了。  
“我有一个猜想，请段法医帮我证实。”朴珍荣说，“钥匙为什么会损毁得这么严重，它接触过什么东西？”  
段宜恩换了把新的镊子，将钥匙小心翼翼拿出来。“黄铜内芯，镍制涂层，按理说不会被轻易腐蚀。”他把这东西放在鼻子下一嗅，“是酸。”  
“具体是什么酸还要进一步检验，但一定是强酸。钥匙表面还沾了血迹，难道…”  
“是从她胃里取出来的？”王嘉尔替他把猜想补全。  
“胃酸的主要成分是盐酸，单凭这个达不到这种腐蚀程度。凶手一定提前处理过。”段宜恩说，“不过钥匙倒有极大可能是从胃里取出的。”  
林在范下意识地看了朴珍荣一眼，发现他罕见地带了情绪，脸色阴沉得几乎要拧出水来。许久未见这人的脸色又白了几分，站在太阳底下要被晒化了似的。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没事。”  
“哦。”林在范稍稍安下心来，又去看尸体，刚一垂眼，却发现朴珍荣藏在袖里的指尖发着抖，他整个人都在轻微地发抖。他一把攥住他的手腕，厉声问，“你到底怎么回事？”  
朴珍荣没有回答，他在他抓住他以后抖得更厉害了，林在范甚至能看见他额上的冷汗。一阵幽微的香气飘出来，不是他常用的木香。  
是雪的味道，是冬天。  
林在范神色变了变，对在场其他几个人说，“尸检回市局做，不用等我。”言毕扯着朴珍荣出了门。  
一出门朴珍荣便甩开了他的手，他几乎连站都站不稳了，扶着墙剧烈地喘气，那香味儿一直绕在林在范鼻尖，绕得他心乱，他的眸色随之变深。朴珍荣没看他，抖着手在身上乱翻一气。  
他抢上一步，扶住他。  
“你要什么？”  
“我的药…药……”眼前人雪白的脸浮上一抹薄红，雪人被阳光照射着，终于挣扎着融化露出晶莹的内核。朴珍荣又伸手推他，含糊不清地说，“你走开…”  
他总是在推开他。  
林在范不再说话，沉着脸在对方的衣袋里翻了翻，找到一个药瓶。朴珍荣见到救星似的从他手中夺过药瓶，将瓶盖一旋，后方弹出一个针头，他几乎是迫不及待地将它扎进手臂里。  
他身上凛冽的香味儿瞬间淡了，朴珍荣顺着墙滑下去。  
林在范看着他。眼前这位公子哥儿无论何时都是从容的，他不会失态。即使是摔断腿的时候，即使是被人挟持的时候，朴珍荣的嘴角总是保持着刚刚好的弧度，礼貌而疏离。然而现在他瘫在地上，毫无形象地，甚至连头上的发旋都流露出一种破罐破摔的味道。  
“强力抑制剂。”他将空了的药瓶抛起又凌空接住，“我一直和你说的安神药就是这个。”  
“对不起，我骗了你。”  
“我是个Omega。”微笑重新浮现在他脸上，那抹薄红已经完全散了，连同雪的味道，消失在空气里，像从未存在过。他整个人甚至呈现出一种轻松的活泼，黑眼睛弯起来。  
“你可以去告发我。”  
林在范没有说话，他俯下身，泄愤一般地咬住朴珍荣的嘴唇。  
朴珍荣的眼睛在他亲上来那一刻睁大了，那双淡漠的黑眼睛因为他盛满惊讶。他想挣扎，但林在范强势地按住了他，顺便加深了这个吻。  
雪的气息原来没有散尽，在他的口腔里林在范感受到了冬天。说实话朴珍荣总是让他想到冬天，雪人拒人千里的冰冷外壳内，会有一颗温暖的红心吗？他把那点寒冷全部吞进嘴里，身体却更热了。朴珍荣的脸上重新出现血色，包括他的嘴唇，柔软，温暖，不厚不薄的两片唇瓣，是鲜艳的红，这是他给他的。  
“珍荣…”他轻轻地说。  
朴珍荣咬了他，他终于将这个不怎么柔情的吻结束。林在范并不是个接吻高手，两个男人之间的吻更像是一场角力，所幸朴珍荣后来居上。  
他扶着墙站起来，腿还是很软，Omega的体质到底还是起了些作用，他几乎要对林在范屈服了。他堪称粗暴的吻，他直白热烈的手段，他身上雪松的气味儿，其实很好闻。但朴珍荣是个克制的人，那一点渴望很快被压制下去了，于是黑眼睛又变成了冰冷的玻璃珠子。  
朴珍荣用那双玻璃珠子般的眼睛看着林在范说，“我理解。一个Alpha面对失控的Omega，总会有些情不自禁，这是我们种族的劣性，所以…”  
“我很清楚我在做什么。”林在范说。  
“你不清楚。”朴珍荣笑了一下，是个标准的假笑，“你不了解我。我来自哪里，我的家世，我的性格，我的秘密…你眼里的我根本就是你想象出来的一个幻影，如果你看到了真正的我，就会说…啊，原来他是这个样子的。然后毫不犹豫地转身走掉。我们为什么不省略了这个过程，做一对保持适当距离的朋友呢？这才是更舒适的相处方式。”  
“我这个人没什么想象力，不会脑补那么多，我只相信我看到的。”  
“如果你看到的也都是假象呢？”  
林在范没回答。  
朴珍荣继续说，“你一直以为我是Alpha，到今天才发现我是个Omega。如果你没有发现，你还会有刚才的举动吗？承认吧在范哥，你只是一时的冲动。Alpha天性如此，见到一个不那么听话的Omega，总会有些征服欲。但其实，你冷静下来后就会发现，我对你也没有那么特别。”  
不，不是这样的。  
明明那一天…  
死亡的倒计时响起…预想之中的爆炸……  
林在范朝他扑过去…  
他谁都没有选…只选了他……  
可他承受不起。  
林在范看着他，眼神直白而热烈。而他回以微笑，声音是近乎残酷的冷静：  
“谢谢你的好意。我会忘记今天发生的事。”  
林在范拽住了他的手腕，他牢牢地拽着，扯得他腕骨生疼。  
“你们在干什么？”段宜恩说，他出现在门口，朴珍荣不知道他在那儿站了有多久。  
“没什么。”林在范回答，“珍荣刚刚有些不舒服，我在劝他去医院。”  
抓着他的手松开了。

“我验过尸了，钥匙上混合了硝酸和盐酸两种酸。凶手应该是把浸过硝酸的钥匙放入了死者胃里。我在谭欣荣的腹部发现了缝合的痕迹，她的腹部之前就被划开过。”  
“那如果是想取出钥匙，为什么这一回没有缝合？”  
段宜恩从口罩上方看着他，口罩遮住了他大半张脸，只露出了两只眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他。自他在门口撞见林在范他们两个人以后，段宜恩就一直拿这种眼神看他，林在范被他看得有些发毛，不自然地咳嗽了一声。  
“第二次是谭欣荣自己剖开的。”段宜恩说，“只有这个假设比较符合伤口的状况。她用的是把钝刀，切割的过程一定很痛苦，而且她划错了地方，胃酸流出来了。”  
“想办法恢复一下钥匙吧，看看能不能找到新线索。”  
朴珍荣一直没说话，自从他们开始讨论案情以后，他就不知道在想些什么，林在范叫了他好几声，他才反应过来。  
“珍荣？你有什么想法吗？”  
“我和段法医想的一样，目前只能看出这些。”  
“在范，你和我过来一下。”段宜恩说。  
林在范跟着他走到一个角落，段宜恩把口罩摘下来，那种审视的目光又出现了。  
林在范叹口气，“你想说什么？”  
“我看到了。”  
林在范不想伪装什么，或者说他根本也没有伪装的必要。段宜恩话不多，可向来是看的最透的那个。于是他说，“就是你想的那样。”  
“办公室恋情。而且他没给你什么机会，你还要继续？”  
“说不准。”他又叹了口气，“我是喜欢他，感情这事儿不能遮遮掩掩。他退后一步，我往前一步好了。”  
“遇上个心动的人没那么容易。”段宜恩理解地拍拍他肩膀，“他这人背景比较复杂，你我也都知道。但是你会看人，我再拦你也没什么意义。”  
这场简短的对话被王嘉尔打断了。他捏着手机气喘吁吁地跑过来。  
“陆瑾善死了。”  
陆瑾善死得并没谭欣荣那么隐秘，他这人生前就好出风头，死得同样大张旗鼓。  
碧城地产的董事长死在了自家公司门口，这么爆炸性的新闻，想必就是明天的头条了。  
林在范皱着眉看那具尸体，凶手抛尸后还特意把身份证扔在了他身上。如果不是这个“贴心”的举动，他实在分辨不出眼前这人就是之前那个笑眯眯一脸福相的胖子。  
看来他的逃亡之旅并非一帆风顺。  
“脑浆都流出来了。”这个时候也就段宜恩还能神色自若地蹲下来查看。王嘉尔将鼻子捂得严实，远远地站在一边。而崔荣宰早就抱着路边的垃圾桶大吐特吐了。  
“丢不丢人，啊？干刑警这么多年，这点小场面躲那么远。”林在范一手把王嘉尔提溜过来，“把外头的人疏散了，这地方乱哄哄的不能久留，简单收拾收拾，回局里再看。”

两具尸体并排躺在解剖间的铁床上。  
林在范一行人目光炯炯，看着段宜恩忙活。  
“不干事就出去。”段宜恩百忙中抬起头，凉凉地瞪他们一眼。  
林在范当机立断，把除自己和朴珍荣之外的其他人打包扫地出门，“现场勘验报告做了没有？监控调了没？都傻站着干什么？快去啊！”  
他利落地关上门，对段宜恩说，“验吧，人都走了。”  
段宜恩：“……”  
他对林在范这种不拿自己当人也不拿别人当人的做派没什么话好说，于是低下头，留给林在范一个冷酷的后脑勺。  
他手脚很快，只隔了一小会儿，又一枚钥匙从陆瑾善的胃里取出。  
“黄铜内芯，镍制涂层。”段宜恩将钥匙举在灯光下仔细看了看，“陆瑾善死的比谭欣荣早，钥匙损毁更严重，不过应该是一路的。”  
“……”林在范看着陆瑾善那颗红红白白开花开得热闹的脑袋，和旁边谭欣荣可以说得上是安详的脸一对比，忍不住道，“但是这两个人死法不太一样啊。”  
“表面上不一样，其实殊途同归。”朴珍荣说，“取到钥匙的人可以获得一个相对体面的死法，而拒绝的人…”他将目光落在陆瑾善的尸体上，“会很惨。他喜欢听话的人，也相当注重仪式感，钥匙上应该是他自己的标识，代表这个人已经接受了他的审判，他要给他们刻上专属于自己的印记。”  
“R？会是谁呢…”林在范沉思着，对上段宜恩的目光。  
法医隔着尸体和他对视，“你不觉得，这样的频率根本不正常吗？”  
“什么？”他一时没反应过来，接道。  
“案子太多。”段宜恩说，“从年初开始，我们一直连轴转没停过。J市虽然不算特别太平的地方，可是多起恶性案件接连发生，甚至还有连环杀人案，不觉得奇怪吗？”  
一股寒意自林在范心底涌起。的确，太不正常。  
每起案子似乎都是有关联的，矛头都指向站在暗处的组织，“牧师”。可为什么偏偏挑在这个时候？“牧师”一直和他们井水不犯河水，为什么今年却不惜自爆身份，接下一个又一个烫手又惹眼的活儿，难道说，它已经失控了？  
陆瑾善是“牧师”的一员，谭欣荣很可能也是。但他们这么快就成为弃子，一定不会是最后的底牌。  
“牧师”还有后招。  
会是什么呢？  
他下意识地将目光投向朴珍荣。  
朴珍荣笑了笑，“林队觉得可疑，大家都会这么觉得。眼下这个局面，每一个来路不明的人都会成为怀疑的对象。特别是…”  
“珍荣！“林在范厉声道。  
朴珍荣没理他，继续说，“特别是我。刚好在年初调来这里，身份不明不白，来去成谜，而且暗地里调查过你们每一个人。你们经手的每一起大案，和牧师有关的，我都参与过。甚至我已经打入了核心。”他暧昧地看了看林在范，“住进了林队的家里。有关市局的任何动向，我都可以在第一时间得知，并且悄无声息地散播出去。这样分析是不是非常合理？”  
“这不是儿戏，你不要拿这种话来堵我们。”林在范忍着气道。  
“我只是在分析，给出最具可能性的怀疑人选。”朴珍荣平淡地说，“排除一切不可能，剩下的那个哪怕听起来多不可思议，也一定会是真相，不是吗？”  
段宜恩看向他，解剖刀在灯下闪着寒光，他的眼神同样带着寒意。  
“你在替谁隐瞒？”他忽然问。  
“不要拿对付犯人那一套来对付我，段法医。我接受过训练，自然知道怎么反应最恰当，怎么能让自己的嫌疑最小化。我在替谁隐瞒？替R吗？又或者我就是R，最危险的地方反而是最安全的地方，我把你们的目光引到自己身上，看起来我非常可疑，其实反而降低了你们的警惕…”  
“够了。”林在范冷冷地说，“已经够乱了，你们还要内讧是吗？没的让别人看笑话！珍荣，你跟我出来。”他扯着朴珍荣出了门，劈头便是一句，“你刚才怎么回事？”  
朴珍荣心平气和地笑了笑，仿佛在解剖间与段宜恩剑拔弩张的人并不是他，“没什么，我说过，我只是分析。”  
“撒谎。你平时不是这样的，你失态了。”  
“在范哥以为我失态很奇怪吗？我是个人，而且是个刚失控过的Omega，言辞过激难道不是很正常吗？”  
林在范叹口气，软下声音，“珍荣，别这样…”  
“应该是我叫你别这样。在范哥，我已经和你说过，朋友的界限你不清楚么。作为警察，作为刑侦队的队长，你应该马上去调查我，而不是在这里对我说这些没用的废话。”朴珍荣飞快地说，情绪几乎称得上是激动，他后退一步，避开林在范的目光，“我不擅长经营太过亲密的关系，所以麻烦你，离我远一点。”  
可是林在范没有动。他站在那儿看着他，脸上的神情悲哀又温柔。  
那瞬间他想问林在范很多事。  
为什么会选他？  
为什么偏偏选中他？  
为什么他浑身都是疑点却从未怀疑过他？  
为什么在他一次次推开他后还要紧追不舍？  
剧烈的情绪淹没了他，他快要喘不过气了。差一点，那道防线岌岌可危。名为林在范的洪水一次又一次地撞在他坚不可摧的大坝上，粉身碎骨，而后卷土重来。撞击，四散。雪白的水珠抚过混凝土铸成的防线，力道轻柔仿佛情人甜蜜的吻。于是百炼钢终于化为绕指柔，坚硬的混凝土屈服在水的温情下，山一般的浪潮欢呼着盖过他，他全线溃败。  
他的表情松动了，低声说，“我可以相信你吗？”  
林在范用一个拥抱回答了他，雪松的气息淡淡地拢在他身上，一分不多，一分不少，刚刚好的程度。他把脸埋在对方的颈窝里，感觉真好，他甚至不舍得开口打破这样的气氛。  
可他一直不是个懂得享受温柔的人，他生来习惯应付难题，应付糟糕透了的情感，但不是这一种。  
“局里有内鬼。”他说。  
林在范抱着他的身体僵硬起来。  
“知道警察杀手吗？”朴珍荣说，“五年前的旧案，如果我没记错，你当时应该还不在市局，在地方。对这个案子印象可能不深。”  
“我记得。”林在范干巴巴地回答，“其中一个死者，是我当时的女朋友。”  
朴珍荣看了他一会儿，把目光转开，“抱歉。”他这个抱歉没什么诚意，朴珍荣一旦不再伪装，整个人褪掉了那份假意的温和，就变得格外尖刻，而这尖刻大多给了林在范。  
“去年年末，有死者家属想要翻案告到了省局，重新调查后发现了不少疑点。例如，为什么死的都是市局的警察？最后抓获的凶手此前和市局没有结怨。这案子影响太大，为安抚群众的情绪尽快结了案，调查取证都相当匆忙，判决也很潦草。我们实际上并不知道凶手的杀人动机。”朴珍荣继续说，“市局破了这起案子后，参与破案的人员都一路青云直上，而‘牧师’也在同一时间开始在J市活动，这绝对不是巧合。当然这些都只是猜测，没有真凭实据，真正让省局重视并开始调查是因为一封匿名信。”  
“五年前的死者之一，当时市局的刑侦队队长孙启明的亲笔遗书，在五年后出现在省局的信访信箱里。”朴珍荣原封不动地将信背诵了一小段，“我们的队伍已经不干净了…我非常清楚这一点，身边的兄弟们都在死去，我不敢告诉他们，与我们并肩作战的人下一秒就会对我们拔刀相向…这个专杀警察的凶手对我们的行踪非常了解，常常是我们刚接到消息，他就立马作出下一步动作，如果不是局里有内鬼，根本无法解释…但如果真的有，任谁都不愿相信…”  
“当年参与案件调查的人现在多半身居高位，一些在省里，一些调往各市，都是厅局级的人物。怀疑名单范围太广，我的老师也在名单上。我这次回国，有一部分原因是答应了老师，要帮他查这个案子。追根溯源，这案子的源头在市局，所以我来到了这里。你们说我是上面派来的特派员，其实并没冤枉我。介于‘牧师’的活动大多集中在J市，我有理由相信，这个内鬼还潜伏在局里，并有可能发展了下线，因此周围的人都不可信。我刚刚说话偏激，也是有试探的意思在。”  
林在范的脸色难看起来。  
朴珍荣显然注意到了，又补充说，“我明白你的心情，在范哥。谁都不想怀疑身边朝夕相处的兄弟，所以这个恶人，由我来当。”  
“那你的调查有结果了吗？”  
朴珍荣摇了摇头，“五年是很长的时间，当时残留的线索大多已经遗失。我只是个市局的外聘顾问，内鬼比我更有可能接触到核心资料，我还在想办法…”  
“你要我帮你吗？”  
朴珍荣沉默了一会儿，“在范哥，带着情绪去调查是大忌。你还是不要插手了。那个女警…”他看向林在范，黑眼睛里罕见地带了些暖意，“我很遗憾。但人已经没了，你还是要向前看。”  
那是他第一次近距离地接触死亡。他那时还是个地方上的片儿警，每天的主要工作就是解决邻里纠纷，帮助老大爷老太太寻找走失的宠物。女友的死让他第一次知道，原来人死了以后眼睛是合不上的。女孩子的瞳孔已经完全散开了，他见过那双眼睛流泪的样子，微笑的样子，而这样毫无神采的样子他还是头一次看见，也是最后一次。那段时间所有人和他说得最多的一句话就是节哀顺变，你要向前看。  
怎么向前看呢？  
他甚至不敢再去爱人。如今沉寂多年的心重新开始活动，而他心动的对象却比他更怯懦，站在他面前对他说，要向前看。  
他问朴珍荣，“有火吗？我想抽根烟。”  
朴珍荣露出一点惊讶，但还是掏出只火机递给他。他从怀里摸出两支烟，一支叼在嘴上，一支给了朴珍荣。烟被点起来，他深深吸了一口，看朴珍荣伸手要拿回火机，却凑上前去，握着他后颈，将嘴里的烟卷儿碰上了他的。  
第二股烟雾冒出来，在两人之间升腾起青色，朴珍荣的黑眼睛隔着那雾望向他，瞳仁晶亮。  
他看见朴珍荣眼里的自己笑了笑，然后说，“我向前看了，前面站着的是你。”  
“内鬼的事情，我还是要管的。”他没有等朴珍荣反应，继续说，“这事儿的确急不得，我想手上这件案子既然和‘牧师’有关，索性还是先解决这个。如果我们知道了‘牧师’的真面目，那么距离揪出内鬼，也就不远了。”  
“珍荣…”他缓缓地吐出一个烟圈儿，“你真的不知道R是谁吗？”  
“我心里有个疑问，一直没有得到解答。我需要一点时间，然后我会给你答案。”  
“需要很久吗？”  
朴珍荣摇摇头，“我没有那么多时间。”  
“无论问什么，你都会回答吗？”  
“我都会告诉你…所有的…我的一切。”

程振翘着二郎腿，坐在自个儿的诊所里发愣。  
是的，他有自己的诊所，虽然大部分钱都是他爹出的。作为一个标准的富二代，标配通常附送一个有钱且好面子的富豪老爹。程振的有钱老爹不忍心看到自家孩子天天不务正业游手好闲，于是给他塞了一家诊所，在程振在遍地开花全方位发展的副业中，强行插进了一个严肃刻板非常有前途的主业。  
有没有前途取决于他老爹，但怎么对待主业就是他自己的事儿。  
周一是他上班的日子，说是上班，实际也就是坐在办公室发呆，喝几杯猫屎味儿的咖啡吊足精神，等到晚上换身衣服到夜店鬼混去。他目光涣散地低头吸了口咖啡，再一抬头，面前多了个人。  
朴珍荣正皮笑肉不笑地看他。  
“…你别拿这种眼神看我。”他抬手遮住脸，“我爸查我岗的时候就这种表情。”  
朴珍荣并没有想抬高身份当他爸的意思，他根本就没想捡这便宜儿子。于是他不耐烦地敲敲桌子，“我有个事儿要你帮忙。”  
“嘿，好好说话，这是你求人的态度吗？”  
“是我之前和你说的那件事。”  
程振吊儿郎当挂在脸上的笑意瞬间没了，“我帮不了，你想寻死，找别人去。”  
“好。”朴珍荣转头就走。  
“哎，等等。”程振从椅子上弹起来，“你真想好了？”  
朴珍荣一言不发地点点头。  
“好吧。”程振认命地朝他伸出手，“把你剩下的药都交给我。你现在的身体底子太弱，抑制剂要停一段时间，半个月后做第一次手术。”  
“好。”  
“你要想好。一旦开始，你就不能回头了。”  
朴珍荣把所有的药瓶都拿了出来，在桌上摆成一排，他看着这些瓶子，神色柔软下来，“我会想念以前的我的。”  
“但我不会后悔。”  
所有的事情都是可控的，只要足够强大。  
在朴珍荣活过的二十多年光阴里，在他记事以后，他就一直坚信这一点。  
什么都可以改变。  
感情…身份…性别…  
只要他愿意，他可以随时换下一层皮再披上另一层，然后就可以变成一个新的人，拥有新生活，新感情，新世界……  
“是因为那个姓林的小子？”程振问他。  
“和他没关系。”朴珍荣把手机扔给他，“看了这个你就知道了。”  
手机屏亮起来，一张照片赫然显示在屏幕中央。  
程振的脸色变了。  
“…R？”他喃喃地说。  
“他回来了。”

“R…究竟是谁？”  
林在范已经把监控记录翻来覆去地看了好几遍。碧城地产大门前的，谭欣荣办公室里的，他都仔仔细细，一帧一帧地看过。  
记录被改写了。  
22：55至23：17，监控里是一片白色雪花，一个巨大的字母占据了录像约半小时之久。  
R。  
继他在两名死者胃里留下专属标记后，被改写的监控记录也同样烙上了他的名字。  
23：17后，两地的监控同时恢复正常，两具尸体出现在各自的位置上。  
林在范盯着谭欣荣伏在办公桌上的尸体看。  
天启新闻…引导剥皮客一案进入大众视野的网媒…  
碧城地产…和调香师汪爱华有千丝万缕的联系…死掉的董事长陆瑾善已被证实为“牧师”的一员…  
正如段宜恩所说，从年初开始的一系列大案都不正常，且彼此有着很明显的联系，是“牧师”一手操控的吗？R又是谁，是“牧师”的背叛者，又或者根本就是另外一个类似“牧师”的组织？这与五年前的旧案，局里隐藏的内鬼又有什么联系？  
他习惯性地把所有问题都列在白板上，发现它们组成了一张巨大的网。而这张暗网，从五年前就开始缔结，已催生出成熟的毒果，它似乎并不满足于享受暗处的风光，迫不及待地探出头来，渴望着有人发现它。  
高智商型罪犯都具备一定的表演性人格，他们需要观众，而高智商型的群体性犯罪，则更需要。“牧师”渴望观众，R也一样。如今他们正密切地关注着观众的反应——市局的一举一动，无疑都处在他们严密地监视下。  
但是，群体性犯罪在某种程度上又与稳定和逻辑背道而驰。谭欣荣和陆瑾善的死就是一个证明。“牧师”并非铁板一块。犯罪通常是个人化的行为，一个运行稳定的犯罪组织必然需要谨小慎微的经营，如今他们失去了天启新闻做喉舌，又失去碧城地产这个提供资金来源的金主，断其左膀右臂……  
林在范举起手，在谭欣荣和陆瑾善的名字上打下叉，又在R的旁边画了个问号。R无疑站在“牧师”的对立面，这对警方是有利的，不如先利用这把尖刀，让他们两败俱伤……  
他心里刚冒出这个念头，又迅速打消。  
不，不行。  
“为什么不行？”  
林在范猛地抬头，看见朴珍荣抱着胳膊站在他办公室门口，才意识到他刚刚把这句话说出了口。  
朴珍荣像是看穿了他的心思，“两虎相争，必有一伤。他们斗得热闹，我们就好好地当观众，等火候差不多再上去收尾，不是更明智的选择么？”  
林在范无可奈何地说，“他们在杀人。”  
当个旁观者的代价很高，是用一条条人命换来的，他是警察，无论这人生前多么罪大恶极，从来就没有见死不救的道理。  
朴珍荣笑了一下，“你阻止得了吗？”  
林在范在心里叹口气。  
又来了。  
这人总是这样，论起生死一副漠然的口气，仿佛从他嘴里说出的不是一个人的死亡，而是踩死一只蚂蚁这么简单。他甚至可以看到隐藏在朴珍荣漠然态度下挑衅的微笑，朴珍荣在不遗余力地向他展示他有多么恶劣。  
好让他退却吗？  
他装作没有感觉到，继续说，“阻止不了也要阻止，这是我的工作。”  
朴珍荣收起笑意，“我给你一点提示吧。R在和牧师作对，这是毫无疑问的。他砍断了牧师两条得力的臂膀，让他们元气大伤。但这个砍断的过程，很值得玩味。法医给出的鉴定是，钥匙在放入两名死者的胃之前就已经浸过强酸，浸过强酸后再放入人胃，会怎么样？他一开始就没想让他们活下来。逼着谭欣荣用刀剖腹，又或者是把陆瑾善的脑袋变成个烂西瓜，都只是加速他们的死亡而已。他在享受这个过程，他们怎么时候死，怎么死，都由他说了算。在犯罪这个领域，他称得上是个艺术家。是艺术家就会有些自命不凡。”他敲了敲白板，目光在林在范画的乱七八糟的关系图上一扫而过，“你也看出来了吧？他在解决牧师的同时，也没忘记向警方示威呢。”  
“他的轻率，把自己置于腹背受敌的境地，这实际上对我们很有利。目前局势还不明朗，我们只需要在他解决牧师的路上放一块绊脚石，他自然会按耐不住，现出原形。”  
“绊脚石？”  
朴珍荣看着他，“在范哥，你在牧师安插了那么多线人，当真一点有用的信息都没挖出来？你那个最得力的线人死之前，只留下了一个U盘吗？”  
林在范沉默了一会儿，说，“还有六个。他们的核心层，是八个人。”  
罗兵在医院和他接头时的确还告诉了他一些别的东西。东子冒死传递出来的消息，还有一个暧昧不明的数字。  
8+X   
八的手势形状是一把枪，牧师就是那把暗枪。X又是什么？  
罗兵对他说，已经确定的牧师管理层有八人，他赶到时东子已经不行了，只来得及告诉他这些，而X，有无数种可能的解释。也许X就是牧师的底牌，是隐藏在暗处的第九人。  
这个猜想尚且需要证实，他没有告诉任何人。  
“所以在另外六个人死之前，R是无暇应付我们的。而这六个人会以怎样的方式死去？无论是多么离奇的死法，他一定要足够引起警方的注意，才能达到他所期望的戏剧性效果。一场戏在落幕之前，总要以高潮来结尾。他不会允许这个高潮有任何一点瑕疵。”朴珍荣勾起嘴角，“但如果，我们阻断这个高潮呢？你猜他会有什么反应？”

“观众朋友们，大家晚上好，欢迎收看今天的J城新闻…”  
“本台消息，警方近日破获一个重大犯罪团伙，该团伙代号为‘牧师’，经查明，之前的两起重大案件均与该团伙有关，日前犯罪嫌疑人陆某与谭某已落网…”  
王嘉尔端着杯面看新闻，他在外头跟碧城地产的人磨嘴皮子磨了一天，终于有空填饱肚子，嚼着面含糊不清地说，“这玩意管用吗？”  
“应该吧。”林在范翻着卷宗，眼皮不抬地回答。  
“你也省省吧。那沓资料都让你翻出花儿来了，看出来什么了吗。除了一个莫名其妙的R，什么都没有。”王嘉尔三口两口解决掉面，“就等着吧，除了等，咱们也没别的办法。”  
“……”林在范对王嘉尔这番毫无职业道德的发言没什么话好讲，很顺手地把手中的笔朝他扔了过去。王嘉尔闪避技能满分，一矮身躲过，正好撞在了刚进门的朴珍荣身上。  
“新闻播出来了？”朴珍荣对王嘉尔这颇具创意的打招呼方式回以一个礼貌性的点头，“那很快，估计今天晚上，他就会有动作。”  
林在范抬起了头，“你确定？”  
“我们现在要做的，就只是等。”  
等待的过程是漫长的，连一分钟也也可以被分解为六十个漫长的自然段。尤其是这种充满未知性的等待。过去的每分每秒，都可能伴之以杀戮。  
天已经完全黑下来了。晚间新闻在音乐声中结束，没有人理会。用工作来掩饰心头焦躁是愚蠢的，但在场的每一个知情人，都在用实际行动证实自己的愚蠢。等待，通过沉默地做着重复性工作，通过不断地看表，等待审判的到来。  
最终结果是证明他们的愚蠢毫无意义，还是…R真能如朴珍荣所料，一头栽进备好的陷阱？  
所幸R没有给他们太多忐忑的时间。  
电话铃声大作。  
林在范抢过去，第一时间接了起来。  
他脸色发白地放下电话，迎向众人询问的目光。  
“剩下的六个人找到了，在市政大楼门口。”

“你能想象市长忙了一天，刚下班，一出门就碰上六具尸体是怎么个情况吗？我看你也别想了。你他妈的串通媒体报假新闻，捅出这么大的篓子，这刑侦队长趁早也别当了！”  
朴振荣把一大叠纸甩在林在范跟前，“回家写检查去！没写完别回局里！”  
“可是朴局，这案子…”  
“天塌下来也有别人顶着，这地球离了你难不成就不转了？老老实实反省去，这事儿你就别管了。”  
林在范把纸推回去，“检查我会写，但是要在凶手落网以后。”  
朴振荣气得吹胡子瞪眼，“我是不是太惯着你了？你…”  
他这话被一个进门来的陌生人打断了。  
来人除了冒失地闯进来不斯文外，长得很斯文，穿着谈吐也很斯文，看得出是个讲究人。  
讲究人彬彬有礼地朝朴振荣点点头， “朴局您好，我是省里来的调查员。孙启明这个人，您很熟悉吧？” 他扬扬手里的一个文件夹，“授权和相关资料都在这里了，孙启明一案尚有许多疑点，省局决定重启调查，想必您已经有所耳闻，请您配合我的工作。”  
他转头看了看林在范，朝他伸出手，“这位应该就是林队长了。不好意思，非常时期，每一个人都要接受调查，烦请林队长告诉局里的兄弟们，不要有抵触情绪。”  
林在范没有去握调查员伸出的手，冷淡地说，“在这个时候省局来人，什么意思？”  
调查员藏在镜片后的眼睛蓄起笑意，“这个自然…”他圆滑地说，“不会影响你们继续手头的案子，大家互相配合。”  
“在范。”朴振荣朝他摆摆手，“你先下去，我和他谈。”  
他应了一声，调查员像是存了心，文件夹递给朴振荣的时候没拿稳，一张照片滑了出来。  
林在范低头去捡，是张证件照，拍的很坏。照片上的男人身着警服，笑得一脸死板。  
“这人就是孙启明。林队长，认识吗？”调查员的声音从他背后传来。  
“不认识。”他把照片还给他，走出去带上了门。  
那个略带僵硬的微笑他其实很熟悉，他不止一次地看过。  
孙启明。  
他把这三个字在心里念了几遍。  
在朴振荣办公室桌上常年摆着一张照片，照片里的朴局还是个大小伙儿，搂着另一个男人的肩，两个人都在笑。  
想必这人和朴振荣关系很好。不过今天他来，并没有看见这张照片的踪影。

调查员的到来让局里本就压抑的气氛更沉重了几分，接连有人被叫去问话，一时间人心惶惶。  
王嘉尔从房间里出来，他脸色不怎么好，也是，任何人接受长达一小时的全方位盘问，听调查员仔仔细细地解剖自己，从干警察这行第一天开始，经手的每一起案子，破了的，没破的，引以为傲的，略有遗憾的，都要被人拿着放大镜重新翻检，谁都不会好过。  
“他叫你进去。”王嘉尔对等在一边的林在范说。  
调查员的目光从半开的门中间穿过，落在林在范身上。  
说实话林在范很不喜欢这目光。镜片并没挡住目光里的实质内容，调查员专职工作在于此，善于怀疑，善于盘问，因此练就了一副令人如芒在背的眼神。  
他走进去，顺便带上了门。  
“林队长，请坐。”调查员站起身，为他倒了一杯咖啡，“局里的咖啡机还真不错，大家都是会享受生活的人。”  
林在范想起朴珍荣提起原先局里专供的咖啡味儿白开水时掩饰不住的嫌弃，露出半分笑意，不咸不淡地回答，“还行吧。”  
“你是四年前调来市局的。”调查员不再废话，直入主题，“在孙启明案破获后不到一年时间，你从一个地方上的片儿警，变成了市局的一员。林队长，不得不说，你很有能力。”  
“有时候意外事件能够激发出一个人巨大的潜力。你不也很了解么。”林在范敲敲桌子，示意调查员看他手上的资料。  
女警年轻漂亮的面孔隔着纸张和他对望。林在范继续说，“不必兜圈子，想问什么直接问吧。”  
“裴雪，你当时的女朋友，也是孙启明案中牺牲的一名警察，她的死和你调到市局有关联吗？”  
“我说没有你肯定不相信。我只能说，她让我下定了决心当一名刑警，既然想了，为什么不去做呢。有些事儿做了就会发现其实没你想象中那么困难，我在干刑侦方面，还是有点悟性的。”  
“裴雪在死前有没有和你见过面？她有没有表现出什么异常？”  
“那段时间接连死了好几个警察，她一直很忙，我们没怎么见过，只打过一次电话。”  
“什么时候？”  
“在她…死亡当天上午。你去翻当时的笔录，我提到过这个。”  
调查员笑了笑，“后续工作我自然会去做，林队长就不需要提点我了。不过还是要麻烦你，重复一遍当时的谈话内容。”  
“她说她有点不舒服，感觉有人好像一直在跟着她。我问她需不需要我过去，她说没关系，局里的人都很戒备，他们不会单独行动，出外勤都是两人结伴的，很安全，叫我不要担心。”  
“当时和她结伴的是谁？”  
“她没和我说。不过这个你们不是很清楚吗？卷宗里写得明明白白，和她一起行动的就是孙启明，还需要我再讲一次？”  
“林队长，请你配合。”调查员放重了语气，“据我所知，你并没有权限查看当时的卷宗。”  
“我女朋友死了，我怎么着也得知道她是怎么死的吧？”林在范口气比他更冲，“既然成了市局的人，稍微用点手段，有什么卷宗是看不到的？”  
“我得提醒你，你这是严重违纪！”  
“违就违吧。”林在范不在意地说，“我还有一大堆检查没写呢，不介意再加上你这份。”  
“你现在的状态不适合继续查案，我会和朴局申请，暂时中止你的工作。”  
“随便吧。我想他应该会同意的。”林在范站起来，“要没什么问题我就先走了。”  
他没等调查员反应，就摔门出去。王嘉尔还等在外面，见他一脸火气，担忧地问，“怎么闹出这么大动静？”  
林在范剥下身上的警服，连同警官证一股脑塞给他，“我又要滚蛋了。”  
“啊？”  
“里头那家伙让我暂停手上的工作。”  
“那你就答应了？”  
“准确地说，应该是我让自个儿停了职。我跟他吵了一架，他一直揪着裴雪的事儿不放。”  
王嘉尔的脸绿了，“你太冲动了，这人把局里搞得乌烟瘴气，兄弟们都没了主意，人心不稳，你再一走，工作还怎么进展？市长那边还在追问什么时候能抓到R，你叫我怎么给他们交代？”  
“不用交代，你安抚一下兄弟们。R的案子闹这么大，市局又涉及内鬼的问题自顾不暇，况且这两者本来就有牵连，我们都需要避嫌，所以省里一定会插手的。别担心，天塌下来有哥给你顶着。”  
“哎呦你不是我哥，你是我祖宗。”王嘉尔听了他这话更着急了，“你都自身难保了，还逞什么能啊。”  
林在范冲他一笑，“我故意的。”  
“啊？”王嘉尔丈二和尚摸不着头脑，还要再问，林在范跑的却快。  
“我休个假，有什么事儿电话联系。”他撂下一句话，人就没影了。  
“……”  
王嘉尔心里头一大堆脏话排着队就过去了。关键时候掉链子，还遮遮掩掩玩儿神秘，他险些一个冲动就要打爆不靠谱队长的狗头，然后和他成双成对地卷铺盖滚蛋。  
其实那样也挺好。他看看怀里林在范皱成咸菜皮的警服，嫌弃地往地下一扔。  
还不用操心眼前这堆烂摊子。  
挂着副队名头操着老妈子的心，这就是王嘉尔日常工作的真实写照。

林在范不为五斗米折腰，弃了那一月薪水甚至还不够买五斗米的芝麻小官儿，无官一身轻，潇潇洒洒离开了警局。  
他估摸了一下时间，没直接回家，开着车左绕右绕，绕到了朴珍荣在的Z大，问了几个老师，听说朴珍荣正在上课，便一路摸到了教室。  
“…言辞证据比实物证据的证明力要小得多。有悖于常识的是，在实际调查中对群体提供的证词通常不能轻易信任，众多目击者的一致证词最不可信，是不能用来还原事实的。因为群体极易受到暗示，极度轻信…”  
朴珍荣一抬头，见一个人影飞快地从后门溜进来，端端正正地坐在了教室最后一排，甚至还朝他笑了笑，露出一口大白牙。  
朴珍荣：“……”  
可能是他愣神的时间太久，有学生坐不住了，举起手提问。  
“朴老师，您刚才一直强调群体的易受煽动性，群体在智力上总是低于孤立的个体，那么您怎么解释高智商犯罪组织的出现呢？比如说，不久前刚刚破获的犯罪团伙牧师，不就是一个组织严密的犯罪群体吗？”  
朴珍荣笑了笑，“牧师？犯罪组织是充满不稳定性的，一旦遇上一个懂得各个击破、逐一分化他们的个体，无论这个组织管理结构多么科学，组成人员犯罪天赋有多高，这个组织都会很快崩溃。人天性自私，每个人的立场都有所不同，因为利益走到一起，也一定会因为利益分配不均出现分歧。”  
“可是…”那个学生还要再问，朴珍荣制止了他。  
“好了。”他温和地说，“我们这堂课的主题并不是群体性犯罪，详细内容我会在我教授的犯罪心理学课程中讲到，感兴趣的同学可以课下向我提问。时间差不多了，今天的课就上到这里。”  
林在范正拿了本上节课学生落在这里的书装模作样，见朴珍荣朝他的方向过来，忙举起书来遮住脸。  
“犯罪学。”朴珍荣一字一顿地念着封皮上的书名，“我这课是刑事证据学，走错地方了林队。还有，你书拿倒了。”  
“啊？”林在范手忙脚乱地把书正过来，被朴珍荣一把夺过去，正对上他一双充满笑意的眼睛。  
“你今天这么闲？来Z大补你以前落下的课啊？”  
“我今天很闲，明天很闲，后天大后天也是非常闲…”林在范懒洋洋地说，“我送你回家，想吃什么？”  
朴珍荣收起笑意，“怎么回事，他们为难你了？”  
“没有，是我自个儿觉得最近太忙，去跟朴老头儿把我没休的年假要来了。”  
朴珍荣转身就要走。  
“哎，等会儿，你干什么去？”林在范一把扯住他。  
“你觉得你说这话能信吗，扯谎也扯得稍微有点诚意好吗。”  
“好吧，我是顺水推舟，这案子市局要避嫌，我待在局里看调查员脸色也没什么意思。不如干脆撂挑子让他们放松警惕，再慢慢查也不迟。”  
“你算盘打得不错啊。”  
“可不是么。”林在范看朴珍荣脸色缓下来，急忙顺竿往上爬，“我上学那会儿数学成绩最好。说吧，今天想吃什么？”

民以食为天，这话的确不假。  
朴珍荣看着林在范在厨房忙活，又低头看看趴在他膝盖上的Nora，觉得一切都很梦幻。  
江湖一笑泯恩仇，他和林在范是一饭泯恩仇，林在范的糖衣炮弹就是他的一手好厨艺，介于他两人是楼上楼下的邻居，介于林在范说老在外面吃油水太大不健康，于是他稀里糊涂地，在脱离房客身份后又一次进了林在范的家门。  
“在范哥，要不然我去和调查员说一说，你还是回局里吧。现在大家心里都不踏实，你回去，好歹有个主持大局的人。”  
林在范正热火朝天地炒着菜，见他过来，顺口支使他，“把醋递给我一下，对对，就是那边那个黑色的瓶子。”  
朴珍荣叹口气，上前帮忙。林在范接过去，很理所当然地揉揉他的头，“你别操心这些事儿，我心里有数。私人时间不谈公事，你就等着吃饭吧啊。厨房里头油烟大，别在这儿晃，出去和猫玩儿去。”  
朴珍荣被他轰出去，见林在范一脸不在意的样子，虽然忧心，到底还是闭了嘴。  
林家有个传统，吃饭间隙附送业余节目表演，赶猫下桌。  
“……”朴珍荣看着林在范第一百次重复拎起猫颈子放到地下的动作，终于忍不住道，“你不累吗？”  
“去去去。”林在范对Nora说，“这是人饭你不能吃，一会儿给你放猫饭。”  
然而Nora不愧是林在范的女儿，明知山有虎偏向虎山行，和它爸一个德性，不依不饶地叫一声，第一百零一次做出跳上桌的招牌预备动作。  
朴珍荣哭笑不得，摸了摸它的头，“Nora，你乖一点，先到别处去玩儿。”  
林在范惊讶地看着他正值青春期的叛逆女儿瞬间变乖，摇晃着尾巴跑远了。  
吃里爬外的东西。  
他心里暗骂一句，一时间竟不知道是要吃猫的醋还是吃人的醋。  
不过林队长干这么多年刑警也不是吃素的，心理素质好得很。他很快把这茬忘在了脑后，又开始给吃醋对象夹菜。  
“别傻愣着，吃饭。”  
朴珍荣碗里被他垒起了一座小山，他有些招架不住林在范对投喂的执念，连忙去挡，“够了够了，在范哥，我真吃不下这么多。”  
他的手被林在范抓住了。  
男人握着他的手指，看向他的目光很柔软。  
朴珍荣有一瞬间生出错觉，以为他本该是这样的，平淡安稳地生活，养一只猫，拥有一段稳定的关系，能够坐下来心无旁骛地吃一顿恋人做的饭。  
眼前的人，正向他抛出这根橄榄枝。  
“珍荣啊。”林在范说，“你考虑好了吗，要不要和我在一起。”  
他没有试图抽回手。林在范的手心滚烫，这温度将他烤化了，他似乎又闻到了雪松的气味儿。  
“在范哥…”他想说什么，喉咙却哽住了。  
林在范相当细心，递给他的鱼肉都事先剔过了刺，整整齐齐码在他碗里，他却感觉鱼骨卡在了他喉咙里，尖刺分明穿过他的口腔，直插进心里，他说不出话来。  
林在范轻轻握着他手，等待着他的答案。  
“没关系的。”男人温和地说，朴珍荣看着他的脸，才注意到他左眼眼皮上并排挤着两颗小痣，他一直都没怎么仔细瞧过他的模样。林在范生了一双细长的眼睛，看起来冷淡薄情，但那两颗痣又给他增加几分俏皮的味道，锋利的五官柔和了下来。他整个人其实柔和得很，他宽阔的肩，他雪松气味儿的信息素，他无所谓的态度，都给人安心的感觉。  
“在范哥。”朴珍荣低声重复了一遍他的名字，“你能…等等我吗？”  
林在范并不擅长等待，他是个急躁的人，等待的每分钟都是煎熬，他更擅长把主动权捏在自己手里。但面对朴珍荣，一切原则都将不是原则。于是他点了点头，看朴珍荣的肩膀一下子松弛了，脸上露出如释重负的笑容，他的心又提起来。  
先前林在范曾经去找过他表弟一次，就感情方面取了取经。  
“哥，感情这事儿急不得。”王文王虽然小他几岁，却早已练就万花丛中过片叶不沾身的本事，对林在范这种一上来就抛直球的举动嗤之以鼻，苦口婆心地劝他掌握分寸，慢慢来。  
“恋爱是场游戏，谁先动感情就输了。哪怕你真那么喜欢他，也得藏着，不能让对方看出来。懂不懂啊你？”王文王顺竿爬的本领也比他强得多，林在范好容易拉下脸请教他几句，这位风骚表弟立马摆出个风骚的姿态，自以为教林在范两招就能翻身农奴把歌唱，骑到他表哥头上。他把王文王好好收拾了一顿，连同他的“恋爱真经”一并扫地出门，而眼下，朴珍荣暧昧不明的态度却让他有些后悔。  
我是不是逼他太紧了。他暗想。  
“我会等你的。”他说。  
永远这个词太过绝对，他不敢保证。他也吝于给出承诺，承诺是沉重的，他答应过朴珍荣要相信他，如今他许下了第二个承诺。  
他会等待。他已经朝着朴珍荣的方向迈出了九十九步，只差最后一步。他还拥有很长的时间去等，他喜欢的人站在他眼前，触手可及。  
其实根本不用急。单就这么看着他，也不错。  
林在范想，惴惴不安的心情缓和下来。  
一个人一辈子总会柔软那么几回的。此刻他握着朴珍荣的手，他的猫又溜溜达达地回来卧在他脚边，他整个人的心情都变得像猫毛一样柔软。  
这份柔软并没有维持多久，林在范的手机很毁气氛地响起来。  
他拿过手机一看，柔软的情绪瞬间跑了个干净。  
“是我的线人，他要见我。”他简单地对朴珍荣解释，抓起外套就要出门。  
“我和你去。”朴珍荣说。  
林在范出门的脚步顿了一顿，“也好。”

“他自从上次在医院见过我一面后就再没联系过我。”林在范在去酒吧的路上对朴珍荣讲明了罗兵的身份，他心烦意乱地按着手机，屏幕被他点亮了又熄灭。罗兵发来的消息非常简单，然而正因为太简单，让他疑窦横生。  
已知X是谁，积木酒吧，速来。  
罗兵从来不会贸然用短信联系他，他再将电话打过去却处于无人接听的状态，林在范心里有种不好的预感，而过往的经验告诉他这预感往往都能成真。距离酒吧越近，那种隐约的预感就越重。  
朴珍荣安抚地拍拍他手背，“别着急。”林在范悬着的心稍微放了放，但当他到达酒吧门口时，整个人又瞬间紧绷起来。  
天已经完全黑下来了，酒吧却没有营业。  
积木酒吧林在范非常熟悉，这是他和罗兵的联络点之一。这个时间本该是积木最热闹的时候，可是门口暂停营业的牌子立着，里面黑漆漆一片。  
“你紧跟着我，小心点，别出声。”他把手枪上了膛，压低声音对朴珍荣说。  
朴珍荣捏了捏他汗湿的手掌作为回应，两人一前一后，悄没声地进了门。  
死一般的安静。  
正是死气，死气笼罩在这房子上空，新鲜的血液味道充满了他的鼻腔。林在范察觉不到一丝活人的气息，他贴着墙挪动脚步，摸索着打开灯闸。  
整间酒吧最显眼的就是正前方那座圆形舞台，舞台背后的彩色壁画非常精美，这也是积木招揽客人的卖点之一。如今这份美丽被一个人打破。  
罗兵头朝下被钉在了那副画上。五颗长钉牢牢地嵌在他的四肢，以及额头里。血从七窍中流出，衬着酒吧昏暗的灯光显得格外阴森可怖。更诡异的是，以罗兵的身体为中心，一个鲜红的五角星倒立着占据了整幅壁画。  
“是红漆，最普通的涂料，大街上随处可见。”朴珍荣慢慢走近，“倒挂五芒星，基督教的意思是把人的精神指向下，也就是地狱，代表着…撒旦。”  
“罗兵是信基督的，凶手很了解他。”林在范蹲下身，仍抱了些希望去探他的鼻息。罗兵的身体有些僵硬，显然已经死了一段时间，那么那条短信，又是谁给他发的呢？  
血迹从尸体的衣领中渗出来，林在范扯开他的衣服。  
X=R  
每一刀都横平竖直，连R的圆角都雕刻得如此完美，它们深深嵌在罗兵胸膛上，或新鲜或干涸的血液积在刀痕中，这公式刺眼夺目。  
林在范转头去看朴珍荣。  
朴珍荣在他揭开罗兵衣服的同时向后退去，整个人开始颤抖起来。  
他苍白得像只鬼了。  
林在范这么想着，伸手去扶他，朴珍荣又站直了身子。  
“我没事。我只是不大习惯这个。”  
“那你先到外面等着吧，我在这儿看着。”林在范边说着，边拨通了王嘉尔的电话。  
王嘉尔几乎是瞬间接了起来。  
“在范哥你在哪儿？他们调查了朴局，说朴局就是R。”  
他心里一紧，抬高声音，“怎么回事？”  
“人已经被带走了。”王嘉尔声音里带了哭腔，“他们在朴局手机里发现了和陆瑾善，谭欣荣，还有其他几个人的通话记录，还有和碧城地产的几笔转账。他们说朴局就是内鬼，也是R，还说…还说是他害死了自己的好兄弟…”  
“不可能。”真到事情一团糟的时候他反而镇定了下来，努力安抚电话那头王嘉尔的情绪，“Jackson，不要慌，事情会查清楚的。你带几个人过来，R又出现了，积木酒吧死了一个人。”  
他挂了电话，朴珍荣还站在原地没动，白着一张脸看他。他显然听清了是怎么回事。  
“等我们查清楚罗兵是什么时候死的，朴局会有不在场证明，嫌疑就可以洗清。R还逍遥法外，我一定会找到他的，他得意不了太久。”  
朴珍荣的嘴唇动了动，“R…”他低声说。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”

起初只是因为一封匿名信，潜伏在水下的暗网被整个拉出来，曝晒在光天化日之下，人们惊觉自己一直生活在谎言中。怀疑在滋长，人们用惊惧的眼神去审视周围的一切，于是草木皆兵，完全纯白的人也可以被涂抹成黑色。一张骨牌倒下，十张，百张，千张便会随之倒下；蝴蝶只需轻轻扇动一次翅膀，便是风暴酝酿的开始。  
这就是所谓的连锁反应。  
事态已经脱轨，无论他们如何努力挽回，终究是徒劳。  
“不可能！”林在范一拳捶在桌面上，一页纸轻飘飘地飞起来再落下。  
“朴振荣的短信流水记录，每一则消息在什么时间发出，都在这上面，一目了然。”调查员拿起那页纸，又推到他眼前，“林队长，这就是事实。下午5点05分，你们的朴局给罗兵发了消息；5点11分，监控拍到他离开市局；而根据尸检结果，罗兵死于晚上6点至7点这个时间段。他没有不在场证明。”调查员透过镜片观察着他，又是那种令人厌恶的，颇具穿透力的目光，“铁证如山，他就是R。”  
“…不可能。”他低声说。  
他从没有怀疑过朴振荣。从他四年前进市局，那时候朴振荣坐在现在他这个位置上，只是个刑侦队的队长。而他，是个初出茅庐空有一腔热情的傻小子，还带着尚未愈合的情伤，所有的东西都是朴振荣教给他的。怎么和罪犯周旋，怎么和受害者家属打交道，怎么发现案子的疑点…工作上的事情，生活上的事情，他事无巨细，一一嘱咐，唠叨他大冬天耍帅穿单衣破洞裤老了容易出毛病，唠叨他忙起来一日三顿地用泡面填饱肚子不健康…他管得太多，唠叨得让人心烦。  
是个脾气又坏，又难搞的老头子。  
可是突然有人告诉他，这个老头原来是假的。所有的一切，他对工作的严谨负责，他对他的好，都是假的。他不是个好局长，是披着好人皮的坏人；他策划了一场又一场死亡，看着他手把手教出来的孩子们在这些案子间疲于奔命，焦头烂额；他甚至亲手将自己的好兄弟孙启明送向死亡，然后接替他的位置。  
“我理解。”调查员说，“他当了你们这么长时间的上司，一定是有些感情在的。”  
不，你不理解。  
他恍惚地想，甚至生出一股要让眼前这个人永远闭嘴的冲动。  
事实上他也打算这么做了，但在拳头落在对方脸上之前，有人拦住了他。  
朴珍荣半拖半抱着将他拽出房间，他抖着声音，眼眶发红，“在范哥，我们会有办法的。”  
是，你说的对。他想。朴珍荣抽出纸巾给他，他接过去，攥在手里。  
“在范哥。”这下朴珍荣红着的眼睛里真的掉下泪来。  
“珍荣啊，别哭，都会好的。”他想安慰他，伸出的手又收回来，下意识地抹了一把脸。  
有水珠在他脸上滚动，掌心里一片潮湿。


	4. 第四案：恐怖童谣

翻 翻 翻花绳 绕上手指打好结  
拉住线 勾出形 翻的花样真逗人  
你翻一个大鸡爪 我翻面条一根根  
你翻一张大鱼网 我翻一个洗澡盆   
你翻飞机降落伞 我翻剪刀和花瓶  
翻呀翻 翻翻绳 赛赛我们的巧手儿

朴珍荣站在711门口躲雨。  
按理说这个季节J市极少下雨，但天公不作美，人倒霉的时候喝凉水都塞牙，何况这段时间一直都没什么顺心的事儿。  
他看了看天色，雨下得又急又密，一时半会儿不会停。朴珍荣等得有些不耐烦，竖起大衣衣领，就要往雨里走。  
一个人撑着伞过来，挡在他身前。他抬眼一瞧，伞下一双桃花眼盛满笑意，慢悠悠朝他飞了个眼风。  
是程振。  
“你怎么会在这儿？”朴珍荣很不客气地挤进伞里，指挥着程振朝他家的方向过去。  
“你还说？这么多天不联系我，有了新欢忘旧爱啊…”程振看看他手上拎着的打包盒，扯出个暧昧的笑，“给你家那位带的？”  
“别用这种阴阳怪气的腔调和我说话，你这招还是对小姑娘用去吧。” 从程振嘴里说出的话基本除了标点符号都是放屁，没什么营养。朴珍荣对他这副德性见怪不怪，该装聋的时候装得非常到位。  
程振收起笑意，“你忙归忙，自己的事儿要上心。快到日子了，你准备好没有？”  
他脚步一顿，声音却淡淡的，“我没什么好准备的。”  
“朴珍荣。”程振沉下声音，连名带姓地叫他，“你说过你不后悔。”  
“我没后悔，手术我会做，给我一周时间。”  
“你…”程振这话刚开个头，整个人猝不及防，被雨浇了个透心凉。  
“回见。”朴珍荣说，脚下不停，直接抢了他伞扬长而去。  
“靠…这家伙，真狠啊…”程振呆立在原地，对自家发小毫不愧疚的背影行注目礼，好半天，冒出这么一句感叹。

程振这句评价得分人来看，用在他自己身上非常贴切，朴珍荣对待发小，尤其是骚包得像只花孔雀的发小，向来心狠手辣；但对待失意的同事，又是另一番光景。比如说，成日宅在家醉生梦死的前刑侦队长，林在范。  
说是“前”队长，其实没那么绝对。林在范的停职处分名存实亡，但他自新的局长走马上任后，便抱着这个借口一直不去局里，腆着脸在家过起了退休生活。短短几个月时间一而再再而三地自行“退休”，这个刑侦队长，当得实在窝囊。朴珍荣对林在范这副惫懒样子没什么话好说，林在范破罐子破摔，他也没什么意见，只要这人饿不死就行。每日去林在范家绕两圈，完成定点投喂的任务，他再继续回局里，或者去学校上课。作为被追爱的一方，称得上是尽职尽责。  
“在范哥。”他熟门熟路地掏出钥匙开门，没人应。  
有猫应。  
Nora探出个头，冲他委委屈屈叫了一声。  
“好了知道啦，你爸不给你吃的，我给。”朴珍荣顺手把猫捞起来放在肩头，把手里的食物扔在餐桌上，朝客厅走过去。  
林在范四仰八叉地在沙发上躺着，脸上盖着本《般若波罗蜜多心经》。此人显然没什么慧根，抱着参悟佛法的心思，参悟来参悟去，没见着释迦牟尼，倒先会起了周公。  
朴珍荣笑了笑，看似温柔实则粗暴地一把掀开了书，把林在范扯起来，“吃饭了。”  
“……”林在范正梦见自己点了份炸鸡，热腾腾香喷喷，心里别提有多美了。他开开心心拿起一只鸡腿，刚咬下去…  
然后他就醒了。炸鸡他无福消受，711的便当倒有一份等着他消灭。  
被强行叫醒的林在范是懵逼的，整个人游魂一样飘到餐桌前坐下，机械地打开食盒。  
朴珍荣放好了猫食，转头就要出门，“我走了啊在范哥。”  
“哎，珍荣，等会儿。”林在范咽下一口食物，年久失修的大脑重新开始运转，“你是要去局里是吗？”  
“对。”  
“那你等等，我和你一块儿去。”林在范狼吞虎咽地扫荡着食盒，一面良心发现地对他说，“你吃了没有，没吃的话…”  
“吃过了。”朴珍荣拖了把椅子在桌边坐下，“你怎么突然想起回局里了？”  
林在范的态度他一直看在眼里，此人消极怠工的意志相当坚定。新来的局长是朴珍荣的老师，朴珍荣不好驳老师面子，充当说客劝过林在范几次，但林在范从来都是笑笑，然后继续该干嘛干嘛，铁了心地将退休老干部这个角色扮演到底。  
不知今天又是吹的哪门子风…  
“我想了想，荒废了这么多天，也该重操旧业了。”林在范放下筷子，伸个懒腰，“好久没出门，骨头都生锈了。”  
朴珍荣不怎么相信他这番说辞，林在范这人敷衍的时候是真敷衍，说鬼话也鬼得非常明显。他不知道他又在打什么算盘，也没兴趣知道，只简单地一点头，道，“你开车。”  
“今天这天气…还不错哈。”  
这天气真应了什么叫倾盆大雨，林在范一溜小跑着去取车，回来的时候整个人像泡在水里似的，从里到外都湿透。然而他心情很好，哼着歌儿让朴珍荣上了车，一面打开了车载电台。  
一个清脆稚嫩的声音从里面飘出来，是个小孩儿在唱歌。  
“我这几天在看一本书，是个恐怖童谣的集锦，每首歌背后都有一个故事，还挺有意思的。平时听听儿歌，看书更有感觉。”  
朴珍荣：“……”  
没想到这哥口味还挺清奇。  
两人就这么一路听着儿歌到了市局，下车时容光焕发，感觉年轻了有十岁。  
王嘉尔在门口撞见了他们俩，他一看见林在范，立马挑高了半边眉毛，摆出个惊讶的表情。  
“哟，在范哥来了，稀客稀客，里边儿请。”  
“好好说话。”林在范笑着给他一脚，“你干什么去啊？”  
“不干什么，办公室坐久了没意思，出来透个气。这几天没什么案子，之前又出了那档子事儿，大家情绪都不高。”  
“朴局人怎么样了？”  
“案子被递到了省高院。”王嘉尔语气低落，“说是下个月开庭。”  
“行，我知道了。”林在范点点头，“我去见新上司，还在原来的办公室是吧？”

朴振荣停职停得突然，石允文是从省局下放来临时补缺的，这个局长位置想必不会坐很久，他本人很清楚这一点，局长办公室的陈设都没怎么变。  
“石局。”林在范进了办公室，面不改色地找借口，“前几天身体不太好，而且我的停职处分还没撤销，所以一直没来见您，实在不好意思。”  
朴珍荣站在一边，没作声。他也实在没看出来林在范的不好意思表现在了哪里。  
但石允文显然是接受了这个说法，和颜悦色地说，“你来得正好，有个失踪儿童的案件，要市局协助来办。”  
“失踪？这个不在市局的管辖范围内吧？”  
石允文说，“这案子不简单。失踪的孩子最后被监控拍到的地方都是石门水库，那儿很有可能有个专门拐卖儿童的犯罪团伙。”  
“石门水库？这地方应该在J市的郊区吧。”林在范接过石允文递来的文件夹，简单翻了翻，“的确有些古怪，我这就去那边走一趟。”  
“太晚了。”朴珍荣说，“你现在动身，到那里天都该黑了。”  
“那就在那边住一晚上呗。”林在范不在意地说，“这案子关系重大，耽搁一秒都不行。明天就是周末了，你应该也没什么事儿，珍荣，你去不去？”  
“这样也好。两个人结伴，彼此有个照应。”石允文替朴珍荣做了决定，“你们俩一起去吧。”

“你还没放弃找R是吗？”朴珍荣跟着林在范出了市局，坐上车，忽然说。  
“为什么这么问？”  
“你今天来市局，不是一时兴起吧？”  
“你消息蛮灵通的。“林在范看了他一会儿，突然朝他倾过身去。  
朴珍荣的身体僵硬起来。  
“安全带也不记得系好，你是小孩儿吗？”林在范一手扶着他肩，一手环过他的腰，咔哒一声把带子扣牢。他的眼睛也牢牢盯着他。  
朴珍荣下意识地去躲，被林在范捏住了下巴。  
“躲什么？怕我吃了你？”林在范笑着问他，朴珍荣看着他眼皮上那两颗小痣随着月牙形的眼睛弯起来，整个人僵成了块木头，低声说，“没有。”  
林在范的头发有些长了，落在朴珍荣肩颈处，蹭得他有点痒。  
他往后缩了缩，听见那人轻轻叹了口气。  
“珍荣，我真怕我忍不住。”  
他没说话。  
然后按着他的手松了，林在范放开了他，坐回去发动车子。他嗓子似乎有点哑，夹在雨声里模糊着。  
“我们动作快些，说不定能在天黑前到石门水库。”  
朴珍荣没有回答他，而是扳过他的脸，做了他刚才想做却没有做的事。  
他吻了他。  
如果要林在范在他活过的二十多年中选出一个瞬间，一个他永远不会忘记的瞬间，他一定会选这一刻。  
至少现在是的。  
朴珍荣的嘴唇干燥又温暖，他的口腔带着雪花的甜味儿，他的舌头…柔软又灵活，缠着他。一如他缠着他的手臂，手指缠绕他的头发，整个身体，完完全全贴紧了他。  
和第一次是完全不一样的。如果说之前那个吻是一束光，是融化坚冰的温暖的初春。那现在这一个，则是夏天，暑气完全驱散了冬的凛冽，雪花的气味儿居然可以和热情的夏完美契合。  
他回应着朴珍荣堪称热烈的吻，忍不住想要更多。他的手缓缓向下游动，游在朴珍荣柔韧的身体上，直到接触到他赤裸的皮肤。  
朴珍荣从喉咙里发出一声呻吟。  
“不行…太多了…在范哥…”雪松的气息铺天盖地朝他压下来，他瞬间湿润了眼眶，两朵红云飞上苍白的脸颊。  
朴珍荣平时总是冷淡的，克制的，林在范很少见到他柔软的样子，几乎已经忘了他是个Omega。  
是柔软多情的Omega，是可以朝Alpha打开身体，从里到外都烙上他的印记的Omega。  
专属于他的印记。  
如果可以……  
“不可以…”朴珍荣在推他，他颤抖得厉害，几乎软成一滩水，这样的推拒显然没什么威慑力。  
林在范又去吻他，喃喃地说，“珍荣…没关系…”  
他吻他潮湿的睫毛，发红的眼角，以及眼角流出的泪水。  
啊，是眼泪。  
朴珍荣在哭，他流着泪看他。林在范忽然明白过来，原来那颤抖并非代表欲望，他在害怕。  
“别哭，别害怕。我不碰你了，乖。”他用手擦去朴珍荣的眼泪，语无伦次地安慰他。  
朴珍荣安静地窝在他怀里，隔了一阵，他听见他小声说，“谢谢你，在范哥。”  
“没关系，你…你还没准备好，我会等的。”他扭过头不去看他，雨在车前织成了一道网，雨刷坚持不懈地工作着，在挡风玻璃上划出一道又一道的弧。  
一下，两下，三下…  
他数到第七下的时候朴珍荣的手环上来了，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋在他肩上蹭了蹭，像只猫。  
猫向人示好的方式是给一记闷棍后，再递上颗甜枣转移人的注意力。  
朴珍荣来给他递甜枣了，他小心翼翼地说，“在范哥，我刚才问你R的事，是因为我刚刚得知牧师在昨天突然中止了一切活动，R也和它一同消失了。所以我猜，你应该是知道了这个消息才去市局的。我就是问问，没有别的意思。”  
“你猜的没错。”他对上朴珍荣试探的眼神，笑了笑，“我没生气，这事儿以后再说。先去石门，晚了找不到宾馆，咱就真得露宿在外面了。”

到达石门的时候雨还在下，不过小了许多。  
初春的天黑得早，林在范打开了车灯，雨天的路极难走，特别是这种连沥青都没铺的土路，轮胎碾过去都要打滑。他打起十二分精神观察着路况，这地方实际上就是个小村子，一入夜黑灯瞎火，连个路灯都没有。他摸黑开着车在村里兜了几个圈子，终于找见一个小旅馆。  
“就这儿吧，先凑合一晚上。”他拍拍睡着的朴珍荣，说，“珍荣，醒一醒，下车了。”  
朴珍荣无意识地哼了一声，可能是停了药的缘故，他近来总是容易困，刚迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，林在范已抱了他下车。  
“算了不叫你了。”他听见男人说，“就这几步路，抱也抱得过去。”  
老板娘显然是见过大世面的人，人是横着进来还是竖着出去她都见怪不怪，甩给他们一张房卡，“就一间房了，不过床够大，睡两人应该没问题。”  
可能做小本生意的说话都喜欢夸大其词，林在范进了房间，对着那张明显就是单人床的“大”床愣了一愣。  
“你睡吧，我刚刚在车上睡了一觉了，现在不困。”朴珍荣进宾馆时就已经完全醒了，想下去林在范却不让，一路被他抱到了房间，经这么一折腾，哪还有半分困意。  
他这人害羞不红脸，红耳朵。林在范觉得好玩儿，故意逗他，捏捏朴珍荣通红的耳尖，说，“我去车上睡。”  
“你就在这儿吧，外面还在下雨。”  
“行，既然你不困，我也不困，那咱们干点别的。”林在范在包里翻了翻，翻出一叠皱巴巴的文件，“六个走失儿童的基本资料，都在这儿了。”  
他们两人走得匆忙，没怎么看过材料，当下便不再说话，各自分去一部分，专心致志地看起来。等他们梳理完一遍，大致掌握了具体情况，已经过了半夜。  
“都是四到六岁的男童，先后在一个月的时间里失踪，人一直没找到。”朴珍荣说，“最佳获救时机是走失后的24小时内，24小时一过，生还的可能性就会直线下降。而最后一个孩子，是在两天前失踪的，那孩子活着的几率已经很小了。”  
可能这些孩子都已经死去，尸体在某个不为人知的角落腐烂变臭；也有可能被人贩子卖到偏远山村去，永远都不能回到他们从小生长的地方。对孩子下手的凶犯，无疑是最丧心病狂，毫无人性的。杀人或许存在理由，而孩子，作为最清白最无辜的一个群体，没有任何理由成为牺牲品。  
“这地方是绝佳的孕育犯罪的温床。”朴珍荣对林在范说，“人丁稀少，远离市区，处于三不管地带。看似景色优美，到了晚上伸手不见五指，家家户户紧闭大门，哪怕是在大路上公然行凶，冷漠的村民都不一定会管的。接二连三有小孩在这里失踪，他们即使注意到，也不会声张。你观察过那个老板娘吗？”  
林在范想了想，老板娘是个典型的农村妇女，骨节粗大，皮肤黝黑，没什么引人注意的地方。  
“她的眼神没什么内容，很麻木。我之前当过一段时间志愿者，帮助那些长期遭受家暴的妇女，她们的眼神就是这样，非常空洞，看不到希望的影子。她对自己都漠不关心，更不要说对旁人，就算有人死在她眼前，我想她也不会为此皱一皱眉头。”朴珍荣叹口气，“这次我们要想打探出什么消息，是非常困难的。”  
林在范沉思半晌，“明天先去水库看看。至于打探消息嘛…我倒是有个办法，不过需要你配合一下。”  
朴珍荣睁圆了眼睛，“怎么配合？”  
“那老板娘有个小孩儿，差不多五六岁的样子，我看见她桌上摆的照片了。咱们演场戏，她什么都会说。”  
朴珍荣有些明白过来，“可是…”  
“没什么可是的，天快亮了，你赶紧睡会儿，不然到时候困了，我可不负责背你。”朴珍荣被他连人带被子卷成一颗球，只留一个毛茸茸的脑袋在外面，林在范看着朴珍荣那双黑眼睛滴溜溜地转，清醒得很，便拿出哄小孩儿的语气，柔声道，“睡吧，用不用我给你唱个催眠曲？”  
“……”朴珍荣想起林在范那本恐怖童谣集锦，立马不再反抗，乖乖闭了眼。  
半梦半醒间仿佛有片羽毛轻蹭过他的额头。  
“晚安吻。”那片羽毛对他说。

朴珍荣只睡了一小会儿，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候他就醒了。  
他一向浅眠，这一觉虽短，却睡得相当踏实。朴珍荣神清气爽地从床上爬起来，转头一看，林在范正以一个相当扭曲的姿势窝在凳子上，很没形象地张着嘴，正在呼呼大睡。  
他忍着笑轻手轻脚过去，待要将林在范转移到床上去，林在范却突然在椅子上翻了个身，这旅馆角角落落都透着股年久失修的味道，椅子也不例外，不堪重负地晃了晃，林在范整个人便和地板来了个亲密接触。  
他一个激灵跳起来，“几点了？”  
朴珍荣这下真没忍住，笑出了声，“还早，不到六点。”  
“天也亮了，这就出发吧。”林在范爬起来，睡眼惺忪地扯着朴珍荣出了门。  
老板娘还坐在柜台前，甚至连姿势都没变，见他们出来，只抬了抬眼皮，示意林在范把房卡给她。  
林在范觉得这地方有种说不出的诡异，他从昨晚上到石门就只见着老板娘这么一个活人，这唯一的活人还木着脸，一副有话就说没话快滚的表情。宾馆光线昏暗得很，即使是白天进门也须点灯，是个拍鬼片的绝佳场所。  
“大姐，请问从这边到水库怎么走啊？”  
“你们去水库干什么？”  
“呃…有点私事。”  
“不知道。”老板娘冷冷地说。  
林在范心一横，看来这戏还得提前演了，他表情变了变，露出一个略带哀伤的微笑，入戏入得非常快。  
“是这样的。”他把一张照片递给老板娘，上面的小孩儿正是两天前走失的最后一个孩子，李小东，“我们两个人就这么一个孩子，叫小东。这孩子贪玩得很，前几天我不留神没看住他，小东就不见了。怎么找都找不到，报了警，警察也一直没回音，只告诉我们孩子曾经在水库附近出现过。我们俩想着过去看看，说不定能找到…”他说着说着，低头捂住了脸。  
朴珍荣及时上前一步，搂住林在范的肩膀，“大姐，我看您也有一个孩子，和小东差不多大，还挺可爱的…我们小东要是还在，两个同龄孩子一定能玩到一块儿去。”  
老板娘的表情柔和下来，叹了口气，“你们两个这么年轻，一定还会有孩子的。”  
朴珍荣脸色变了，“您这话是什么意思？”  
“几年前也出过同样的事儿，小孩儿一个接一个地没，都是在水库那边，隔了好长时间才被人从水里打捞上来，都没个人样儿了。从今年年初开始，又有小孩儿失踪，人们都说是水怪成了精，专吃小孩子…”  
老板娘还在絮絮叨叨，林在范打断了她，“我们还是想去水库看看，您能告诉我们具体位置吗？”

石门村是个很小的村子，水库就在村子的西南角上，距离不远。下过一天一夜的雨，天终于晴了，但路面还是湿滑，林在范扶着朴珍荣，两人深一脚浅一脚地往水库方向去。一路上静悄悄的，半个人影也无，直到他们到了水库边上，才看见一个小孩儿。  
“小朋友，你在这儿干什么呢？”林在范问他。  
这是个八九岁的半大男孩，长得极瘦弱，面色透着些营养不良的枯黄，小孩儿看了林在范几眼，冲他比比划划，咿呀着想说些什么。  
“他不会说话。”朴珍荣说，他不知道从哪儿翻出了一颗糖，塞在小孩儿手里，蹲下来摸摸他的头，和颜悦色地说，“小朋友别害怕，你一个人，在水库边上不安全，叔叔送你回家。”  
小孩儿把糖又塞回给他，摆摆手，竟是不收的意思。  
“没关系，这是给你的，叔叔还有很多。”  
小孩儿犹豫着接过糖，朝他咧了咧嘴，转身飞快地跑了。  
“哎！等一下！”朴珍荣想要拦他，然而那小孩儿像只猴似的，敏捷得很，三步两步便没了踪影。  
“你哪儿来的糖啊。”林在范笑嘻嘻地问朴珍荣，却见朴珍荣僵在原地，面色阴晴不定。  
“这村子有问题。”朴珍荣说，“刚刚那个小孩子冲我笑的时候，我知道他为什么不会说话了。”  
他深吸一口气，慢慢地说，“他的舌头被人割了。”  
林在范瞠目看着他，“真的？那这案子和这个小孩儿…”  
“我说不上哪里不对，但自从踏进这个村子，就有种不适的感觉。如果我们找到刚才的小孩儿，说不定就能顺藤摸瓜，找到那些失踪的孩子。”  
林在范和他的想法一致，二人当即决定原路返回，再去探探旅馆老板娘的口风。  
“大姐，您知道村里有个小孩儿吗？大概这么高…非常瘦，八九岁的样子。刚刚我们去水库的时候遇上他，这孩子趁我不注意抢了我的钱包。”林在范对着老板娘鬼话连篇，偏偏他装得真，老板娘还真信。  
“我想想…你说的应该是…对，是有这么个小孩儿，有时候会在村口晃，不过没见过他家人，说不定是个孤儿。他一般不进村，应该不住这儿。”  
“那您觉得这个小孩儿有什么不一样吗？”  
“什么不一样？”老板娘一脸茫然，“比一般孩子脏了点，瘦了点，就是个普通小男孩儿啊。”  
林在范和朴珍荣对视一眼，又对老板娘说，“大姐，麻烦您给我们续一下房，我们要再住两天。”  
“没问题，还是一间？”  
林在范苦笑，“两间吧，一间的床，我们两个人睡不下。”  
“如果老板娘是在说谎，那她也太会装了些。”朴珍荣跟着林在范回房，低声对他说，“这个孩子应该是不常来村里，碰巧这一次被我们撞见了。”  
林在范皱眉，“碰巧？未免也太巧了些。石门这地方人流量不大，来来去去就这么几个村民，一有外人进来，应该很显眼吧。”  
“不是巧合？也有可能…”  
“这条线索目前看走不通，我先联系局里，那个老板娘说几年前也有孩子失踪，我想从这里下手，会不会容易些…”林在范说着说着，忽然打了个大呵欠。  
“在范哥，你一晚上都没怎么睡，先睡一会儿。我来联系吧。”  
“行…”林在范也不和他见外，呵欠连天地倒在床上，竟是马上睡着了。  
朴珍荣站在那儿看了他一会儿，黑眼睛柔和下来，给他掖了掖被角，转身出门。  
“不好意思，有件事需要麻烦你。”他先是发了条短信，又想了想，拨通了程振的电话。  
“大早上的打电话…不知道我夜生活多丰富吗？有话就说，小爷我还要补觉…”程振懒洋洋的声音从电话那头传来。  
“我现在不在J市。”  
“什么？”  
“可能一周内赶不回来。”  
“你他妈的…能不能对自己上点心？你知道断一周药是什么后果吗？行，你不怕死，你给我等着…”程振隔着电话气急败坏地叫骂，朴珍荣把手机拿得远了些，叹口气说，“你没必要这么激动…”  
“我激动？我看是你太淡定了吧！我就没见过你这么麻烦又难搞的病人！”  
“你也没当过几天医生。”朴珍荣不紧不慢地刺他，给程振本就烧得旺的火气又添上一把柴。  
“你…”  
“我有电话进来，先不说了。”朴珍荣掐断电话，又接起另外一个。  
一个男人低沉的声音传出来，“什么事？”  
“几年前石门村附近走失的儿童，你有办法拿到他们的基本资料吗…”  
隔着一堵墙，躺在床上的林在范霍然睁开眼。

距离旅馆不到一公里的地方，水库平静的水面在阳光照射下漾起缕缕波纹，一个脏兮兮的小孩儿正拿着根树枝在水里划。  
一下，两下。  
横平竖直的方块字，他竟然是在练字。  
小孩儿写得很认真，日头已经升得很高了，照出他鼻梁上亮晶晶的汗珠。又不知过了多久，小孩儿终于停了下来，抬头看了看太阳，如梦初醒地丢下树枝，一溜烟跑了。  
他左拐右拐，绕进水库边上一片废弃的菜地里，一口井掩在丛生的杂草中。小孩儿费劲地挪开井盖，钻进去，又将井盖挪回原位。  
他沿着挂在井壁的绳梯飞快地爬下去。  
这几天他总溜去村里的小学偷听老师讲课，又多学会了几个字，今天还遇见了两个漂亮叔叔…  
他捏了捏口袋里的糖，满心欢喜，轻手轻脚地转过一个洞口。  
竖井逼仄的环境瞬间宽敞了，里面原来大得很，足以装下十几口人。  
轻微的歌声飘过来，是个男人在唱歌儿：  
“翻…翻…翻花绳…绕上手指打好结……”  
小孩儿的脸色变了，转身想跑，被男人扯住后颈拖回去。  
“跑什么？”男人笑着问，“你今天在外面玩得很开心吧？碰上什么人没有？”  
眼泪从小孩儿的眼睛里流出来，他张开嘴，却只发出咿咿啊啊的声音，小半截舌头无力地挣动着。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声。孩子们消瘦的胳膊，和小腿，构成一片肉色的丛林， 把流泪的小孩儿围在中央，七八双眼睛在暗处闪着光。  
“羊群犯了错，会有牧羊犬替主人惩罚它们。牧羊犬犯了错，羊群同样可以惩罚回去。”  
男人柔声说，“开始吧，我的小羊们。”

接下来这几天，朴珍荣跟着林在范走访了村里的几户人家。有些人警觉得很，看到生面孔走近就立马进了屋，他们再去敲门也不应。有些村民倒是让他们进了门，问了几个问题，却都摇摇头表示自己不知道，林在范费了半天口舌，一点儿有用的线索都没找到。他们抱了点希望又去水库附近找了找，没发现什么异常，之前见到的小男孩儿再没出现过。林在范焦躁起来，要打电话回局里申请搜捕令，被朴珍荣拦住了，他自己心里也明白，这么做除了打草惊蛇根本无济于事，于是只好作罢。朴珍荣提出找这里的村长问问情况，一打听，竟意外地发现旅馆老板娘和村长是一家子。  
“我家那位几天前就出门办事儿了，说是工作上的事，和村里另外几个人一块去的，我也不太清楚。”老板娘一面说，一面扭头去赶儿子，“去，到边儿上玩去。”  
这小孩儿长得虎头虎脑，眉心上还有颗痣，朴珍荣俯下身摸摸他的头， “真可爱，告诉叔叔，你叫什么名字呀？”  
小孩儿警惕地看看他，向后一缩，藏在了老板娘身后。  
“叫阿永。”老板娘替他回答，抱歉地对朴珍荣说，“不好意思啊，这孩子认生，老毛病了。”  
“没关系，孩子嘛，总是怕见生人的。”朴珍荣宽容地笑了笑，从兜里摸出一把糖搁在桌上，“给阿永的。”  
“哎哟，谢谢，你太客气了。”老板娘一迭声地感谢，把身后的阿永拽出来，说，“还不和叔叔说谢谢。”  
小孩儿挣扎着躲开她的手，跑进了里屋。  
林在范把朴珍荣拉到一边，压低声音道，“之前我就想问了，你哪儿来那么多糖？”  
“一开始是碰巧带的，后来看到老板娘有个小孩，就又出去买了一些。”朴珍荣同样压低声音回应，“小孩子不会遮掩，大人不告诉我们的事，却有可能从孩子嘴里问出来。一般这个年龄的小男孩儿最活泼，这孩子太认生，我感觉不大对。先慢慢来，和他搞好关系，总不会错的。我打算再去水库看看，你和我一起去吗？”  
林在范说，“我还是回房吧，Jackson刚刚给我发过来一些新材料，我得仔细看看，你先去，有什么发现电话联系。”  
朴珍荣答应着出了门，尘土飞扬的路上照旧一个人都没有。他走了一阵，见一辆崭新的路虎出现在前方，引擎轰鸣着朝他驶来。  
朴珍荣叹了口气，自动停下脚步。  
车窗缓缓降下来，男人隔着墨镜甩给他一个骚气的微笑，“Surprise！”他上下打量着朴珍荣，“不过我看，你也没太惊讶嘛。”  
“你就这么着急，都追到这里来了？”  
“你以为我喜欢来这破地方啊。操，这路能叫路吗，又费油，又费轮胎。”程振一提起这个就来气，“到日子了，我怕你寻死，来抓你回去。”  
“我走不开。”  
“走不开？这小破村子有什么值得你留这么久，你别又是圣母上身，真以为自己能拯救世界了吧？还是说，你跟姓林那小子公费出来旅游，乐不思蜀了？”  
朴珍荣沉下脸，“你说话注意点。”  
程振索性下了车，摘了墨镜，那双总是含笑的桃花眼里一点笑意也没有，“你看看你现在是什么样子！自从你开始给市局查案，整个人都不对了，你别告诉我，这和林在范没关系！”  
“我有分寸。”  
“你有个屁的分寸！你弟弟…”  
“程振。”朴珍荣整张脸罩上了一层严霜，冷冷地说，“够了。”  
程振不再废话，直接上来扯他，“跟我回去。”  
他们两人正在拉扯，却听不远处传来一个声音，“你们在干什么？”  
朴珍荣回头一看，原本该在旅馆看资料的林在范不知什么时候出来了，正面无表情地看着他们。  
见他不说话，林在范露出一个笑，但那笑并没让他整个人温和多少，林在范在程振面前，多少都有些攻击性。  
现在这攻击性无差别地分给了朴珍荣。  
“我好像听见你们在说我的名字。”林在范说，“在聊什么，要不要和我分享一下。”  
“…没什么。”朴珍荣软下声音，“在范哥，你先回去，我有点事和程振说。”  
林在范没动，他安静地看着朴珍荣，“你有很多秘密。”他轻轻地说，“我一直在等，等你肯把秘密告诉我的那一天。可你隐瞒的太多了，珍荣。你什么都不肯说，而他…”林在范转向程振，“他什么都知道。我现在已经不知道怎么办了，我不知道该用什么样的态度对待你，我是你的朋友？或者就只是个普通同事？”他笑了笑，“可是我…哪一个都不想当。”  
“你想知道什么？”程振冷笑着问，“是知道他停了一周药，冒着损伤身体的风险陪你留在这个破地方，还是要知道在你被停了职，每天像个废人一样呆在家里混日子的时候，他做了什么？他每天不光要去学校，去局里，还要惦记着怕你把自己饿死，一日三次地回来给你送吃的。还是说，你想知道他在他的老师面前打了多少包票，才保住你这个刑侦队长的位置？”  
“程振！”  
“你什么都不知道。你只是安稳地在家睡大觉，想罢工就罢工，想什么时候回去上班就什么时候回去。临到头再没事儿人地说一句，你什么都不肯告诉我，维持一下你的情圣形象。”程振对上朴珍荣的目光，继续说，“别用这种眼神看我。是，我是什么都知道。知道什么叫当局者迷吗，我就站在这儿，看你们一个装傻，一个真傻，然后再给你，”他冲朴珍荣冷笑，“给你这个不知死活的人擦屁股，我他妈真是天底下最清醒、最聪明的人！可我图个什么？”  
林在范一下抓住了朴珍荣的手，“你停药了，为什么？”  
“你不会想知道的。”朴珍荣以一种平静得可怕的语气说，“我很累了，麻烦你，不要再问了。”  
林在范从来没有见过如此疲惫的朴珍荣，在程振说完那段话以后，他整个人像抽空了的气球一样瘪下去，他没有质问程振的莽撞，也没有生林在范的气，仿佛一瞬间，他把自己置身局外，事不关己，高高挂起。  
“你不用催我，我明天就回J市。”作为局外人的朴珍荣对程振说，他没再看林在范，拖着脚步慢慢地走远了。  
“我刚才是不是不该说那些话？”程振后知后觉地醒悟过来。  
林在范没有回答他，他站在原地看着朴珍荣的背影。他看见朴珍荣大衣的衣角被风吹起来了。这个人总是很喜欢大衣，挺括坚硬的质地，而不是柔软无棱角的羽绒服，穿着大衣的朴珍荣走在冷风里，每一道被风吹起的弧线都带着凛冽的温度。

每一个明天都充满未知数，就好比朴珍荣答应接下市局外聘顾问这个位置时，他不会想到今后的自己会为此作出什么样的改变，他会认识什么人，会修补旧关系还是缔结新关系，他会为谁打破固守的原则，他会被谁毁掉，又会被谁拯救…如此种种，他一概不知。然而他从不停下脚步，从不回头看，因此也不会有什么后悔的机会。  
他从不后悔。  
程振在开始手术前又问了他一遍。也许人的外表总会与内心有出入，他和程振是一对反义词，程振看似浮夸，实则谨慎而务实；朴珍荣作为温柔的代名词，看起来像水，可以被塑造成任何人想要的样子，实际却比谁都执拗，倔强得九头牛都拉不回。  
程振问他，“你真想好了？”  
他点了头，睁着眼被推进了手术室。白得刺目的灯光打在他脸上，他没有闭眼。程振要给他打麻醉，他阻止了他。  
“我要醒着。”他说。  
手术刀切入身体时他感到一阵钝痛。朴珍荣对疼痛的感知能力向来不怎么优秀，幼年忍痛的经验让他下意识地关闭五感，但他挣扎着，将自己置于最清醒的状态。于是那痛变得明晰起来，他感觉到身体有一部分离开了他。  
一小块血和肉被镊子取出来，丢弃了。  
“这只是开始。”程振在朴珍荣决定手术后，就将手术流程和风险一并告知了他，“我会给你做三次手术，在此期间，你的身体抵抗力会弱于普通的Omega，发情期也会变得紊乱，你不能有太大的情绪波动，一般药物和抑制剂都不能碰…为了压制发情我会配给你一种特殊的针剂，这药副作用很明显，会很痛，非常难熬……但熬过这段时间，你就会完全不一样了……”  
手术灯在他的眼里模糊了，白光和戴口罩的人都离他远去…他又沉进黑暗里，他所极力避免的黑暗，带着血腥气味儿的黑，里面有小孩在哭…女人歇斯底里地大笑着……  
原来我还是有PTSD的。他想，手术于他而言更像是一场解剖，医院是他的停尸间。他躺在停尸床上，安静地，睁着眼等待着带血的黑暗袭来，完完全全包裹他。  
朦胧中他叫出一个人的名字。

林在范在朴珍荣走后又在石门待了一阵子，等到了村长回来。  
村长是个高瘦的男人，干枯的皮肤紧紧绷在高耸的颧骨上，嘴角向下耷拉着，皱纹深刻，这让他整个人呈现出一种严厉的阴郁感，作为一个村长，他的外貌太有威慑力，窝在石门这个小地方，似乎有些大材小用。  
林在范把失踪儿童的照片一一给他看过，又问他知不知道几年前也发生过同样的事情。村长很认真地看了照片，说实话有些过于认真了，他每张照片都看了几分钟之久。林在范的心里生出些希望，得到的消息却并不怎么乐观。  
“不太清楚。”男人对他说，“我常年不在村里，和几个兄弟在外面跑生意，这些孩子我没见过。你说的几年前失踪小孩的事情，我倒是有些印象，是我老婆和你说的吧？她这人糊涂，上了年纪脑子也不太清楚。这应该是四五年前的事了，我记得找到了一部分小孩，尸体都沉在水库里。没找到的，现在还挂在失踪儿童的名单上，你要是想查的话，估计有点难度。那阵子出了点小乱子，来调查的同志都不太上心，信息没录全也是有可能的。”  
林在范想起王嘉尔之前给他发来的残缺不全的资料，不得不承认村长的话是对的，案件的另一个突破口也被堵死了。林在范匆匆忙忙地赶来，一无所获地回去，但他没怎么气馁，连夜开车回了市里，下定决心要将市局的信息库翻个底儿朝天，非找出些蛛丝马迹不可。一连几天他住在了市局，队长办公室里资料满天飞，泡面桶随处可见。  
王嘉尔进门时几乎没找到他，在房间里绕了几圈，才发现压在一摞资料下不省人事的林在范。  
“喂，醒醒。你这样根本不是办法。”王嘉尔把他拍醒，恨铁不成钢地说，“你这是和谁赌气？筛选信息的活儿向来不是队长干的，你脑子进水了？这案子再难破，也不是你这种破法。”  
“那你给我说说，是怎么个破法？”   
“……”王嘉尔没回答上来，于是开始转移话题，“朴老师呢？我这几天一直没见着他，人也联系不上。”  
林在范眼神涣散地看着天花板发愣，半晌，忽然道，“你说我这人是不是个废物。”  
“啊？”  
“朴局没走前，我一直跟着他干，他指东我不往西，有难搞的案子我从来也不担心，我知道他老人家一定有办法。珍荣来了以后…遇上几桩大案，也没瓶颈过，因为突破口都是他找到的。现在我谁也不靠，就只能在这儿对着一堆废纸发呆，抱着点侥幸心理想说不定天上能掉下个馅饼，破案的线索就能正好砸我头上…”林在范笑了两声，“这么看我的确是挺废物的。”  
王嘉尔不知道怎么回答。  
如果朴老师在这儿就好了。他突然这么想，什么时候起他也开始和林在范一样，对朴珍荣生出一种盲目的信任。朴珍荣在的时候他一无所觉，朴珍荣不在的时候…王嘉尔发现，原来朴珍荣不声不响地，已经成了局里不可或缺的一部分。  
如果朴珍荣在这儿就好了。他想第二遍的时候，林在范的手机响了，手机的主人没理它，由着它在那儿声嘶力竭地将铃声单曲循环，王嘉尔看不过眼，替他接了。  
不是朴珍荣。王文王的声音隔着话筒传出来，“哥，你现在忙吗，我有事儿跟你说！”  
“你弟。”王嘉尔把手机扔给他，“听声音挺着急的，应该是有重要的事儿。”  
“什么事？”林在范问，他现在累的很，不怎么想搭理王文王。  
“我看见珍荣哥了。”王文王说，“他被一个男人扶着，脸色特别难看，好像是病了。”  
林在范坐正了，“一个男人？”  
“就上次我们俩去看珍荣哥的时候，在医院碰见的那个男人，个子挺高，长得还不错。”  
哦，是程振啊。  
林在范重新瘫回椅子里，“那不是很正常吗，你别没话找话，小心我抽你。”  
“不是，哥，这肯定不正常。这地方好像是个私人诊所，你说珍荣哥没事儿去什么诊所啊。我不太放心，盯了三天了，每天他都来，脸色一次比一次差。哥，你们俩是不是吵架了？珍荣哥身体坏成这样，你怎么一点儿都不知道啊？”  
“你把地址告诉我，我马上过去。”

林在范开车赶到的时候，朴珍荣已经走了，他扑了个空。他把王文王打发回学校，直接进了诊所。  
程振还在里面，见他进来，意外地挑起眉，“哟，林队长，稀客啊。”  
“你实话和我说，珍荣到底怎么了？”  
“我上次已经说得够多了。珍荣不说，我也不会说的。林队长要真想知道，不如去问他本人。”  
“我…”  
程振深深看他一眼，突然问，“你真喜欢他吗？”  
林在范说不出话了，来的时候他积了一肚子的话要问，可真站到了这里，却说不出半个字。他总是理不直，气不壮，无论是对程振，还是对朴珍荣。可是有一点他是绝对肯定的，哪怕不确定的东西千千万…  
他回答，“是，我喜欢他。”  
“我劝不住他，我想你劝他，他也不会听的。”程振说，“他就是这么个人，认定的事任谁说什么都不会改变。所以我给你一个忠告，无论他做什么，都相信他，不要去问，也不要怀疑。等他觉得有必要了，他什么都会说的。”  
无条件地相信一个人，很难吗。  
的确很难。  
林在范在回去的路上一直反复想着这个问题，他试着给朴珍荣打电话，朴珍荣没接。他想他真是相当恶劣，明明嘴上说着相信，却总是怀疑，而朴珍荣作为一个浑身上下都是秘密的人，显然也不是一个优质的恋爱对象。  
真是非常不般配的一对啊。他苦笑着想。  
他想信任的，他喜欢的，他想爱的，想与之共度一生的人，他觉得他找到了。他鼓足了勇气朝那人伸出手，得到的回应却是寥寥。那个人只给他灌下温柔的毒，从没给过他解药。  
头顶传来飞机破空的尖啸，林在范仰起头，钢铁铸成的飞鸟在深灰色背景下刻出尾痕，然后变淡，散开的乌云重新聚拢了。  
J市迎来了本月的第二场暴雨。

出租车司机今天接到一位奇怪的客人。  
是个很年轻的男人，司机常年在外跑单，见到的客人千千万，也不得不承认，这位乘客长得真是相当好看。年轻的漂亮男人上了车，报出一个地名就不说话了，撑着手肘望着窗外发呆。  
外面有什么好看的啊。  
司机顺着男人的视线往外看去，到处都是白茫茫的，什么都看不见。暴雨如注，按理说这么恶劣的天气他不应该接单的，虽然是去石门这种偏僻的小地方，但男人出的价很高，人不能和钱过不去，司机答应得很爽快。  
男人突然说话了，“不好意思，师傅。我知道天气不太好，不过我有点赶时间，麻烦您尽量开快一点。”   
“再快也得两三个小时，孩子，等你到了石门，差不多天就黑了。那地方偏的很，再回来很难打到车的，你还要去？”司机有些不忍心，还是实话实说了。  
“没关系，您开车吧。”男人笑了笑，司机透过后视镜观察着他，男人的脸色白得很，即使在笑的时候眉头也是皱着的。  
不会是生病了吧。司机暗想，然而他毕竟是个跑出租的，深知多管闲事会招来多少麻烦，于是闭了嘴，专心致志地开车。  
这男人正是朴珍荣。其实照理说林在范是能在诊所里遇上他的，他今天走得匆忙，是因为接到了一条短信。  
之前他托人去查几年前在石门失踪的儿童的基本资料，今天终于收集完整了，大约有十几个孩子，年龄有大有小，除去已经确认死亡的，还剩下四个。四个小孩儿中，有一个孩子相当特殊。  
那是个不到一岁的婴儿，夹在一群男童中间格外显眼。婴儿的眉心有颗痣，朴珍荣看着他的照片，想起了另外一个小孩儿。  
旅馆老板娘的儿子，阿永。他眉心上也有一颗一模一样的痣。  
这绝不是巧合。他敏感地察觉到其中必定存在某种联系，老板娘在隐藏什么，石门村的村民在隐藏什么，只需要再跑一趟，谜底就能浮出水面。想明白以后朴珍荣马上离开了诊所，决定即刻去石门村。在路上他与林在范错过了，同时也错过了林在范的电话。  
石门村的轮廓在雨幕中渐渐清晰起来，那片水库在暴雨的侵袭下不再平静，水位上涨，暗流涌动。朴珍荣抽出几张百元大钞递给司机，下了车朝旅馆的方向冲去。  
旅馆的大门紧闭着，里面很安静。朴珍荣敲了几次门没人应，抬高声音问，“有人在吗？”  
脚步声由远及近，门被开了一小条缝，阿永的脸露了出来。  
朴珍荣略略放下心来，对小孩儿笑着，“记得我吗，我是上次给你糖的叔叔。”  
阿永迟疑地点点头。  
“你妈妈呢？”  
“妈妈出去了，就我一个人在家。”阿永生硬地回答。  
“那你能让我进去吗？”朴珍荣指指外面，“雨下得好大，叔叔很冷，可以进去避一避雨吗？”  
小孩儿默不作声地盯着他，过了一会儿，他把门打开了。  
“你进来吧。”  
朴珍荣跟着阿永穿过长长的走廊，进了里间。这应该是阿永自己的小房间，桌上散着没写完的作业和一些玩具。  
“水。”大概是因为他的模样太狼狈，阿永转身给他倒了杯水，又递了纸巾给他。  
“谢谢。”朴珍荣接过纸巾，草草擦了擦脸上的水珠。他的确是很冷，路上走得急没带伞，被雨浇了个透，旅馆里的温度很低，他甚至开始轻微地打起哆嗦。  
他定了定神，等那阵颤抖过去，装作不在意地随口问，“那阿永知不知道，妈妈什么时候回来啊？”  
“要很久。”阿永一字一顿地说，“妈妈去看小羊了。”  
“小羊？”  
“小羊住在一口很深很深的井里，那里还住着农夫和狗。小羊如果不听话了，农夫会叫狗狗打它们，如果狗狗不听话，小羊也会打回去。”  
朴珍荣脸色变了，“这是妈妈和你说的？”  
阿永不作声了，这孩子抓起床上一个巨大的玩具熊，把脸藏在了后面。  
“阿永不怕，阿永很听话的，不要打阿永…”  
“对，阿永最乖了。”朴珍荣连忙柔声哄他。  
“妈妈没和我说，是我自己看到的…”小孩子的声音在发抖，“爸爸每一次出去打猎，都会带小羊回来，那些小羊很安静，它们不会说话…”  
朴珍荣想起那个被割掉舌头的哑巴小孩儿，阿永还在看他，透过玩具熊的绒毛小心翼翼地观察他，他捏紧冰凉的手指，冲阿永温和地笑着，“叔叔很喜欢小羊，想和它们一起玩。阿永可以告诉叔叔，小羊们住在哪里吗？”  
阿永呆呆地看着他，然后突然唱起歌儿来。  
“翻…翻…翻花绳…绕上手指打好结……”  
“拉住线…勾出形…翻的花样真逗人……”  
孩子清脆的歌声混进雨声里，朴珍荣听见外面传来开锁的声音。旅馆的铁门发出刺耳的声响，有人进来了。  
他压低声音对阿永说，“叔叔和阿永玩个小游戏，妈妈回来了，叔叔要躲起来不让妈妈找到。阿永不可以告诉妈妈，叔叔藏在哪里哦。”  
他摸摸小孩儿的头，打开窗户钻出去。  
窗户又被重新关上，朴珍荣淋在雨里，看见玻璃上映出阿永的小脑袋，小孩儿冲他比了个OK的手势。  
眼下最紧要的是赶紧联系局里叫人过来，晚一步，那些小孩凶多吉少。他抖着手摸出手机，雨水流进眼睛里模糊了视线，朴珍荣费力地眯起眼，看见消息框里弹出几条未接来电的提示，都是林在范打来的。  
他怔了怔，身体突然一软，朝后倒去。  
为什么偏偏在这个时候…  
他咬着牙，剧烈的疼痛在腹部炸开，无数根针在他神经上跳舞，血管中生出倒刺，将五脏六腑统统绞碎。朴珍荣伸手进怀里，摸了个空，他眨眨眼，把乱成一团的思绪从脑袋里赶走，才意识到之前他走得急，没来得及向程振拿药。  
那种用以压制发情的，给他痛苦又让他新生的针剂库存清零，朴珍荣很清楚接下来会发生什么，还有两个小时…  
两小时后，那种熟悉的，让他无能为力的渴望会占领他，理智荡然无存，他会完全臣服在情欲脚下，任何一个Alpha都可以轻而易举地得到他。  
而他会为此感激涕零。  
我还有两小时。他冷静地想，用两个小时的时间赶回去，把自己锁进家里，然后打电话叫程振来，他在心里粗略地估计了一下。  
时间虽然很紧，但是足够了。  
远远有车灯照过来，两簇明黄的灯光破开黑暗朝他这边靠近。朴珍荣挣扎着直起身，朝灯光走过去。  
“回市里…我给双倍车费……麻烦你…能开多快就开多快。”

他在后座里将自己蜷成一团，他已经无心再去伪装什么了，露出得体的微笑，向司机表示感谢，或者客气地感叹一下天气有多糟糕，这其中任何一种他都做不到。朴珍荣全部的精力都用以抵抗疼痛，他很能忍耐，但这种疼痛和从前他经历的完全不一样，他麻木的神经中枢为此变得像孩子一样稚嫩而敏感。  
其实没有叫出声已经不错了。冷汗混着残留的雨水流进他嘴里，朴珍荣无意识地舔了一下，那股淡淡的咸味儿让他短暂地恢复了神智，他看见司机在后视镜里打量他的眼神。  
司机没说什么，打开了车载电台，声音很大。他或许可以松开嘴唇发出几声轻微的呻吟，这会缓解他的疼痛，人在痛苦的时候总会需要通过什么来发泄情绪的…电台的音乐会盖过去的，何况雨下得那么大，豆大的雨珠响亮地砸在车窗上，没有人会听见…  
但朴珍荣紧紧地咬着嘴唇，他将嘴唇咬出了血。  
电台主播柔和的声音传来，他的声音融进背景乐里，那是首非常简单的儿歌。朴珍荣身体热得像火，心却如坠冰窟。  
他早该想到的…  
“翻…翻…翻花绳…绕上手指打好结……”  
“拉住线…勾出形…翻的花样真逗人……”  
这首歌他刚刚听过，从阿永的嘴里唱出来，和电台里放出来，效果差不了多少。他早该知道，如果一切都是刚刚好，就变得刻意了，天下没有这么碰巧的事情，所有的巧合都是精心策划。已经入夜了，在石门这种偏僻的地方恰好出现一辆出租，恰好搭载了急需回市里的他，这种可能性会有多大呢。他不是开金手指的主角，没有那个自信将这些都归结为幸运。沉默的司机载着同样沉默的乘客，车里放着诡异又欢快的童谣，他找不到第二个如此怪诞的组合。  
“你是谁？”朴珍荣问。  
司机没有回答，电台主播说话了。  
“晚上好。”男人温和地说，“我是今天的代班主播R。之前有听众反映，这个时间段应该放一些有助于放松心情的歌曲，我想儿歌应该是一个合适的选择。这首《翻绳谣》送给你们，说起来每首歌背后都有一个动人的故事，你们不要小看儿歌，听完这首歌的故事，听众朋友们，你们也许会流泪呢…”  
“从前有一对双胞胎，他们和他们的母亲幸福地生活在一起，双胞胎喜欢翻花绳，他们的手很巧，能翻出不同的花样来。有一天，母亲改嫁了，领进家门的男人觉得双胞胎很可爱，有些太可爱了，可爱得让男人想毁掉他们。于是男人挑了个日子，趁他们的母亲不在家，把男孩儿们翻成了花绳。六七岁的小男孩儿，非常柔软，可以被摆成任何模样，包括他们的四肢，五官，和内脏，随意一折都是一个漂亮的形状。所以说啊…看人，看事情都不能看表面，这儿歌多欢快啊，但实际上，讲的却是个悲剧呢…”  
主播的笑声隔着劣质的车载音响传出来，是一种模糊的浑浊，“听众朋友们，听到这里你们可能一头雾水，我们这个节目并不是讲鬼故事的节目啊。可谁让我是个代班主播呢，不熟悉情况嘛，你们也应该体谅我一下。现在听着电台的朋友们，一定有人听懂了我讲的这个故事，你们会不会为此落泪呢…我亲爱的哥哥，你也在听吧？”  
“…你会为我落泪吗？”  
朴珍荣没有说话，他已经说不出话来了。程振的声音响在他脑海里，以及主播柔软又恶毒的声音，一齐在他耳膜上炸开来。  
“…你的发情期会变得紊乱…你不能有太大的情绪波动……”  
“我亲爱的…我亲爱的哥哥……哥哥…你会为我落泪吗……”  
朴珍荣也许真的不会哭，他身上所有的水分都蒸发了，都化作抵御疼痛的汗水。燥热感隐隐从腹腔内部传来，他脸上重新出现了血色。  
雪的气味儿静悄悄地飘出来。  
甜美的…诱人的…足以让所有成熟Alpha为之发狂的气息……  
司机不为所动，他是个Beta。毕竟，所有的一切都是精心计算好的，都在可预料的范围内，包括司机的性别。朴珍荣的突然发情，并不会影响什么。  
司机停下了车，说，“到了。”  
朴珍荣推开车门，目光所及之处，一切都在旋转，所幸路上没遇上什么人。一个发情的Omega公然出现在公众场合，用脚趾头都可以想象出会发生什么。  
司机看着朴珍荣跌跌撞撞地冲上楼，过了一会儿，楼上的灯亮了。然后他拨通电话，“已经把他送回去了。”  
“很好。”男人用柔滑的声音说，这声音相当标志性，柔软又恶毒，正是刚刚的主播，“你的任务完成了，接下来，该是看戏的好时候。”

人区别于动物最高阶的技能就是人拥有理性，而丧失理智的人与动物实际没什么分别。就这一点来说，朴珍荣相当痛恨自己是个Omega。就在刚刚，他在车上经受折磨时，看着司机平静无波的眼，有那么一瞬间非常希望身份对调，他不要成为数量稀少的Omega，也不要成为站在食物链顶端的Alpha，只要是个普通的Beta就好。  
他希望泯然众人…  
朴珍荣几乎是摔进家门的，不听使唤的手在开锁时搞出的动静巨大，所幸他还是成功了，在邻居误以为隔壁进贼而报警之前打开了门。他飞奔进浴室，冰凉的水柱劈头盖脸地朝他浇下来。一半身体像寒冰一样冷，另一半却如同被架在烈火上炙烤。  
还不够…  
不够……  
他将水龙头拧到最大，头缓缓沉入水里。  
其实窒息的感觉相当美妙，意识完全涣散前可以看到完全不一样的景象。喉咙因为缺氧而疼痛，但这和之前那种天翻地覆的绞痛相比不算什么，称得上是一种令人愉悦的体验。水流灌入他的七窍，干枯的体内重新丰盈起来，他在水中睁开眼，看浴缸底部浮起淡蓝色的光晕，空间不再那么狭小了，他在深海中入眠，水草缓慢地生长，将他包裹进碧色囚笼。一个人奋力破开波浪朝他游来。  
他的救世主。  
朴珍荣从不寄希望于谁，他习惯自己搞定一切，不抱希望便不会收获失望，把希望寄托在除己以外的任何人身上都是愚蠢的，他宁愿亲眼看着自己毁灭……  
可是有人来了。  
浴室的门被一脚踢开。水珠四散着离他而去，大股的空气灌入鼻腔，他听见一个男人恼怒的声音：  
“你疯了！”  
这声音似乎相当熟悉，他盯着男人模糊的轮廓想，男人身上的雪松气味儿也很熟悉，令他安心，但他同时闻到了悲伤的味道。  
争吵…以及误解……  
朴珍荣无意识地挣扎起来，小声说，“不…不要你…”  
男人却将他抱的更紧了，这是个Alpha，年轻，健康，强壮。他屈服于他的威势，甚至因为他霸道的信息素而湿透。他难受地在男人怀里蠕动着，发出低低的呻吟。  
他听见男人在叫他的名字，声音因欲望而变得喑哑，“珍荣，可以吗？”  
什么可以吗。他想了想，没想明白。他难受得要死了，体内有团火在横冲直撞，血管里流淌的不是血液，而是欲望的糖浆，他的骨头浸泡在春药里，完全烂掉了。男人的喉结在他眼前滚动着，让他厌烦，他迫切地想让它滚出自己的视野，于是一口咬了上去。  
男人喘了一口气，低低地说，“这是你招我的。”  
他被男人重新推进浴缸里，水花飞溅，将两个人淋透，但没有人在意。他们在忙着接吻。  
一个关于雪花和雪松气味儿交换的吻，同样凛冽，也同样炽热。男人的嘴唇在他身体上探索着，不紧不慢。作为一个Alpha他的耐性有些过分好了，甚至有空在插入朴珍荣体内前，问出一个问题。  
“我是谁？”  
朴珍荣难受地扭动身体，被男人掐着下巴正过脸来，他迟钝地转转眼珠，撞进一双细长的眼睛里，深黑色的瞳仁，映出一个惨白的缩小的人儿，旁边点缀着暗火，眼白因欲望而充血，但眼睛的主人问他，以一种隐忍克制的语气：  
“珍荣，我是谁？”  
他呆呆地看他，忽然明白过来他是谁了。大片记忆涌入脑海，发热的身体甚至因此获得短暂的宁静。  
是他想信任的人，是他的人。  
但是不行，还没到日子…  
然而这微弱的抵抗被淹没在新一轮疼痛的进攻下，他咬住嘴唇，男人强势地又分开了它们，他分开他的唇瓣，同时相当顺便地，分开了他的双腿。  
“我是谁？”男人凶狠地撕扯着他的嘴唇，要将他整个人吞吃入腹。  
“我想把你关起来，不让任何人看到你这个样子…”剧烈的喘息响在他耳侧，他终于完全进入了他。  
朴珍荣的脖子向后仰去，他无声地尖叫起来，颤抖的穴口痉挛地绞紧性器，恬不知耻地索求更多。  
一下，一下，又一下。  
他承受着撞击，终于忍不住喊出男人的名字。  
“在…在范哥，不要了…”  
“已经迟了，珍荣。”林在范柔声回答他，随即粗暴地再一次撞进去。而朴珍荣居然在这单调的活塞运动中获得一种诡异的快感。性是乏味无聊的，并非生活的必需品，朴珍荣一直这么认为，也一直这么做了，靠着大量的抑制剂和药物他度过了对于每个Omega而言都堪称地狱的发情期，只不过别人是因为欲望发狂，而他将疼痛作为欲望的替代品。他宁愿疼痛吞噬理智，也不愿被压在一个Alpha身下，成为发泄性欲的工具。  
有什么不同呢。  
林在范和其他Alpha，有什么不同呢。  
他开始哭了，像小孩儿一样委屈地抽噎着，他的确是非常委屈，因为他发现原来林在范和其他Alpha没什么不同，本质上是一样的，都是贪婪至极的狼，一旦发现他的软肋，就迫不及待地扑上来，捕杀他。  
他甚至开始后悔，后悔自己的傲慢无知，狂妄自大。  
他真以为…他对林在范来说是不同的……  
林在范的动作慢下来了，他慌张地捧起他的脸，轻轻叫他。  
“珍荣，珍荣！你看着我。”  
他看着他，眼泪将林在范的脸推得很远，情欲慢慢散了，理智开始回笼。  
他深吸一口气，对林在范说，“谢谢你。”

表示感谢是朴珍荣所独有的一种拒绝人的方式。林在范很清楚，当朴珍荣说谢谢你时，这通常代表着一段对话或一段关系的结束。他为自己的冲动付出代价，并为之追悔莫及。  
林在范在走廊里抽烟，他在这里站了很久了，脚边散着几个烟头。青色烟雾将他围绕在中间，他慢慢地吐出又一个烟圈。香烟并没有缓解他的情绪，他的神经仍像绷紧的钢丝一样，病态地颤栗。  
他想起他刚从朴珍荣身体里退出来时，那人脸上的表情。身体还是滚烫的，柔软富有弹性，能像水一样无私地包裹他的身体，他找不到第二个能与他如此契合的人。可朴珍荣的黑眼睛里是彻骨的冷，他看着他…只剩下客气的疏离，这感觉像是回到了他们初见时，林在范甚至有种冲动想叫他朴老师。  
朴老师，对不起，刚才冒犯到了你，下次不会了。  
这才是符合情境的正确对白。  
林在范有些庆幸自己刚刚没有标记他。朴珍荣脸色雪白，嘴唇都是煞白的，只余颧骨上一抹薄红。这样的Omega，在事后通常是惹人恋爱的，如果他的眼神没有那么拒人千里的话。林在范作为Alpha的自尊心不允许他强行标记一个Omega，可是他刚刚的举动半斤八两。  
他没有征得朴珍荣的同意，就上了他。  
显然朴珍荣并没同意，无论是明示，还是默示。他被他操得腿都在抖，身子软成了一滩泥，事后林在范提出要抱他清理时，朴珍荣躲开了他伸过来的手。即使整个人半分力气都没有，要扶着墙才能站起来，朴珍荣还是拒绝了他。林在范被他客气地请出了浴室，在这之前，朴珍荣还顺便提点了他几句案子上的事，据他说，旅馆老板娘就是案件的突破口。  
林在范现在没什么心情去管突破口，几个小时前他还在为寻找突破口而爆肝，但现在他只想说去他妈的，什么突破口通通见鬼去吧，他把一切都搞砸了，无论是感情，还是工作。作为一个警察他太情绪化，但作为一个恋人他又太鲁莽，太冲动了。  
话虽这么讲，守在朴珍荣门前抽烟的间隙，林在范还是打了几个电话，把工作分配了下去。事情都有轻重缓急，他怕朴珍荣再做出什么诸如把自己淹死在浴缸里的举动，他也担心着那些无辜小孩儿的安危。  
他又点燃了一支烟，这时候门开了，程振从里面走出来，冷着脸。  
“他怎么样了。”   
程振瞪着他，突然走上前一步，给了他一拳。  
那一拳结结实实地落在林在范脸上，他没躲，他明白自己干了什么混蛋事儿，当人用下半身思考的时候，无论干什么都值得被狠揍一顿。  
“你居然在这个时候动他。”程振咬着牙说。  
“他怎么样了。”  
“你把他毁了。”  
“我能做点什么？”林在范面无表情地看着程振，又问。  
“离开他，走得越远越好。”  
“我离开的话，他能好起来吗？”  
“起码会比你在的这段时间好过一点。”  
半截烟头在他手心里熄灭了，他把没燃尽的最后一点火星碾碎，看着皮肉绽开一个焦黑的圆，然后点了点头，说，“好。”  
“其实他是咎由自取，走到今天这一步，都是他朴珍荣活该。”程振冷声说，“他自己选的路，是死是活，结果也是他自己承担。我说这些，并不是想减轻你的负罪感，我只是告诉你事实，你们两个没有谁对谁错。”  
“不，是我的错。”  
林在范慢慢走到门前，对着门说，“珍荣，我走了。”  
里面很安静，他意料之中地没有收到回答。林在范等了一会儿，把手放在了门上，冰凉的铁板很快被体温捂热了。他把那句再见咽回肚子里，转身走了。  
J市其实很大，哪怕是住在楼上楼下的邻居，只要不刻意地去见面，十天半月也不会遇上一回的。一个人消失在另一个人的世界里，其实很容易。  
非常容易。  
只是他有时还是会忍不住抬头看看天花板，猜想楼上的朴珍荣在做什么。朴珍荣不养猫，也不爱打游戏，楼上总是安静的，他可以尽情想象，尽情回忆。就好像…下一秒朴珍荣就会敲响他家的门，给他送来711还冒着热气的便当。  
不过林在范并没那么多时间回忆从前，他很忙。失踪的六个小孩被找到了，在水库旁的一口深井里，如果算上几年前失踪的孩子，包括阿永，那就是十个，牧羊犬和小羊都回到了他们该回去的地方，而农夫和猎人，以及同谋者都得到了应有的惩罚。像是童话故事般的标准结尾，他该为此高兴，不是吗？  
朴珍荣给的信息还算及时，J市近几年来最大的虐童案终于告破，犯罪嫌疑人浮出水面，首脑是个叫王大川的男人，共犯则是石门村的全体村民。其中有亲身参与的，比如村长和他的妻子；有漠然围观的，比如闭门不出的村民们。有时充当一个旁观者可以逃脱法律的惩罚，但永远不能洗刷干净道德上的污点。  
可笑的是，开始作为受害者一方的人，在结尾又可能会摇身一变，成为加害方。当王大川还是个小男孩儿的时候，他日日受到继父的毒打，并亲眼看见自己的双胞胎哥哥被虐死在眼前，而惨剧发生的不久前，他们还是无忧无虑的孩子，最喜欢的游戏是翻花绳，他们浑然不知即将降临在自己头上的命运。继父的暴行居然无心插柳，王大川在这场惨剧中获得了另一种快乐，作为施虐者的快乐。一边唱着儿歌，一边指挥得小羊们团团转，是件多么愉快的事啊。他让它们往东，它们便不敢往西。  
“那些是人吗？只是小羊而已嘛。”王大川说，他显然已经忘了自己和哥哥曾经也被当作小羊对待过，“豢养的小羊不小心死了，随便扔进水库里处理掉就好了，小羊们长大了，不服管教了，那就再出去猎一批新的。”  
林在范隔着审讯室的玻璃看向他，王大川招认得很爽快，那爽快中流露出一种破罐破摔的意味。他隐隐感觉有些不对，但究竟是哪里不对，他说不上来。那个雨夜里究竟发生了什么，朴珍荣又是如何找到关键线索的，林在范无从得知，他觉得两者间存在着某种联系，然而一切都只是猜测，无凭无据，他连怀疑都无法宣之于口。这案子终究是结了，在林在范的满腹疑云之中，在除他之外的所有人如释重负的态度中，就此了结。首要犯罪分子王大川被判处死刑立即执行，大快人心，这结局非常完满。  
同时，他的另一段关系也走向结束。  
无论怎样都会过去的，美好的，痛苦的，难以割舍的，迫不及待想要抛弃的，有朝一日都会结束。而真正结束时，其实人并没什么感觉。  
大梦一场，余下的只是索然。


	5. 第五案：棋盘

最痛苦的泪水从坟墓里流出，为了那些还没说过的话和还没做过的事。  
——史杜威夫人

“有时候我觉得这个城市就是一个巨大的棋盘。存在的人，或组织，在某个时刻都会成为棋子。做棋子是件很幸运的事，那证明你还有被利用的价值。你该庆幸你还没变成弃子。”  
“那你能给我什么？”  
“一个要死的人是没什么资格谈条件的。说实话，五年前你就该死了，是我保住了你。单凭这一点，你也没资格和我讨价还价。”  
“那我大可以安分等死，凭什么要给你卖命？”  
“你很喜欢你哥哥吧？看到他死在你眼前，是什么感觉？”  
“……”  
“我如果告诉你，你哥哥实际上没死，在你像个懦夫一样逃走以后，他又活过来了。而且他过得很好，娶妻生子，做点小生意，是个完全跟你不一样的普通人。你是不是很开心？”  
“……”  
“不相信？看了这个你就知道了。”  
“你威胁我！”  
“是啊，我不否认。我早说过，能被我利用是你的幸运，至少还有人肯花时间在你这个死刑犯身上。为了你哥哥，临死前做点有用的事吧，王大川。”

林在范最近很苦恼。  
局里很清闲，他几乎怀疑自己真成了朝九晚五的公务员，每日踩点上班，坐办公室翻翻资料发呆，到点儿下班走人，养老生活非常舒适。奈何人性本贱，忙的时候林在范总叫嚣着睡不够要猝死之类的话，真闲下来反而一脸菜色，精力过剩到天天熬没用的夜。  
段宜恩敲敲队长办公室的门，里面没动静。他干脆走进去，果不其然看见林在范又在上班期间开小差，此人仿佛睡神转世，在看得见以及看不见的地方，都在睡觉。  
在没案子的地方睡去，在有食物的地方醒来。这是林队长的人生信条之一。段宜恩显然深谙此道，慢悠悠拿了桶林在范的私藏泡面，开水泡三分钟，揭开盖。  
三，二，一。  
他掐着表默数，林在范应声睁开眼睛。  
“你没事儿到我办公室吃泡面干什么。”林在范把泡面桶拖过去，先下口为强，“不得不说，你这泡面的手艺真不错。”  
段宜恩嫌弃地皱起眉，“就是油炸面饼加个调料，开水一泡，填肚子还行，天天当饭吃？算了吧。”  
“我没有你少爷的命，也没你少爷挑三拣四的毛病。”林在范将面一扫而空，还要把汤喝干净，当真是吃人家不嘴短，拿人家毫不手软。  
“说说吧。”林在范惬意地打个饱嗝，“什么事儿劳动你段少爷大驾，到我办公室来了？”  
“快下班了。”段宜恩说，“你下班有什么安排？”  
“没安排，回去喂猫，打游戏。”  
“有安排，你晚上有个约会。”  
“啊？”  
“我们觉得你最近状态不对，一致认为你需要一些刺激。”段宜恩慢条斯理地说，“刚好有谦有个表姐，也是个大学老师，在J师大教书，人长得漂亮，性格好，年龄合适……”  
“哎，等等。”林在范急忙打断了段宜恩传销式的推销，他觉得自己可能是睡太多脑子有些不大好使，这话怎么听怎么怪，那个“也”字用得也是非常灵性，“什么叫也是个大学老师啊？”  
段宜恩斜着眼看他，“你不是就好这口吗？”  
“不是，我是个滞销的大白菜还是什么？怎么你们一个两个都要把我往外推啊。金有谦那小子，天天不干正事倒开始卖姐姐了？三天不打，上房揭瓦……”  
“资料有谦发你手机上了，他的原话是他还想活到明天，不敢亲自跟你说，拜托我转达，请你今天务必赴约。”段宜恩扯住下巴不受控制的林在范，“冷静，有谦不在局里，他交代完就出外勤了。”  
这小子…该跑的时候就跑，该坑哥的时候也绝不含糊，是个人物。  
“我觉得，你是时候开始第二春了。”段宜恩看着冷淡，扮起媒婆却相当敬业，“都已经过去了，你这个颓废样子也该收收。”  
林在范抓起手机，草草地将金有谦发来的相亲大礼包看完，“长得挺好看的，工作也好，挺好一姑娘，我耽误不起。”  
段宜恩沉默地盯着他。  
“好好好，我给有谦这个面子。”林在范举双手投降，“就这一回，人姑娘铁定看不上我，到时候你们就没话说了。”他一面说，一面站起来，伸个懒腰，“到点儿了，下班。回见哈。”  
“你回家换身精神点的衣服，我觉得你现在的形象……”  
林在范飞也似的逃出去，把段宜恩的絮叨关在了门后。  
果然平时不说话的人一旦开金口，就跟泄了洪一样，拦都拦不住。段宜恩一年的说话额度用了半年在给林在范当媒婆上，林在范掂量了一下自己几斤几两，不由得为段少爷不值。

约会啊…  
他上次约会大概是八百年前了，林在范努力搜索残存的古老记忆，得出的结论就是他这人不适合约会，不适合讨女孩子欢心，因此今天晚上的约会一定会砸得非常圆满，他在女孩子心目中形象一定会倒塌得非常彻底，完美达成他的目的。  
于是林在范放下心来，溜溜达达地回家喂了猫，穿一身卫衣运动裤，勉为其难地把拖鞋换成了运动鞋，按着金有谦给的地址，就这么去赴约了。  
姑娘居然不是照骗，林在范远远看见一位个高腿长的美女朝他走过来，愧疚感就越发强烈。姑娘是个好姑娘，讲话温温柔柔的，举止也得体，不过就算林在范口味没变以前，这姑娘也没长在他的审美点上，他喜欢的是性感的小矮子，而眼前的姑娘显然既不性感，也不矮。更何况，他现在的丧偶心态并不适合约会。  
他象征性地和姑娘握了下手，神情严肃仿佛国家领导人会晤，自我介绍道，“你好，我是林在范。”  
“在范哥你好，我叫童雨，常听有谦提起你，说你虽然对他严厉，但是教会了他不少东西。”姑娘不光人温柔，还自来熟，并且十分擅长说善意的谎言。  
林在范默默回想了一下金有谦平时的德性，实在不敢相信这话会从这小子嘴里说出来，但童雨都这么说了，也不能不给面子，于是他配合地露出一个假笑，“哈哈哈是吗，挺好的。”  
气氛一时有些尴尬，林在范埋头，苦大仇深地盯着面前的菜单。  
红烧狮子头…看着卖相不错，不知道金有谦那小子红烧以后卖相怎么样…  
清炖羊排…清炖不行，辣眼睛…  
爆炒鱿鱼…这个可以，和他现在的怒气值非常相配…  
林在范把菜单从头翻到尾，金有谦在他心里也已经经过了烹炒煎炸二十四道工序，然后他抬起头，笑着问童雨，“你想吃点什么，没什么忌口吧。”  
“没有，随便点吧，我看这家店的招牌菜不错…”  
林在范的手机响起来，他如蒙大赦地接起，觉得给他打电话的王文王顺眼了许多，他非常乐意在童雨面前上演一出兄友弟恭的戏码，只要赶紧结束这个劳什子约会。  
“怎么了？”  
“……”王文王被林在范柔情脉脉的语气吓得抖了抖，“哥，你看清楚了吗，我是你弟。”  
“废什么话！”林在范一个没忍住，现了原形，“找我什么事？”  
“那个…那个，哥，你能来一下Z大吗？”  
“你又闯什么祸了？”  
“呃…我不小心撞了个人。”  
林在范迅速站起身，装出一副焦急的样子，“你呆在那儿别动，我马上过去。”  
“在范哥，等一下。”  
他快步出了餐厅，刚想长舒一口气，没料到童雨一路小跑，跟上了他。  
“出什么事了？”  
“没什么，我一个弟弟闯了点祸，挺麻烦的，我得赶紧过去，实在不好意思，不然我给你叫个车回家？”  
“我和你一起去吧，也有个照应。”  
“啊？”林在范一头变两头大，他还没想好拒绝的说辞，童雨已经拦下了一辆出租，“上来吧，你不是说很急吗？”  
林在范：“……”  
于是他就这么稀里糊涂地赶去了Z大，看见王文王以后才稍微捡回了点丢弃的智商。  
“你怎么搞的？”林在范皱起眉，“在学校里开什么车，随便骑个自行车不就得了。”  
王文王看了看站在一边的童雨，虽然八卦之心熊熊燃烧，但他十分会看眼色，深知此时一个不慎说错话便会招来杀身之祸，十分乖巧地回答，“我妈留给我的车，老不开对车不好，我就寻思…”  
“行了别废话，你撞的人呢？”  
“送去医院了，就轻微的擦伤，不是什么大事。”  
“那你给我打电话干什么？你小子皮痒了是吧？”  
王文王眼珠子滴溜溜地转，露出一个笑，小声说，“哥，给点面子，你得注意形象。”  
“我注意什么…”林在范顺着王文王的目光看过去，突然就不作声了。  
朴珍荣正抱着几本书从教学楼出来，大概是王文王闹出的动静太大，朴珍荣抬起眼，朝他们这边看过来。  
“……”林在范从牙缝里挤出几个字，“你故意的是吧。”  
“哥，我这是为你好。”王文王压低声音，朝童雨那边看了一眼，“我也不知道你动作这么快…”  
“闭嘴，老实呆着，等我回去收拾你。”  
既然都撞见了，再装不认识就没什么意思了。这不是他林在范的风格。于是他主动对朴珍荣露出一个微笑，“朴老师，好久不见啊。”  
隔了一阵没见，林在范觉得朴珍荣瘦了许多，他似乎有些变了，但还是很熟悉，无论是他刻意用礼数制造出的疏离感，脸上那种仿佛画上去一样的笑容，还是拿书的姿势，爱穿大衣的习惯…都熟悉得让他心头发痛。  
林在范不确定自己的笑容是否得体，他想朴珍荣一定比他更擅长处理这种情况。距离上一次他见到朴珍荣已经过了一个多月，而上一次…林在范不知道如何定性上次的会面，毕竟那并不是一次愉快的经历，一个发情的Omega和Alpha在浴室里的战争？又或者，简单粗暴地称之为分手炮。不论怎么说，他很确信，再见面以后的气氛都不会太轻松。他没什么精力去诅咒王文王的自作聪明，眼下他全神贯注，只为了让自己不会太失态。  
朴珍荣没有给他难堪，他从来不会给任何人难堪。他礼貌地向林在范点了点头，“好久不见，林队。”他的目光掠过缩在一边的王文王，落在童雨身上，“来接你弟弟？”  
“呃…对，他闯了点祸，我来看看。”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“没关系，小事情。”  
“那好，回见。”朴珍荣没再客气，抱着书从他边上走过去。他离他很近，林在范甚至能感觉到大衣衣角擦过他带起的气流，似乎朴珍荣又说了一句话，声音很淡，听不出什么情绪。  
他说，“恭喜。”

送童雨回去的时候，林在范一直在想朴珍荣那句意味不明的恭喜，他甚至开始怀疑这是否是他的错觉。这场约会的确糟糕透了，但这糟糕并不是他所期望的那种，前半段气氛尴尬得让他想逃离，后半段人人心怀鬼胎，假笑逢迎。朴珍荣大概是有所误会，可他并没立场再去澄清什么。毕竟人人都在劝说他开启第二春，说来说去，连他自己都开始信以为真了，以为真的能高高举起，轻轻放下。  
再遇见朴珍荣不是没有好处的，起码让他认清了现状，自己并没走出来。表面干脆实际上却是个拖泥带水的性格，林在范并不否认这样的自己，他念旧，太过念旧。  
大概是因为他一直很沉默，童雨有些忐忑，试图挑起话题又失败了。  
何必呢。林在范看着女孩子涨红的脸，百无聊赖地想。童雨对他有好感，他再迟钝也能感觉出来，他也不想装不知道，他只是还没想好拒绝的方式。  
“你家到了，早点休息。”他对童雨说。  
童雨没动，路灯把她的影子拉得很长，一直蔓延到林在范脚下。  
“今天是很糟糕的一天，对吧？”女孩子轻轻地说。  
“还好。”  
“我是说对你来说，其实我…我还挺开心的，认识了你。”  
林在范不知道怎么回答，他站在那儿，双手插兜，是个很戒备的姿势。  
“我很开心，我想说…其实我们可以重新认识一下，找个合适的时间，合适的地点。”  
林在范突然笑了，他笑起来以后那种冷硬的气质就完全散了，也许他自己也明白这点，才总是习惯笑着说出拒绝人的话。  
“不好意思，我们不合适。你是个很好的女孩儿，是我配不上你。”  
童雨看着林在范慢慢走远，夜里风很大，她觉得有点冷。她其实是个喜欢追逐危险感的姑娘，林在范身上有种野性的气质，她很喜欢。但她发现，在Z大的时候林在范整个人忽然柔软下来了，是一种无可奈何的柔软。  
像一只被剥掉壳的蚌。  
她想着，看林在范将短短的小路走出很长的距离，脚步拖沓，每一步都带着深深的疲惫感，然后他转过弯，消失在她视野里。

怕什么来什么。押送王大川的小警察一直以为，越狱这种事儿只能在电视里看到，从来没想过有天能亲身经历一场死囚脱逃的街头追逐战。  
刺激是真刺激，他也是真心不想再经历第二回了，刚入职一周就碰上这种百年一遇的大事儿，他不知道该说自己幸运还是倒霉。  
从看守所转监狱这段路上岔口很多，算是事故高发地带，再加上这回押的是一名死刑犯，一块儿的几个兄弟都警醒得很。小警察作为新来的菜鸟跟在最后，偷摸着打量了几眼王大川。  
那是个身材高大的男人，阴沉沉的脸上嵌着一对鹰眼。小警察接触到王大川投来的眼神，感觉自己身上险些被盯出两个洞来，慌忙撇开目光，王大川却突然裂开嘴笑了。  
你嫩得很呐，小子。  
王大川用眼神明白地告诉他。  
接下来发生的事儿也证明了他的确是经验欠缺，严格来说，负责押运的这一队武警都没有应对这种突发事件的经验。  
“我要解手。”车开到市中心附近时，王大川突然说。  
“解个屁，老实呆着。”  
“虽然说我活不了几天了，吃喝拉撒总还是要有吧？厕所都不让上？”  
“到地方了就让你去，先等着。”  
“等不了了。”王大川轻声说。  
路前方突然冲出一辆蓝色卡车，朝这边狠狠地撞过来。  
司机猛地一打方向盘，强大的惯性让他们的身体齐齐后仰，王大川却忽然暴起。  
小警察赶紧伸手去摸枪。男人一脚踢过来，这么短的时间他不知使了什么手段，戴着的脚镣已然松开，他应声而倒，枪转眼到了王大川手里。  
“对不住了兄弟。”他听见男人这么说，冰凉的手铐擦过他脸，他整个人被王大川提起来，挡在了身前。咣一声车窗玻璃炸开来，镶在车窗上的铁栏发出令人牙酸的声响。卡车上钻出一人，手持一柄激光锯，三下五除二将障碍物清除。  
有警察开了枪，没打中。子弹在狭窄的车厢里回弹，又是在闹市区，极易误伤他人。“都别动！”队长大吼一声，他们投鼠忌器，顷刻间便落了下风。  
王大川拽着小警察跳进卡车，开车的司机是个亡命徒，卡车在市区里横冲直撞，喇叭声响成一片，不少车被他们搅得失控，受伤的行人不计其数。不多时，追着他们的队列里加入了警车。  
王大川冷哼一声，“操，这些条子真不好对付。”  
“把这小子扔下去。”拿激光锯的那人说。  
“把他扔下去？那我们怎么跑得掉？”  
“不动条子，这是规矩，你忘了？带着人更麻烦，到地方换车，别废话，赶紧的。”  
那人下手很快，小警察眼前一黑，就什么都不知道了。

“王大川跑了，还重伤了一名武警，这事儿你知不知道？”  
“刚看到消息。”林在范从一堆资料里抬起头，看向王嘉尔，“怎么了？”  
“靠！你反应能正常点吗？”  
“我该怎么反应？”林在范淡淡地说，“王大川在转狱途中脱逃，这事儿不归市局管，你着急什么。他已经上了通缉名单，抓到人是迟早的事儿。”  
“他这个人报复心多强你不是不知道，看看他继父的下场！你觉得他逃跑以后第一个要找的人是谁？”  
林在范挑起眉，笑了笑，“我吗？”  
“我没和你开玩笑！”  
“我还怕他不来找我，要真是这样，这人就好对付多了。”林在范赶苍蝇似的挥挥手，“行了干活去，别跟个老妈子一样。”  
见王嘉尔出了门，他又把目光转回来，继续看材料。  
人间蒸发的双胞胎哥哥...  
王大川的作案动机完全是他的一面之词...  
他盯着打印纸上王大川的脸发呆。  
铃声突然大作，林在范抓起手机。  
“喂？”  
电话那头传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。  
“来...来找我吧......我...我在一切开始的地方...光明破碎之时...黑暗升起的地方...如果有人给我痛苦...我必将...必将以牙还牙...如果有人负我......我必会...让他生不如死......”  
女孩子因恐惧而颤抖的声音分外尖锐，刮在他耳膜上，是童雨。  
“你在哪儿？告诉我准确地址。”  
“告诉你...就没意思了...”童雨继续说，“我等你...五个小时...你一个人来...不许带枪...不...不来的话...你知道后果...”  
咔哒一声，电话轻轻挂了。  
与此同时，在J市的另一边，正在备课的朴珍荣收到一封邮件。  
邮件里是一张很普通的照片，照片上的男人拥有和王大川一模一样的脸。  
邮件没有主题，发件人未知，只有简单的一句话：  
给你一天时间，找到这个人。  
朴珍荣蹙起眉。  
提示音响起，又有新邮件进来。  
顺便，猜猜下个牺牲品是谁。

一切开始的地方...是什么？  
牺牲品又会是谁？  
在林在范单枪匹马赴鸿门宴之时，朴珍荣同时踏进了另一场设好的局。  
他们未尝不知道这是陷阱，但他们别无选择。  
开始的地方就是结束的地方...  
“有谦，帮我追踪一个号码的位置...”  
“你好，我是市局的，之前转送给你们的虐童案的案卷还有留档吗，我想拷贝一份...”  
“王大川二十岁以前的资料都是空白...”  
“他所有的一切都是他自己招认的，他说他的双胞胎哥哥王大新被继父虐待致死，他为了报复杀掉他的继父，但是两个人的尸体都没有找到...”  
“不好意思我们并没查到有这个人...”  
林在范挂断最后一个电话，出去找到王嘉尔，“齐玉英还押在看守所吧？”  
“是啊，你问她干什么？”齐玉英就是参与虐童的旅馆老板娘，王嘉尔一头雾水，这案子不是结了吗，怎么林在范还扯着这人不放。  
“我去一趟看守所，你在局里看着，有情况电话联系我。”  
王嘉尔紧张起来，“出什么事儿了？”  
“情况有点复杂，我要先确定一件事，等我搞清楚以后再详细和你说。”  
如果他没记错，齐玉英与她的丈夫关系并不好，对他们一直以来的行为也颇有微词，王大川显然不是石头缝里蹦出来的，而他们伙同作案多年，不会不知道对方的底细。  
齐玉英很有可能帮他拼凑出二十岁以前的王大川，而王大川的出生地，改变他一切的那个地方，就是开始的地方。  
还剩三个小时...  
如他所料，齐玉英的确比较配合，她对王大川的脱逃并不意外，“我就知道，他跟那些人有联系，一定不会太安分的。”  
“那些人是谁？”  
齐玉英摇摇头，“我不清楚，但我感觉他们很有门路。五年前那些小孩的尸体被发现以后，我们差点瞒不住了，是那些人帮了他。王大川单线和他们联系，我和我老公都没见过他们。”  
“那你知道王大川的底细吧，他是什么时候认识你们的？”  
“比较早了。他不是本地人，是邻省来的，不过离石门很近，就在旁边的万竹村，现在那村子也没剩几个人了…”  
“你知道他们家具体位置吗？”  
“我想想…应该是村头左手边第一户，他好多年没回去过，已经废弃很久了，墙都快倒了，挺好找的。”  
林在范站起来，“从这儿过去到万竹村，要多久？”  
“快的话两个多小时，慢的话三四个小时…”齐玉英话还没说完，见林在范一阵风似的奔出门，她有些莫名其妙，对着旁边的干警说，“同志，我这么配合工作，你看能不能减点刑啊？”  
“这你要问刚才来的人，我们不负责。”  
然而林在范并没什么时间管齐玉英减不减刑，他现在一脑袋人命官司，将车开出了火箭的速度，直奔着万竹村过去。所幸路还算好找，他到达村口时，距离规定时间还剩下半小时。  
他将车扔在路边，握紧贴在腰间的警棍，悄没声地走进村里。  
天色已经暗下来了，万竹村名为万竹，实际只有几根竹子稀稀拉拉地立在村口，给地上罩下一片阴影，林在范从影里穿过去，这村子真应了齐玉英所说，人丁稀少，除了竹子，他半个人都没见着。  
左手边第一户人家…  
腐朽的柴门被他推开，发出吱呀一声惨叫，在寂静的夜里分外刺耳。林在范索性不再遮掩，大大方方地走进去，扬声道，“我来了。”  
“你很守信。”一个男人的声音从里屋传来，果然是王大川，“带枪了吗？”  
“没带。”  
“很好。现在双手举高，走进来。”  
林在范刚一进去就被男人反剪了双手，王大川一脚踹在他腿弯，他晃了晃，竟是硬生生受住了，吭都没吭一声。  
王大川冷笑，“是条汉子。”他的手触到林在范腰间的警棍，脸色变了变，“你不老实？”  
这下王大川用了十分力，他腹部结结实实挨了一下，林在范忍不住蜷缩起来，跪倒在地。童雨呜呜地叫起来。  
“怎么？心疼了？”王大川笑着对童雨说。林在范努力抬起头，对惊惧的女孩子露出个安慰的笑，“我没事儿，放心。”  
童雨拼命地摇着头，她嘴里被塞了布条说不出话，只是泪水涟涟地看着林在范，哭得更厉害了。  
林在范叹口气，对王大川说，“兄弟，你这么对待一个小姑娘，是不是不太厚道？”  
“没办法，不这样请不动你啊，林队长。你可是难请的很呢。”王大川利索地搜出他的警棍和手机，又问，“没人跟着你吧？”  
“没有。”  
“那你这手机…”  
“我手机装了反定位，你可以自己看，他们追踪不到。”  
“你很配合啊，林队长。”  
林在范笑了笑，“你这么大费周章地绑了童雨，叫我过来想干什么？”  
“我就是想请你喝杯茶。自从我转到看守所，咱们得有一个月没见了吧，我还挺想你的。”  
“那你这个想的方式还挺新奇。”  
“我好心想跟你叙个旧，你怎么就不领情呢？警察就是麻烦，连人话都听不懂。”王大川拿绳子将林在范捆成了个粽子，往角落里一扔，自己在桌边坐下，竟然闭目养神起来。  
房里安静了，只剩下童雨时不时抽噎一声。  
林在范低头看了看绳子，王大川警觉得很，捆他的绳子都缠了钢丝，根本挣不开，林在范就没动这念头，来的时候他留了个心眼，在耳朵里装了个隐形监听器，他知道此时王嘉尔正在市局监视着这里的一举一动，一发现不对，埋伏在万竹村外面的兄弟便会一拥而入。林在范不怎么担心童雨的安危，哪怕是一对一，他也有足够自信能把女孩儿护好。他更关心王大川背后的人，他们精心策划了这起越狱，又绑架了童雨，显然是对林在范日常的活动了如指掌，很可能已经监视他有一段时间了。  
这群人到底是谁？究竟想干什么？  
“你把地点选在这个房子里，是想怀念从前吗？”林在范开始说话，他紧紧盯着王大川，他脸上每一丝表情都不容放过，“一切开始的地方…你还真是个怀旧的人。你和你哥哥当时喜欢在哪里玩？你坐的那个地方吗？你的继父毒打他的时候，你又在哪里躲着？”  
王大川霍地睁开眼睛，厉声道，“闭嘴！”  
林在范没理他，继续说下去，“怀念改变不了什么的，王大川。无论你做什么，也改变不了你是个懦夫的事实，你哥哥不会再回来了。即使他还活着，想必也不愿意再看见你这张脸。看着自己的亲弟弟和虐待自己的畜生一样，变成了个在孩子身上获得满足感的魔鬼，他觉得他会怎么想？”  
“你想死吗？”王大川将他从地上拖起来，怒视着他，过了一会儿，林在范发现他阴晴不定的脸居然平静下来，甚至笑起来。  
“你是在激怒我，对吧？”王大川得意地说，“不好意思林队长，我让你失望了。”  
“我只是在阐述客观事实，顺便聊个天。”林在范说，“毕竟你要等的人还没来，也怪无聊的。”  
王大川脸色变了变，“你知道我在等人？”  
废话。林在范在心里说，你他妈大晚上叫我到这儿，还把我捆成个粽子然后连个屁都不放，不是等人难道还开同学会啊。不过他想归想，面上装得很好，扯出个莫测的笑，“我不光知道你在等，还知道你要等的人是谁。”  
监听里的王嘉尔忽然说话了，“在范哥，刚刚我们的人看见有两个人进了村，看方向是朝你们来的，你小心一些。”  
林在范心里一紧，迎向王大川的目光，不动声色地笑了笑，“别着急，你等的人马上就来。”  
“是在说我吗？”  
门被打开了。  
王大川瞬间白了脸色，颤声道，“哥…你……”  
站在门口的男人无论是样貌，还是身形都和王大川相似，王大川口中死去的同胞哥哥王大新，时隔多年又重新出现在他面前。  
但是林在范没有惊讶，一种更深的恐惧淹没了他，他的目光越过王大新的肩头，看向他身后。  
朴珍荣正冲他微微笑着，“不好意思，我来晚了。”

朴珍荣不是没注意到林在范的表情，实际上他对林在范出现在这里相当惊讶，但他很好地掩饰了自己的情绪。他又看了林在范一眼，见林在范迅速反应过来，朝自己点了点头，稍微安下了心。  
林在范扬声回应他，“的确，你来的有点晚。”  
王大川显然没从见到他哥的震惊中恢复过来，脑子运转有些不灵，他看看朴珍荣，又看看林在范，怒道，“他妈的，那小子耍老子！你们是一伙儿的！”  
朴珍荣淡淡地说，“恭喜你，你终于反应过来了。不过你忙活半天，也不是没有收获的，见到哥哥的感觉如何？”  
王大新上前一步，说，“大川，收手吧。”  
“哥，我回不了头了，我现在跟你们回去也是个死，不回去还是死。那小子居然骗我！拉我下水，我要让他也好过不了！”他目露凶光，“朴珍荣是吧？有人很爱你呢，给你设计了这么大一个游戏，把我们都拉进来，你觉得玩的开心吗？”  
“还不错。”朴珍荣答得很轻松，可林在范敏锐地发现，他藏在袖子下的手指攥紧了。  
“那行，我要你跟我再玩个游戏。”  
“没什么必要了。”朴珍荣轻轻叹口气，“我玩够啦，你还是老实跟我们回去吧。”  
“哼，你能耐得很嘛，说不玩就不玩，这是你自愿加进来的，中途退出可不行。”  
“你没有筹码了，跟我们回去。”  
“谁说我没有？”王大川一把拽起童雨，扭头冲林在范冷笑，“拿你的小情人当赌注，你没意见吧。”  
朴珍荣的脸白了，“你别动她。”  
“一起吃饭，又送人回家，恩爱得很啊。怎么样，你玩不玩？”  
“珍荣！”林在范想拦他，但是朴珍荣几乎是瞬间作出了答复，他没再看林在范一眼，走到桌前坐下来，直视着王大川，“说吧，游戏规则。”  
“J市像个棋盘。存在的人，或者组织，在某个时刻都会成为棋子。”王大川说，“其实我觉得这话挺有道理的。你，我，还有在场的每一个人，都成了他的棋子。可是别忘了，棋子也是有自己想法的，太自负不是好事儿，你说对吧？”  
“别废话。”朴珍荣冷冷道，“你觉得你自己的时间很充裕是不是？”  
“多谢提醒。”王大川甚至很有礼貌地向他欠了欠身，“其实我也挺喜欢下棋的，不如我们来一盘？”林在范这才注意到，桌上放着一个积满灰的木质盒子，王大川将它打开，露出一个怀念的笑容，说，“哥哥，那个时候，我们俩经常在一块儿下象棋，你还记得谁赢得多吗？”  
王大新默不作声地盯着他弟弟，良久，他像是明白了王大川铁了心要继续下去，再怎么劝阻也没用，于是回答说，“是你。”  
“是啊。”王大川举起黑皇后端详着，“我喜欢黑色，这很符合我的身份，生下来就活在暗处，永远见不了光。祝福我吧，哥哥，这一回我还是会赢。”  
朴珍荣打断了王大川深情款款的演讲，“赌注是什么？”  
“我发现你这人挺没情调的，真不知道那小子这么惦记你是为了什么。”  
朴珍荣微微一笑，“你不也很惦记你哥哥吗？”  
王大川看了他一会儿，恍然大悟道，“的确。”他说，“你们俩，和我们很像。”  
“这不会让我对你手下留情。”  
“还没开始，别急着说大话啊，朴先生。赌注很简单，我输了，我跟你们回去。你输了，你跟我回去。我还挺想看看他见到你以后的表情，一定很精彩。”王大川得意地笑起来。  
而朴珍荣一动不动，他好像变成了一座雕像。林在范觉得不对劲，朴珍荣为什么非要和王大川玩这个游戏，他们人多势众，完全可以在不伤害童雨的前提下击杀王大川，只要他给监听里的王嘉尔发出讯号，一切都可以结束。朴珍荣背对着他，林在范看不清楚他脸上的表情，但他猜想一定是很镇静的，朴珍荣在极度紧张时反而会面无表情，他总是这样，内心活动和外部表情往往截然相反。然后他突然明白过来，朴珍荣和他的想法一样。林在范孤身一人来见王大川时，不光是要救童雨，还想知道王大川背后的神秘人究竟是何许人，而既然这个人对朴珍荣如此感兴趣，朴珍荣只会比他更想知道，又或者…朴珍荣根本就是知道，只是想再见一见这个人。  
他和朴珍荣，天性里就带着追逐危险的因子。  
林在范说，“珍荣，你小心一点。”  
他看见朴珍荣紧绷着的肩膀线条松弛了一会儿，仅仅是一小会儿，他知道朴珍荣听进去了，低下头轻笑。  
我们赢定了。林在范想。  
落子的声响，木头和木头相击的声音原来很空洞。这空洞的声音回响在房间里，响在每个人耳朵里。时间一分一秒地流逝，林在范想大约是午夜了，可他现在相当清醒，这大概是他这辈子最清醒的时刻，每一根神经都战战兢兢地打起精神，等候着最后宣判的降临。  
没有关系，他对自己说，我不会让珍荣跟王大川走的。  
他有过一次遗憾，是用血与泪刻进他骨头里的遗憾。裴雪的脸在他眼前晃动，女孩子刚刚牺牲的那会儿，他总有种错觉，仿佛他走着走着就可以看到她站在那儿，像以前的每天那样，他下了班，裴雪在门口等他，笑着问他今天晚上吃什么。其实仔细想想，那些甜蜜的日子他都记不起多少了，只是习惯。据说21天就可以养成一个习惯，裴雪曾经是他的习惯，他花了好久才戒掉，而现在…  
他的目光投向朴珍荣，朴珍荣的头微微低着，他在专心下棋，林在范想象着他思索时皱眉的模样。距离他第一次见到朴珍荣，早过了21天的时间，这习惯根深蒂固，他再难戒掉，他也不想戒掉了。  
啪。  
最后一次落子的声响。黑王被包围了，它已无路可走，四面八方皆是白子。王大川抬起头，房间昏暗的灯光打在每个人脸上，他们都在看着他，神情莫测。  
他被包围了。  
他到现在才明白，一切都是困兽之斗。他装模作样的越狱本身就是一场闹剧，一个死人是无法越狱的，在法槌敲响的那一刻，他就已经死了。此后他的任何举动，无论这出发点有多伟大，是挽回过去，还是拯救哥哥，都不重要。或早或晚，他都会心不甘情不愿地奔赴死亡。  
但是王大川一向不是个顺从命运安排的人，那个幼年时狡狯的孩子，可以为了免遭继父虐待将同胞哥哥出卖的孩子，长大后又怎么会安分呢。他笑了笑，说，“我输了，我跟你们走。顺便，我还附送一个秘密。”他压低声音，靠近朴珍荣。  
“你不是一直在查内鬼的事吗？每个人你都查过，唯独漏了一个，你的老师你没查过吧？”  
王大川如愿以偿地在朴珍荣眼里收获了惊讶，这来之不易，他很懂得抓住机会。朴珍荣的身体短暂地僵硬了，因为一把尖刀正抵在他喉咙处，刀的主人紧贴着他，在他的耳朵边上说，“我跟你们走，不过是在你死之后。”  
这真是很没意思。朴珍荣百无聊赖地想，每个人都和他说死，用别人的死，自己的死来威胁他，以为这样他真的会买账，他向来不怕死，一个不怕痛的人通常是不会怕死的。他一般也不怎么害怕别人的死，因为这跟他没什么关系。缔结关系总是麻烦的，所以他不和人结交，这会让他束手束脚，浑身上下都是软肋。  
朴珍荣下意识地看向林在范，他看见林在范朝他冲过来，他从来没见过他这么六神无主的样子。大多数时候林在范脸上都挂着松散的笑意，他挺喜欢林在范这种什么都不在乎的劲儿，如今看到他如此在乎，朴珍荣不禁觉得有些新奇。  
可能上过床就是不一样吧。他想。  
脖子上传来细微的刺痛，王大川这种拖泥带水的风格实在是让他厌烦，他想象着自己拖着半个断掉的脖子去见上帝，不，也不一定，说不定是见阎王，朴珍荣的信仰体系比较混乱，一般而言他只信仰自己，因此也不能确定他死后见到的会是谁。  
在失去意识前的最后一秒他终于感觉到一点歉意，因为他成为了别人的软肋。  
对不起，在范哥。他在心里说。  
然后再一次地，熟悉的黑暗包裹了他。

朴珍荣的梦通常是吵闹的，所有人在他的梦里疯了一样的尖叫。每当他入睡时，都会有种错觉，这么说恐怕有点自恋，但他除了这样形容也找不到更好的说法——似乎全世界的人都不想让他睡觉。这一次这种错觉更具象化了，因为有个声音一直在叫他。  
“珍荣…别睡！”  
那声音好像很焦急，有些过于焦急了，像是失去爱人一样。朴珍荣有点想笑，他觉得这么紧张的口吻用于叫醒他实在是浪费。  
是，他很痛苦，他需要人叫醒他。他长时间被地狱的烈火炙烤着，无论是灵魂，还是肉体。他背负的太多了，让他时不时想要尖叫，想要把这重担甩给别人。他想起那个人，那个人的肩膀多么宽阔啊，好像天塌下来都可以被他满不在乎地扛住。朴珍荣想告诉他，想像个不负责任的小孩儿一样在那人怀里大哭大闹，把一切都告诉他，他知道那个人一定会听的，他会温和地对他说，珍荣，不要担心。然后他就会安下心了，哪怕天真的塌下来，他也不担心了。  
当他开口低声喊那个人的名字，“在范哥…”他像做梦一样记起了林在范的脸。梦中梦，却非常清晰，像把尖刀一样划开他的心脏。林在范在浴室里因为欲望而涨红的脸，他记起来林在范和别的Alpha一样不可理喻，他要他，但是仿佛并不需要他的灵魂，单纯只是肉体就可以了。  
我好难过，我难过得快要死了。他想。  
无数个声音在他耳边重复着，“在范哥…”，“林在范…”他不想听，可他突然发现，这声音原来是从他身体里分裂出去的，他被撕碎的灵魂在尖叫，喊着一个人的名字。  
他放弃一般地大喊起来。  
“在范哥！”  
然而他所以为的拼尽全力的喊叫只化作一声喃喃的低语。  
他的在范哥并没有听见。  
此刻林在范与他一墙之隔，他在抢救，而林在范…在悔恨。

童雨看着眼前的男人，当她第一次见到这个男人时，她对他很有好感。当她第二次见到他时，她被绑架了，男人来救她。非常偶像剧的情节，但恐怕，主角并不是她。  
此刻他们在医院里，林在范坐在手术室外面的长凳上，他把头深深埋进手里。童雨想安慰他，虽然他们只见过两面，但童雨知道，林在范这么脆弱的样子一定非常少见。  
男人们总是不愿意哭的，更何况是林在范这样强大的男性Alpha，他通常满不在乎，总是在脸上挂起随随便便的微笑，擅长用轻松的口吻解决难题，对女性非常有礼貌。童雨几乎没有见过男人哭，她对林在范的遭遇很同情，为他来救她很感激，而现在，这种同情和感激统统化作了惊恐。  
她觉得林在范在哭，他的肩膀抖动着，他从喉咙里发出一种声音，像困在笼里的野兽一样绝望。这让童雨很害怕，林在范是为里面的那个人哭吗，她回想着那个男人的脸，非常苍白，但是镇定地不像活人。他被绑架她的凶徒划了一刀，而林在范在看到血溅出来的那一刻，就完全变了一个人。  
“是我害了他。”林在范狂热地喃喃自语，他不是在对童雨说话，这更像是自我悔罪的一种方式，“我不应该…不应该让他答应的，我甚至还支持他，我…我…他明明……”  
他那些混乱，逻辑不清的语言统统灌进童雨耳朵里，她惊诧地瞪大眼睛，她想她明白了，明白林在范为什么会那么坚定地拒绝她的好感，为什么会表现得如此失控。  
林在范还在说着，他像个神志不清的疯子一样前言不搭后语，似乎只有不断地说话才能缓解他的慌张，让他不至于冲进手术室，对里面每一个冷漠的白大褂大吼大叫。“我对不起他，我一直在强迫他做不愿意的事…我逼问他，强迫他接受我的好意，那天…”  
他心里埋得最深的那颗炸弹终于爆炸了，那天，朴珍荣湿淋淋地把自己埋进浴缸里，绝望地对抗Omega那该死的生理需求，那时候的朴珍荣，那么弱小，那么无助，那么迫切地需要他的帮助，可是他…他竟然……  
他卑劣地，无耻地，以最下流的手段占有了他。  
手术室的显示灯由红转绿，林在范迟钝地抬起眼睛。  
那群冷漠的白大褂终于出来了，他们朝他的方向过来，林在范想站起来，可他的腿灌了铅一样的沉重。  
他开口，声音低哑，“他怎么样了？”  
“手术还算成功，他比较幸运，那一刀离动脉只差那么一点儿。”  
林在范整个人都软了，他抖着站起来要进去，被医生拦住了。  
“病人还在昏迷中，我们要把他转到重症病房，在此期间不能探视。”  
程振从后面走上来，他疲倦地揉着眉心，朴珍荣的体质特殊，作为他的私人医生，程振被允许参与这场手术。手术进行了五六个小时，他也硬生生在手术室里站了五六个小时。  
他对林在范说，“我有话跟你说。”  
林在范像是完全不认识他一样地盯着他，程振想冷笑，但是他只是简单地拖着他离开人群，摆出一个准备长谈的姿势。  
林在范反应过来，他甩开程振的手，恢复了原先冷淡的样子，“有什么事，我很忙。”  
“相信我说完这段话以后，你任何忙的借口都不再是借口。我受够了，我不想再帮他瞒着了。你知道，他刚刚在手术室里说什么了吗？”  
林在范的身体一下子绷紧了。  
“他一直意识都不清醒，但他在叫你的名字。而上一次，我帮他做那个手术时，他也叫了你的名字。”  
“什么手术？”  
程振没有回答，而是问他，“林在范，你了解他吗？”  
林在范说不出话来了，他发现他原来对朴珍荣一无所知。他是很熟悉朴珍荣，朴珍荣的每一个小动作，每句话里隐藏的情绪，无论掩饰得多好，他都能一眼看出来。可是他不了解他，朴珍荣是谁，他的家庭，他的朋友，他的秘密…他什么都不知道。  
“珍荣分化的很晚。”程振继续说，“他是十七岁的时候分化的。在此之前，我和他都以为他会是一个Beta，他的养父母对此很失望，他们希望他是个Alpha，这样才有希望继承他们的家业。他分化那天，珍荣打电话要我过来，他的声音很平静，我以为不是什么大事…”  
让程振后悔的事情很少，这算其中一件。那天他约了几个狐朋狗友，在外面疯到很晚，直到凌晨，他回到家，发现住他隔壁的朴珍荣家里还亮着灯。程振这才想起了朴珍荣那个电话，那阵子朴珍荣的养父母都出差了，就他一人在家，程振有点担心，上去敲门。等了很久，朴珍荣开了门。  
他想他永远不会忘记朴珍荣那时的样子，朴珍荣整个人严严实实地罩在衣服里，只露出一双眼睛，他几乎是爬着过来开门的，程振刚一进来，他就软软地倒了下去。  
“你怎么才来？”他听见朴珍荣微弱的质问。程振是个Beta，他闻不到朴珍荣的信息素，但他是医学世家出来的子弟，他知道这是怎么一回事。首次分化的Omega发情会非常剧烈，短时间内寸步难行。程振抬头看了看，朴珍荣的养父母很有钱，住的房子很大，窗户也很多，但每一扇都是关着的。朴珍荣居然能拖着这样的身体，把窗户一扇扇关上，大门紧闭…  
“我不能让他们发现。”朴珍荣说。  
“我去给你拿药。”程振回答他，但朴珍荣扯住了他，问，“有什么办法让我能伪装成一个Alpha？”  
这很难，起初程振只是通过大量的用药来使朴珍荣维持他之前Beta的状态，朴珍荣对抑制剂的依赖越来越严重，他的发情周期从来没有稳定过，每一次都是死去活来。朴珍荣不肯找Alpha排解，抑制剂对他已经越来越没用了，然后有一天程振突然发现，朴珍荣在自残。  
是的，程振把这种行为叫做自残，他想他没有更合适的词来形容朴珍荣的举动。朴珍荣选择用痛苦来代替情欲的折磨，制造痛苦的手段有很多，比如电击。朴珍荣最喜欢这种方式，据他说，电击最有效，而且留下的痕迹也最不明显。程振把朴珍荣所有的电击设备都扔了出去，他没日没夜地呆在实验室里，花了很多时间，终于研制出了一种强力的抑制剂，但这是在饮鸩止渴。所有的一切，无论是朴珍荣频繁使用强力抑制剂，还是电击，还是他用以伪装成Alpha而喷洒的特殊香水，都是治标不治本。  
于是朴珍荣向他提出了一个设想，一个让程振大为吃惊的设想。他要通过手术变成一个Alpha，程振不明白为什么朴珍荣会有如此之深的执念，朴珍荣对他说他不需要知道。  
“你如果在小时候经历过那样的事，也会像我一样的。成为Alpha给我带来的不只是便利，我想要变强，而性别是我唯一的弱点。”朴珍荣这么说。  
朴珍荣从没有对程振提起过他小时候的事，这是唯一的一次。程振只知道他是在七岁时被现在的养父母领养的。他从前大概是个孤儿吧，遭受过欺凌什么的。程振想，他还是不赞同朴珍荣做手术。这种手术相当复杂，国外也仅有几例，几乎没有成功的案例，朴珍荣这是拿命在赌。  
但是R回来了，那个朴珍荣连同自己的童年一同埋葬掉的人，忽然有一天重新出现了。程振不知道R是谁，但他清楚这个人对朴珍荣的重要性。于是在朴珍荣再一次要求手术时，他没有拒绝。  
“可是我现在非常后悔给他做这个手术。”程振对林在范说，“周期很长，手术要进行三次，不确定的因素太多了…”他看着林在范，林在范知道他就是那个不确定因素。  
“那…手术成功了吗？”  
程振摇了摇头，“你知道，他断了所有的药，还有抑制剂，他身体的抵抗力太弱了。一个动过手术的Omega如果再经历性事，后果会非常严重。我不敢再继续下去了，他只做了一次手术，但是他身体的原生系统已经被完全打乱了，他会比一般的Omega更为脆弱，更容易生病，而且他…永远不可能有孩子了。你知道当我告诉他这一切的时候，他是什么反应吗？”  
林在范没有回答，他的身体和大脑都卡顿在程振告诉他朴珍荣不会有孩子的那一刻，最残酷的事实总会搭配最平静的语气。他不知道…他从来不知道……他会对朴珍荣造成如此不可逆的伤害，而且他居然离开了…在经历那样的手术时，朴珍荣在喊他的名字，而他在干什么？  
他什么都没做，无知的人是无罪的。  
程振还在说话，他铁了心地要让林在范变成罪人，“他说，我这样的人，原本也不配有孩子。”  
不配有孩子吗？林在范想。朴珍荣很好，他是知道的，他好到可以拥有一个连的孩子，拥有一个爱他爱得要命的Alpha。可是现在，他不会有孩子了，而爱着他的Alpha是个不负责任的懦夫。  
他很喜欢小孩的。林在范继续想，他想起朴珍荣从口袋里掏出糖递给水库边的哑巴小孩儿，他甚至为了旅馆老板娘的小孩儿专门又去买了糖，他逗弄小孩儿的样子很柔软，林在范很喜欢朴珍荣那时候脸上的表情。  
程振没有告诉林在范的是，他之前曾经也有一次像现在这样，非常想把一切告诉林在范，但朴珍荣拦住了他。那时候朴珍荣躺在床上，他刚刚经历了一场激烈的性事，罪魁祸首正在门口忐忑不安地等着。朴珍荣窝在被子里，他甚至连坐起来的力气都没有，他用一句话拦住了程振。  
“别去，程振。”朴珍荣说，他脸色很白，但表情相当安静，“他是个很好的人，别告诉他。我是喜欢他，可我也只能到喜欢为止了。”  
于是程振继续为他保守秘密，直到今天，真相必须用血和恐惧洗刷过后，才能赤裸裸地摊在他眼前。  
林在范在离开医院时，专门绕去了朴珍荣在的重症病房。护士没让他进去，他隔着窗看见朴珍荣被围在一大堆管子和器械中间，他睡着的样子很乖。林在范看了一会儿就走了，他没有那么多时间呆在医院里，还有一堆事情要等着他处理。  
他出门时，抬头看见了阳光。  
阳光很好，他身上暖洋洋的。林在范心里很平静，因为他知道，这一次，他再不会放开朴珍荣的手了。

收尾工作在一片混乱中结束。这是常态，通常一个大案终于尘埃落定时，每一个人都急着给它打上句号，然而破案过程的艰难和程序的繁琐通常是成正比的。林在范花了一星期的时间，在各种流程和报告中疲于奔命。在这期间，朴珍荣从重症病房转到了普通病房，他还是没有醒过来，不过据医生说，就是这一两天的事儿。  
林在范时不时会去看他，在他床边叨叨些有的没的，他给朴珍荣削苹果，浑圆的果实一颗颗堆满朴珍荣的床头。林在范一边削着，一边看他沉睡的脸，朴珍荣的睫毛长得不像话，安静地盖在脸上，像个瓷娃娃，仿佛一阵风就能把他吹跑了。  
“珍荣啊，你什么时候才能醒来呢？”林在范对他说，他几乎每天都要这么说一遍，每天朴珍荣都毫无反应。但是这一回，朴珍荣的睫毛动了动，然后林在范看着那双黑眼睛慢慢地睁开了。  
朴珍荣冲他笑了一下，说，“你在等我吗？”  
林在范慢慢放下苹果，握住了朴珍荣的手，他攥得很紧，甚至得寸进尺，把朴珍荣整个人都搂进了怀里。朴珍荣伏在他胸膛上，他还是很虚弱，没什么抵抗的力气，或者说，他没什么抵抗的想法。  
他听见林在范的心跳，强健有力的，和他截然相反。林在范的声音从他头顶传过来，“珍荣…”他轻轻地说，“你真是要了我的命了。”  
朴珍荣的身体僵硬了一下，他一向很聪明，他问林在范，“程振和你说了吗？”  
“他什么都说了。”  
“在范哥，其实你不需要这样。”朴珍荣又开始拒绝他了，“程振这个人喜欢夸张，我没有他说得那么严重。我…”  
他是个偏执的人，不想让爱里掺进任何杂质。爱就是爱，加了愧疚以后，味道就不好了。  
林在范打断了他，他说，“珍荣，和我在一起吧。如果这次不可以，我再说一次，然后再一次。直到你同意为止。”  
他的确是等不了了，他从未有一刻像现在这样，急切地像个等待拆礼物的小孩儿。他想让朴珍荣甩开所有的顾忌，让其他的一切都见鬼去吧，只要我们两个在一起就好了。他做好了被拒绝的准备，甚至在心里酝酿着长篇大论，他要逻辑缜密地说服朴珍荣，再也不给他后退的机会，他要光明正大地让朴珍荣成为他的软肋，同时，也要让他自己成为朴珍荣的软肋。  
然后…  
他觉得阳光有些过分耀眼了，朴珍荣的一举一动都被镶了金边，在他眼中放慢，变大。  
大概每个人生命中都有难以忘记的辉煌一刻，那一刻一直渴求的东西终于抓住了，反而措手不及，轻飘飘地毫无真实感。他看着朴珍荣点了头，甚至主动回握了他的手，大脑一片空白。  
直到他走出病房的门，走廊里的风兜头扑了他一脸，麻痹的思想才渐渐回春。  
残留在指尖的余热尚未散尽，林在范下意识地握紧了它。  
这就是我人生的高光时刻，他想。  
屋里的那个人，属于我了。


	6. 第六案：自惩者

我将打你，既未生气，也无仇恨，仿佛屠夫，亦如摩西击打磐石。   
我还让你的眼皮里，把那痛苦之水喷涌，把我的撒哈拉浸透，希望涨满我的欲求，游在你带盐的泪中，好像出海的船远行，我心醉饮你的泪水，听见你珍贵的呜咽，犹如战鼓催动冲锋。   
难道我是不谐和音，在这神圣交响乐中，由于那贪婪的反讽，摇晃又噬咬我的心？它喊在我的声音里，我全部的血，黑的毒。   
我是镜子，阴森可怖，悍妇从中看见自己。我是尖刀，我是伤口。   
我是耳光，我是脸皮。   
我是四肢和车轮子，受刑者和刽子手。   
我是我心的吸血鬼，伟大的被弃者之一，已被判处大笑不止，却再不能微笑一回。  
——波德莱尔《自惩者》

朴珍荣霍地睁开眼。一条胳膊横在他胸膛上，他把急促的呼吸放缓，等待那阵不适慢慢过去，与此同时，眼睛适应了黑暗，他发觉林在范正以一个看起来十分不舒服的姿势抱着他，熟睡的侧脸近在咫尺，朴珍荣端详着他，忍不住凑过去。  
林在范从喉咙里发出一声哼哼，睡意朦胧地把他搂紧了，问，“怎么了，珍荣。”他刚醒来的声音里还带着些低哑，朴珍荣没有告诉他的是，他一直觉得这样的林在范很性感。他想了想，主动往林在范怀里靠过去，小声说，“在范哥，我刚才做了个噩梦。”  
“嗯？”这下林在范完全醒了，他伸手拧亮了床头灯，“怎么样的梦？”  
他看着林在范，有些失语。蜜色的灯光打在林在范身上，这让他整个人看起来相当温柔，林在范坐起来，把他抱到膝盖上，像哄孩子那样轻轻晃着他，柔声说，“别怕，我在这儿呢。”  
这感觉还挺新奇的，朴珍荣想，无论是他的幼年还是成年时期，他都没被人这样对待过，严格意义上说，当他还是个小孩子的时候，就被人以大人的标准要求着，如今他真成了大人，倒有人开始像哄小孩儿一样哄他了。他坐在林在范膝头，像小孩儿一样地晃着腿，对林在范说，“梦里很黑，我一直在跑，可是我不知道因为什么在跑，后边好像有人在追我，还有人在叫，非常吵，但是除了黑暗，我什么都看不见。”  
林在范看了他一会儿，皱起眉，“你经常做这样的梦吗？”  
“做了差不多十几年了吧。”实际上从记事开始，这种梦就一直困扰着朴珍荣，他在孤儿院的时候，他被领养的那些日子里，他成年离开家以后，每天晚上他从一模一样的梦里醒来，黑暗和恐惧似乎是他的衍生物，他对此习以为常。  
“我其实很害怕晚上的。”朴珍荣说，“我不喜欢睡觉，每次一闭眼，看到的都是不好的东西。其实我知道我因为什么做噩梦，小时候留下的创伤恐怕是最深刻的，这种影响我无法完全消除，我想这在某种程度上，算是我的PTSD吧。”  
“你说你害怕去医院，也是因为小时候吗？”  
“我没和你说过我小时候的事吧？可能程振告诉过你，我现在的父母不是我的亲生父母。我对我父亲的印象已经非常淡了，但是母亲，”他微微笑了一下，“她虽然只养我到五岁，小孩子的记忆很容易就没有了，可是我记得很清楚。她是个医生，在我家里有个地下室，她把它改造成了手术室的样子，我大部分时间都在那个手术室里。”  
“你…在那里，做什么？”  
“她在我身上做实验，各种各样的实验。”朴珍荣闭了闭眼睛，女人的声音重新回响在他耳边，这声音一直跟了他二十年，她说话时的语气，脸上的表情都印在他脑海里，清晰得仿佛发生在昨天，“她说我身上流着不干净的血，要通过手术来矫正。可能她后来发现真的矫正不了，才把我扔到孤儿院的吧。”  
朴珍荣讲述的语气很轻松，表情也相当平静，像是在说别人的故事，但林在范明白他是花了多大的勇气才说出来这些。毕竟，朴珍荣从不示弱，他是一只扣得严丝合缝的蚌。而这只蚌居然肯向林在范张开壳露出柔软的内里，林在范有些受宠若惊，但他更感觉到痛，朴珍荣越表现得云淡风轻，他就越痛。  
“你不用再害怕了。”他说，“你害怕的时候就看看旁边，我一定在。或许有一天你会在梦里见到我，说不定追着你的不是别人，而是我呢。”  
朴珍荣很给他面子地笑了，“那我就不会跑了，我会停下来等你。”  
林在范抱着他的手臂紧了紧，他很自然地挪挪腿，让朴珍荣坐的更舒服了些，他起伏的胸膛靠着朴珍荣的背，睡衣松松垮垮地敞着，露出大半个胸膛。林在范的体温很高，朴珍荣紧贴着他，像靠着个大火炉。大火炉轻轻说话了，他没理会朴珍荣的调侃，而是自顾自转了个话题，“你还在用那些药吗？”  
朴珍荣的笑容僵了一下，林在范一向是敏锐的，自从他出院以后，林在范一直盯他盯得很紧，无论是朴珍荣口中的“安神药”，还是所谓的“香水”，通通都被他没收了去。“你现在不需要出门，也不需要伪装，这些东西我先替你保管。”林在范这么对他说。可是朴珍荣不放心，任何一个Omega经历过地狱般的发情期以后都会变得缺乏安全感，而药物就是朴珍荣的安全感，他不想骗林在范，实话实说了，“是，我还在用。”  
林在范看了他一会儿，他眉心的皱褶显示出他有多么担忧，朴珍荣被他打败了，他还不习惯一个人对他寄予厚望，于是认命地说，“好，我不用了。”  
“我可以帮你吗？”林在范忽然问他。  
朴珍荣怔住了。  
“我可以帮你的，珍荣。”他完全陷进林在范的眼睛里了，起码这一刻，这个人眼里的诚恳和温柔都是给他的。  
“你知道我为什么答应你吗？”朴珍荣说，“其实我本来很害怕你走进来的，你的直接，你看我的眼神，一次又一次对我说那样的话，我都害怕。我不习惯给人承诺，也不习惯接受承诺。况且之前，我在发情期的时候一般都是通过药物压制生理反应的，我那时候以为，你和别的Alpha一样。”  
“那天…我没控制住自己，对不起。”  
“我现在知道了，你和他们不一样。我…我之前叫你等，让你等了那么久，是我该说对不起才对。”  
林在范感觉朴珍荣毛茸茸的发旋擦在他鼻尖，朴珍荣慢腾腾地在他膝盖上转过身，像只小动物一样，迟钝而笨拙地亲他。  
“在范哥…你可以标记我吗？”他听见朴珍荣这么说。  
当一个Omega对Alpha提出这样的请求时，无论是出于礼貌还是出于生理需求，都不应该拒绝。一根炽热的东西顶在了朴珍荣大腿处，林在范竟然因为他这样一句话硬了起来，他以为这是同意的表示，但林在范轻轻推开了他。  
“不行，珍荣。”他艰难地说，“你身体还没好，我不能…”朴珍荣转了回去，将后颈完全露了出来，那是一个Omega最脆弱的地方，那块柔软的皮肤，散发着朴珍荣独有的雪的甜美气味儿。  
“你可以先做个临时标记。”朴珍荣把头低下去，他安静等着的样子很乖巧，此时他身上那种倔强冷淡的气质都散开了，他是个真正的Omega，等着他的Alpha在后颈上印下一吻。  
“你真的要这样做？”林在范的呼吸打在他脖子上，急促而湿润，朴珍荣扭扭身子，感觉身体里的某个部分也开始湿润起来，他低声回应林在范，“在范哥，我想让你安心。”  
他一次又一次的拒绝对林在范不是没有影响的，林在范的不安他清清楚楚看在眼里，而朴珍荣显然经受不起再一次的失去或是怀疑了。  
林在范没再说话，但他的牙齿咬上来了，他衔住那块软肉来回厮磨着，甜蜜的汁水溢出来，雪花和雪松的气味儿开始融合。  
朴珍荣闭上了眼。林在范的嘴唇停留在他后颈上，他在标记了朴珍荣以后并没有急着停下来，湿热的舌头反复舔舐着那一小块软肉。朴珍荣几乎是立刻软了，真是要命，他想，为自己不争气的身体，和林在范不自知的撩人。林在范的手覆上来了，厚实温热的手掌按着他胸脯的软肉，带薄茧的指腹揉捏他的乳头，一下又一下。那两枚小小的乳头立了起来，小心翼翼地隔着睡衣讨好他。睡衣的衣料很薄，林在范能清晰地感受到朴珍荣的柔软。Omega的娇嫩，和服从，与Alpha的粗糙，专制，是一对反义词，却是天造地设的一对儿。  
朴珍荣会在他进入他时睁大那双黑眼睛，委屈且不可思议地看着他，而眼尾会带上一层诱人的薄红，朴珍荣的眼睛很圆，眼角微微下垂，缀在末端的睫毛又翘起来。他是只羊羔，又是只狐狸，他是清纯和放荡的结合体。朴珍荣会茫然地看着他的Alpha，任由他在他身上为所欲为。朴珍荣什么都知道，在什么地方都游刃有余，唯独在床上不行，他对性事一窍不通。而正是这种天真的笨拙让林在范发狂。  
林在范不想告诉朴珍荣的是，那个雨夜不仅仅对朴珍荣产生了副作用，对他也是。他春梦的主角换了人。他知道这样是卑鄙的，但...一想到朴珍荣会为自己完全打开身体，他的哭泣，他的呻吟，充斥在林在范的梦里，林在范硬了。  
他硬的发痛。  
他松开了朴珍荣，逃也似的滚下了床，“我...我去沙发上睡。”

浴室里传来水声，朴珍荣坐在床上发愣。  
他知道林在范在里面干什么。他会想着他的脸手淫吗，射出来时脸上的表情会是什么样的？极度痛苦，极度欢愉。据说人在最快乐和最痛苦时会是一个表情，朴珍荣想象着林在范的样子，发现自己突然生出一种渴望，这是前所未有的。原来林在范真的对他不同，朴珍荣竟然想拥有他，无论是精神上的，还是肉体上的。  
如果是和他，倒也不会变得难以忍受。  
朴珍荣这么想着，松开睡衣扣子，赤脚下床，推开了浴室的门。  
林在范隔着一片水雾看向他，手中的性器将射未射，他像个做错事的孩子一样慌张。朴珍荣微微笑起来，他蹲下来，用手环住小林在范，说，“我来帮你。”  
他的套弄不得章法，Omega的性器秀气娇小，存在感几乎为零，他很少有抚慰自己的经验，更别提抚慰别人。林在范看了他一会儿，他的手加入了朴珍荣，像个耐心的老师引导学生那样，仔仔细细地教他，朴珍荣学得很快。  
掌心的白浊被水流冲去，朴珍荣站起来，他比林在范略低一寸，微仰着头看他，林在范看见他的嘴唇被水汽蒸得红润，有一颗水珠悬在上面，他忍不住凑上前把它吮干净。  
“在范哥...你...想要我吗...”朴珍荣在接吻的间隙问他，他的睡衣已经完全湿透了，盖在身上，是一种欲盖弥彰的邀请。  
想。林在范在心里回答，我没有一天不想。  
他凶狠地吻他。林在范在性事上是难以克制的狂暴，这一回他想他已经足够克制，“是你要勾引我的，珍荣。”他把朴珍荣整个抱起来，Omega的腿缠绕上他的腰，朴珍荣在他手里柔软得不可思议，可以被摆成任何形状，只要他想。  
任何的...任何模样的朴珍荣…他睫毛上沾着的水珠，他紧紧咬合着他的甬道，他在高潮时痉挛地向后仰去的脖颈，他软烂的生殖腔口。  
像张小嘴一样吮着林在范粗大的性器。林在范没有完全进去，他在最后一刻终于想起了朴珍荣的伤，那块缠着纱布的地方是朴珍荣身上唯一干燥的地方，这让他们束手束脚，带着枷锁的性爱在某种程度上是更棒的性爱，忍耐是为了更痛快地高潮。林在范射的比往日更多，他也终于听到了朴珍荣毫无顾忌的喘息和尖叫。  
这是他的，专属于林在范一人的，这样的朴珍荣，只他一个人看得到。  
雪花在他掌心里融化了。

朴珍荣的伤假只休了两周，在此期间他再次入住林在范的家，并且活动范围由客卧转移到了主卧。  
朴珍荣基本上没有和人同睡一张床的经验，不过他适应得很好，甚至困扰他多年的睡眠上的“小问题”也在一定程度上得到了缓解，但只是暂时的。朴珍荣常年在应激状态下入睡，这已经成为一种习惯，一有些风吹草动就立马被惊醒。他生性不喜欢打扰别人，尽量将呼吸压得轻又缓，但林在范还是第一时间察觉了出来，平常天塌地陷都照睡不误的林在范在此时却敏锐得吓人，目光灼灼地盯着他看。  
林在范的眼神可以传达出多种情绪，有时热辣地让朴珍荣感觉自己没穿衣服似的，有时又是赤裸裸地审视，像只守在耗子洞前的猫。  
现在他又这样看我了。朴珍荣想，心里生出一种错杂的情绪，那种机警、炽热、又带着殷切的眼神，即使在黑暗中他也看得分明。朴珍荣是只被盯牢的猎物，而这么关心猎物反应的掠食者他还是头一回见。  
“你要吃了我吗，在范哥？”他伸手去遮林在范的眼睛。  
“嗯？”睫毛扇过掌心带起微弱的气流，他能感觉到林在范困惑地眨眼，接着，朴珍荣看见林在范的喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“别这么看我，我好得很。”朴珍荣叹口气。  
“这里。”林在范抬手按在他心脏的位置，“你这里跳得很快。虽然你刻意在压制了，可是呼吸可以控制，心跳却控制不了。我知道你不大习惯，其实我们可以慢慢来，你如果不习惯睡觉的时候旁边有人，我去客卧睡。”  
“不用，我只是…这几天太过清闲了。”  
的确，这两周他过得很短，也很长。这样清闲的日子对朴珍荣来说像是一种馈赠，而他总有种不好的预感，像是这馈赠如偷来一般，一旦他在安乐里松软了筋骨，蛰伏在平静表面下的东西便会出现在他眼前，将这份安乐悉数拿回，并赠还以百倍的痛苦。  
于是他说，“我好得差不多了，明天要开始工作了。”这时他感觉到颈边的纱布被揭起来，裸露的皮肤骤然接触到空气，起了一小排鸡皮疙瘩。那道伤口愈合得很好，只是表面崎岖不平，像条艳丽的蛇盘踞在他脖颈上。  
林在范用手反复摩挲着伤口周围的皮肤，他的眼神软了下去，那种如注视猎物一般的压迫性的审视没有了，朴珍荣松了口气，他知道这是同意的表示。

朴珍荣没有想到的是，他回到市局的第一天，就迎来了一份大礼。  
若将它作为重回岗位的赠礼，这礼未免太厚。朴珍荣面无表情地想。  
石允文问他，“这东西是给你的，你有什么解释吗？”  
朴珍荣看向摆在桌面上的东西，是个木盒，用檀香熏过，仍盖不住那点血腥气。盒子里是一截断手，伤口断面还在渗血，显然是刚被砍下不久。这是只男人的手掌，骨节粗大，指甲处伤痕累累，看得出是惯作粗活的。比较特殊的是，这手掌只有四根手指，小指自根部被截去，已经愈合了，是旧伤。  
他缓慢地微笑了一下，说，“老师，您是了解我的。试探的话就不必再说了。您想知道什么？比如，朴局桌上的那张照片，您找了很久了吧？这照片在我手里。”  
石允文掩饰得很好，可朴珍荣还是注意到了他因惊愕而吊起的眼角，虽然很快又恢复平静，但学生毕竟是了解老师的，正如老师了解学生一样。  
“固执，冷漠，共情能力弱，更像一台运转精密的仪器。”朴珍荣说，“这是我成为您的学生以后，您给我的评价。共情能力的匮乏使我不容易被情感左右，能更好地基于事实得出结论，但这不利于我站在犯罪者的角度进行心理侧写，作为旁观者得出的推论不会比作为共情者的更精确，所以您一直不赞同我进行侧写方面的研究。但其实您忽略了，所有侧写师都会面临一个困境，长期浸淫在犯罪者心态下会使他们趋于同化，我不会，我是不容易受到影响的。所以您今天，就算把这只手掌的主人直接拉到我眼前，让我看着他死，也不会影响我的判断，您不用指望我因为情感失控而泄露什么重要信息。事实上，我一直在怀疑一点，五年前那桩警察杀手的案子，内鬼真的是朴局吗？”  
石允文平静的表情终于裂开了，他定定地看着朴珍荣，良久道，“你不愧是我的学生。不过你真的不想知道，他是死是活么？”  
“他死了。”朴珍荣面不改色地说，“自我打发他去查王大新的下落，他迟迟没有回音，在我眼里他就已经死了。其实总会有这么一天，他选择跟着我，就该知道的。”  
“宋之远。”石允文看着那截手掌，慢慢地说，“这名字还挺斯文。和他平时干的活儿可不太相称，是你给他取的？”  
“老师既然要查，为什么不查得详细一点儿呢？是，这名字是我取的，他在恒爱时没有名字。在我离开恒爱以后，过了半年，他找到了我。”  
严格来说，宋之远比程振更配得上发小这个称呼，他见识过朴珍荣从五岁到七岁间在恒爱孤儿院度过的日子。这个世上还了解朴珍荣其人，知道他过去，知道他近况的，一只手数得过来，宋之远算其中一个。  
“其实在恒爱的时候，我跟他不是一路人，他喜欢拉帮结伙，我不喜欢。”朴珍荣说，他试图回想宋之远小时候的脸，发现怎么也想不起来了，这些年他联系宋之远多半只用短信和电话，很少见到他，他成熟的样子都已经有些模糊，更不要说小时候。那个时候，作为小孩子的宋之远请求同样是小孩的朴珍荣帮他，他被踢出恒爱，没有亲戚，没有钱，除了求人他没有任何办法。朴珍荣是他抓住的一棵救命稻草，在宋之远眼里，被有钱人家收养的朴珍荣是无所不能的，动动手指就可以给他想要的。  
可他想要的太多了，多的让人厌烦。  
“他威胁我。您也知道，这是没钱又没见识的人的通病，自以为抓住了别人一点儿把柄，就可以随心所欲地支使人了。没什么能力，欲望却很强，真是很可悲的一件事。”  
“所以你帮了他，作为回报，他成了你的一把刀？”  
“说不上，只是有些时候我不方便去查的东西，他可以。活在底层的人多半都会有一套自己的生存逻辑，他门路很多，起码消息很灵通。”  
“看来你并不关心这个人。”石允文说，“我小看了你，这张牌我出错了。”  
“那您还有别的牌吗？”朴珍荣目光锐利地在石允文脸上搜索着，每一个细微的表情都不容放过，“如果没有的话…”  
“你可以亮底牌了，孩子。长江后浪推前浪，或许我真的输了，也是时候给你们这些年轻人让出位置了。”老人浑浊的眼睛安详地看着他，此刻他真像一位好老师，耐心地引导学生说出自己的解题思路，谜题的终点，则是老师本人。  
朴珍荣取出一张照片，是那张消失已久的朴振荣和孙启明的合影，他把照片折掉的一部分展平，第三个人出现了，这原来是一张三人合照，而这第三个人，正是他的老师，石允文。  
“我去看过朴局了，他虽然怀疑，但却相信不是您。我本来也是很愿意相信的，但是有个人让我变得不相信了。”朴珍荣拿出第二张照片，王大川给他的不仅仅是一道伤疤，还在他心里种下一片疑云。他是知道内情的。石门五年前走失儿童的案子正与警察杀手案撞在一起，市局自顾不暇，王大川因此成了漏网之鱼，朴珍荣绝不相信巧合，然而他顺藤摸瓜，得到的东西却让他不愿相信。  
“你和王大川，是一路的吗？”他把照片翻过来给石允文看。照片拍的很模糊，但是两个人的脸都拍出来了，背景是在石门水库的边上，一个人是石允文，另一个是年轻的朴珍荣。“我不记得我五年前到过这里。”朴珍荣说，“其实我有时候会想，报您志愿的学生那么多，我的条件不是最出众的，您为什么偏偏选了我？又为什么，您只教了我一年就让我出国去深造？现在我终于明白了。”  
“不，你没有明白。我是在教你。”石允文说，“有时候知道得太多不是件好事。人心不足蛇吞象。”老人悠悠地叹了口气，“我以前想要的东西太多，真正得到了以后，反而觉得不得到也罢。欲望太多是会反噬的，我已经尝到恶果了。珍荣，你打算怎么处置我呢？是要向省局反映我就是那个内鬼，还是要继续观察，让我咬出我背后的所有人？”  
朴珍荣没说话。  
“我老啦。”石允文说这句话的时候，仿佛在一瞬间，原本挺直的腰板松垮下去，连脸上的皱纹都深刻许多，这时候他变成了一个真正意义上的老头儿。“你还年轻，有冲劲，想知道的事儿千方百计也要搞清楚。我不会帮你，也不会帮他们，你自己去找答案吧。至于别的事儿你也不用费心，我已经向省里递了报告，在狱里过退休生活，其实也不错。”  
“那谢谢您了，老师。”朴珍荣朝他欠欠身，就要离开。  
不对。  
有些过分顺利了。他想，无论是这场简单的摊牌，还是老人那大包大揽的态度，都让他心存疑虑。况且，宋之远的那截断掌，既然是给他的，为什么会寄到局里来，还出现在局长办公室的桌上？  
他霍然转头，老人还坐在办公桌前，正饶有兴趣地研究着他留下的照片。  
朴珍荣问道，“林在范呢，他现在在哪里？”  
石允文抬起头，看了他一会儿，眼睛里流露出赞许的笑意。  
“你真的很聪明，珍荣。”

林在范从黑暗里醒来，他迟钝地眨着眼睛，眼前的景物渐渐清晰起来。  
有人坐在他对面，正漫不经心地把玩着一个东西。  
“你醒的比我想象得要迟啊，林队长，看来你的警惕性并不强嘛。”  
林在范动了动，发现自己被吊在一个支架上，这位置相当尴尬，脚尖不上不下，距离地面只有几寸。他抬头去看那个人，套在绳结里的手一下子攥紧了。  
是朴珍荣。  
似乎又不是。长时间的悬挂使他的手腕僵硬成石头，细微的麻痒蔓延至胳膊，甚至有向大脑发展的趋势。林在范费力地眯起眼睛，观察着那人。  
圆眼，黑发，苍白的脸孔。都与朴珍荣一模一样，只是气质迥异，这个人，看人的眼神更傲慢，言语也更刻薄。他微笑时不会像朴珍荣一样刻意地去遮眼角的皱褶，也不像朴珍荣那么注重礼数。最起码贸然将林在范打晕，又把他吊在这里，这些举动都称不上什么礼貌。  
男人转了转手里的东西，咔哒一声，林在范才注意到那是个魔方，很简单的三阶魔方，像是给小孩玩儿的。男人嗤笑了一声，“无聊。”却又仔细地把魔方擦拭干净，放回了原处。  
“你是谁？”林在范问。  
“这个问题其实很难回答。”男人若有所思地看向他，“作为交换，我回答你的问题，你也要回答我一个才行。”  
“我有选择的余地吗？”  
“没有。”男人笑了笑，“你被绑着，而我坐着，怎么看你都得听我的。这么说吧，你可以叫我Junior，这是我本来的名字，也可以称呼我为R，或者叫我珍荣，怎么样都行，毕竟说到底，都是一样的。”  
他慢悠悠地拖长声音，“我和朴珍荣，本质上是一个人。”  
林在范沉默半晌，“不，不一样的。”  
“有什么不一样呢？你认识他快一年，他了解你，但不一定比得上我，有句话叫做旁观者清，我也观察你有一年之久了啊，林队长，不得不说，我还是看出了一些东西的。”  
“哦？你看出什么了？”  
“你和我们不一样，你是个彻彻底底的普通人，我很奇怪他为什么能容忍你一直呆在他身边，你对他的追求笨拙得像个小孩儿，个性急躁冲动，凡事不过脑子，在追查案件上相当迟钝，和你的警察同事蠢得如出一辙。可供他选择的人有很多，他却偏偏选了你，为什么呢？我一开始很费解，但是现在，我好像有点儿明白了。”  
“在我向你问问题之前，林队长，你得允许我给你讲个故事。这故事不长，而且很俗套，但我敢打赌他没和你提过，所以你一定会…非常，非常地感兴趣…”  
“从前有个小孩儿，他和他哥哥一起住在一个孤儿院里。孤儿院的孩子们拉帮结派，弱小者只能攀附强者，才能获得生存的空间。他们不是最弱的，但他们也没有强大到可以独善其身。小孩儿的哥哥并不想依附任何人，小孩儿也不想。于是有一天，小孩儿被堵在了一个角落。为首的大孩子说他偷了东西，至于是什么东西，大孩子说不清楚，他也不需要说清楚。孩子们总是很容易受到煽动的，尤其是这个小孩儿，那么弱小，看起来毫无还手之力，就算打一顿也不会有什么后果。这时候小孩儿看见他哥哥走过来了，哥哥冷着一张脸，看起来很生气的样子。小孩儿想起哥哥给他立的规矩，第一条就是不许拿别人的东西，他害怕起来，明明他什么都没做，但看着大孩子言之凿凿的样子，他自己都有些相信了，他不敢确定哥哥是否会相信他。就当小孩儿以为哥哥也会怀疑他时，他的哥哥却挡在他面前，替他挡住了那些朝他砸来的碎石子、玻璃和木块，哥哥对他说我信你。小孩儿很感激，作为回报，在大孩子挥着小刀冲上前时，他把哥哥推开了，代价是他失去了一根小指。这是他给哥哥的礼物。很多年过去了，小孩儿发现，哥哥变成了那个没安全的小孩，不再轻易相信人，但是他知道，如果有人获得了哥哥的信任，那个人会得到比一截小指更贵重的礼物。”  
Junior伸出右手，在林在范眼前晃了晃，白皙又漂亮的指节，指甲修剪得圆润，和朴珍荣一样，但是有一点不同，他没有小指。  
那截断指已经作为礼物送给了哥哥，现在小孩儿迫切地想知道，哥哥给另一个人的礼物又会是什么。  
“会是什么呢？”Junior看着林在范，他仍然微微笑着，可是林在范察觉到，这微笑不再漫不经心了，Junior等待的眼神殷切又狂热，他不屑于掩饰，正如R从不屑于掩饰他对市局的兴趣，更准确地说，是对在市局挂职的朴珍荣的兴趣。  
“我从不希望从他那里得到什么。”林在范说。这是实话，一开始他的确是不抱任何希望地爱着朴珍荣，像一个伟大的牺牲者，只不过通常牺牲者都会陷入一种自虐般的快乐，他们爱人，只是爱着那种献祭的快乐罢了。可林在范是个看得很清楚的成年人，他爱得克制、矜持，从不自我陶醉，从不索求，从不吝于给予。  
“所以说，这倒是意外的收获了？”Junior说，“据我看来，你的收获不小呢，你完全得到他了吗？”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“没关系，这一点会在他来了之后得到证实。”Junior看了看表，“估计还有很长一段儿时间呢，我们可以聊聊天，你想知道什么？看在他如此信任你的份儿上，我可以知无不言。”  
这是个机会。林在范察觉到，Junior强大、聪明，但他有着所有高智商犯罪者的通病，他缺乏同伴，又有强烈的表现欲望，他需要一个倾听者，一个对他所做的一切深感兴趣的倾听者，让他得以不失优雅地将整幅犯罪的画卷徐徐展开来。而林在范就是那个倾听者，他要慎之又慎地抛出问题，让Junior做到真正地知无不言。  
林在范飞快地思索着，他为什么会出现在这里，石允文对他说这个地方发现了一具女尸，死了有些年头，局里没有别的人手，他只得单枪匹马地前来查看。然而什么都没有，报案人没有，卷宗没有，只有石允文红口白牙的一句话。毫无疑问，石允文骗了他，他为什么会骗他呢？  
“石允文是内鬼。”他说。  
Junior有些惊讶，“你比我想的要聪明一点儿，称得上是个聪明的傻瓜了。你的想法没错，不过，那个老头本来也不想干了，可能是对你露出了什么破绽。妈的。”他低声咒骂了一句，“人老了就是容易没主意，办事儿拖泥带水。”  
“那看来他和你是一路的了？你也是牧师？”  
“我？”Junior把眉毛扬得很高，这表情林在范在朴珍荣脸上从没见过，毕竟朴珍荣最擅长的就是面无表情，而Junior和朴珍荣正相反，他擅长用丰富的表情来掩盖真实想法。林在范看着那张和朴珍荣一模一样的脸作出这等惊讶的表情，不由得感觉有些分裂，又有点儿好笑，这么想着他就真笑出声来了，还笑得很开心，低沉的笑声在地下室扩散开来，形成一片诡异的回音。Junior在这片回音中笑嘻嘻地看他，夸张的惊讶表情全不见了，他又换了副面孔，变成了一个向大哥哥虚心请教问题的小孩儿。  
“你以为…”Junior用一种柔软又恶毒的声音说，“我看起来很像是那种普渡众生的人吗？”他跟着林在范笑起来，笑意很浅，看起来更像是敷衍，或是威胁。  
“哦。我明白了，你不是牧师。”  
“牧师只是一群自以为是，自高自大的乌合之众。他们聚集在一起，美名其曰，为底层群众排忧解难，说白了还是拿钱办事儿，价格还算优惠，办的事却太不牢靠，临了还得我去给他们擦屁股。一旦我烦了，不想管他们了，他们就露出马脚来。这群人跟你们警察比蠢，都能蠢过一大截。比如说，那个闹得满城风雨的剥皮客，只不过是请我们帮个小忙，就得有人进局子一趟，这样不成器的组织，毁了也就毁了吧。”  
“所以陆瑾善他们六个人的死，以及牧师突然终止活动，都是因为你？”  
“Bingo！”Junior打个响指，“和你聊天很有意思，我真是越来越喜欢你了，林队长。还是说，你希望我和他一样，也叫你在范哥？”  
林在范侧了侧头，避开Junior向他投来的轻佻的注视。  
“我真是很烦你们这种道貌岸然的样子。明明你们Alpha，不都是见了Omega就管不住下半身的东西吗？装什么？真到了那种时候，压着的人是谁，长什么样，还有什么分别？只要是个健康的Omega就好了，难道不对吗？嗯？”Junior走过来，掐着林在范的下巴，迫使他转过头来看自己，“他畸形的身体能满足你吗？林，队，长。”他刻意放慢了语速，满意地看到林在范的眼睛里浮上血色，那是怒气和情欲的混合物。  
雪花味道的信息素，干净，甜美。和朴珍荣的一模一样。  
“他千方百计地想摆脱这个身体，我倒是觉得没必要。毕竟有些时候Omega的身体很有用，能带来一些Alpha所没有的便利。他老是这样，学不会适当的示弱，这可不行啊。”  
血液一下子都涌上林在范的脸，他甚至能感受到血流撞击他耳膜的声音，真毒啊，这个人。林在范想，Junior像是什么都知道的样子。他对着这张肖似朴珍荣的脸，生出一种无地自容的羞惭。为他不可抑制的生理反应，也为他对朴珍荣犯下的错。  
那个错误被朴珍荣轻飘飘地揭过去了，但林在范知道，它总是在那里的，像一个永远不会消退的疤，无论怎么掩盖都在那儿。它溶进他血液里，刻在他骨头上，永远鲜明地浮在他脑海，盛气凌人地宣扬着存在感。  
他听见Junior说，以一种既快乐又忧伤的语气，“其实你应该感谢我的，那天我帮了你一个小忙，你不是一直想得到他吗？”  
“然后你得到了。”  
林在范充血的瞳仁映出Junior一张似笑非笑的脸，他像是很困惑，又很挣扎，“说实在的，我有些后悔了，我不应该帮你的。他到底在想什么呢，真是个难解的问题。哎，别动。”Junior伸手按住林在范挣扎的手腕，“这种结你越挣它扎得越紧，我这是为你好，少吃些苦头对你有好处。你不会想见到他的时候，是一副狼狈样子吧？”他又看了看表，嘟囔着，“他迟到了。”  
“没有迟到。”一个声音从门口飘过来，“比你规定的时间，早了五分钟。”  
朴珍荣慢慢走上前，抬起林在范的脸，林在范骤然接触到那双冷静的，玻璃珠似的黑眼睛，沸腾的情绪瞬间平静下来。  
这真是非常可笑。他想，我竟然对我的Omega产生了依赖。  
“把你的信息素收起来。”朴珍荣淡声说，甚至连一个眼神都没有给Junior，他在忙着观察林在范，试图解剖他狼狈的神色，他知道了些什么，又或者，听到了什么谎言，受到了什么刺激。  
Junior叹了口气，“好久不见了，你就这么不想见到我吗？我没对他做什么，我一个Omega，又能对Alpha做什么？该被担心安危的是我吧。你看看我吧，哥哥。”  
那双黑眼睛暂时离开了林在范，朴珍荣转过身去，直视着Junior，他阔别已久的，曾和他待在同一个子宫里的，与他拥有同样的DNA，同样面孔的Junior，他的双胞胎弟弟。  
地下室的顶灯洒下一道光，那是盏老式的煤气灯，给出的光亮相当吝啬，只局限在很小的一块地方。煤气灯将地面分割成了两部分，一小半是白昼，一大半是夜晚。朴珍荣站在白昼里，看着他的弟弟向后退去，整张脸没入夜晚。Junior没有表情的时候其实相当阴郁，与朴珍荣没什么分别。  
他的目光从Junior 的脸上划过，落在他残缺的右手上，然后他开口，干巴巴地说，“好久不见，Junior。”  
在朴珍荣说完这句话以后，Junior的表情瞬间明亮起来，那种狠绝的气质在他身上一扫而空，整个人完全柔软下来，像个向哥哥讨糖吃的小孩儿。  
“你还是喜欢我的，对吧，哥哥。”他轻声说，“不然你不会变得那么迟钝，有几次，你快要抓住我了。”  
“跟我回去。”  
“你知道吗？我在很长一段时间里都希望你对我说这句话，跟我回去，或者是，跟我走吧。我一个人留在没有光的地方，太冷，也太无聊了。我们明明是孪生的兄弟，可是你有名字，我没有。Junior…”他反复地念着自己的名字，“这不是我，只是个代号而已，Junior算什么？第二个朴珍荣？小朴珍荣？可是人们并不需要第二个，只有一个就够了。你长时间地站在两个人的位置上，我的哥哥。于是我只好回到黑暗里了，在这儿不需要名字，不需要身份，我所有的一切…我的样子，我的名字，我像影子一样地活着…都是因为你，我不该恨你吗？还是我要跪下来向你忏悔，为你一而再再而三地放过我，或者，这一次，也放过我，让我继续这么活下去。是作为R，还是作为朴珍荣的附庸？”  
朴珍荣一动不动地看着他，Junior伤心的样子他很熟悉，小时候他被别的孩子欺负，哭着跑回家时，脸上就是这样委屈又小心翼翼的神情，Junior是个狡猾的小孩儿，别人给他的伤他会百倍奉还，哥哥的同情和袒护他也要全部得到。朴珍荣看透了他，但是他仍会无条件地相信Junior，给Junior想要的。这只是Junior生存的方式罢了，朴珍荣这么对自己说，毕竟活着对那时候的他们并不是件易事，除了相互依偎着取暖，别无他法。  
后来，他和Junior站在了对立面，他曾经给过Junior的痛苦，都被Junior一点一点，如数奉还。  
“我欠你的。”朴珍荣说，“你想怎么样对我都可以。”  
“可是我并不想对付你。像对付陆瑾善一样给你套上头盔，让你选择吗？可是哥哥，你没有他那么强的求生意志。你的弱点太少了，以前，我或许可以厚着脸皮说我是你的拖油瓶，可现在，大概要变成你身后的那个人了吧？你说是不是啊，林队长？”  
“Junior！”朴珍荣厉声喝道，他不习惯自己的弟弟这么对自己说话。朴珍荣的记忆还停留在Junior七岁的时候，是又乖又甜的小孩，会眯着眼睛对自己的哥哥笑，会把糖攒起来献宝一样的送给哥哥，爱哭，爱撒娇，很会看人眼色。  
绝不会是眼前这个带着微笑面具的男人。  
“在你考上大学以后，我曾经去看过你一次。我看着你抱着书从教学楼里出来，有女孩子拦住你递给你一封信，我猜那是情书。你微笑着收下，在女生看不见的地方将信扔进垃圾桶。你变了，从前你把不近人情写在脸上，拒绝人很干脆，可是现在你学会给人面子了。我看了你很久，哥哥，站在同一个地方，动都没动一下，你一直没有发现我，也许是课业塞满了你的脑子，又或者是我们分开了太久，那种虚无的心电感应早就断干净了。”  
那是个雪天，Junior站在Z大的一幢教学楼下，老槐树投下的阴影完全把他遮住了，他像个立在树下的雪人，呼出的热气很快和冷空气融为一体，他看见朴珍荣快步地朝他的方向走来。不，不对，是朝他右前方的垃圾桶走来，将信扔进了垃圾桶。他的哥哥穿着质地良好的大衣，风度翩翩，完全是个家教良好的公子哥儿，和他截然不同。雪花铺满了他的睫毛，他没怎么看清楚朴珍荣的样子，但他猜想应该和自己差不多，接着他从路边的反光镜上看见了自己的脸，阴沉，消瘦，和哥哥一个天上，一个地下。这感觉其实很熟悉，他仿佛回到了孤儿院的时候，他看着哥哥被人挑中，衣着得体的男人和女人牵起哥哥的手，笑着摸他的头。这大概就是爸爸妈妈的样子，七岁的Junior模糊地想，他一直没领教过真正的父母是什么样的，他的爸爸是挂在墙上的照片，而妈妈…只是个会尖叫会咒骂的疯女人。他和哥哥都没怎么感受过亲情，也都不怎么适应这样的好意。他看见哥哥把头撇开了，哥哥扭头朝人群望去，目光穿梭在一群带着羡慕或怨毒表情的孩子身上，他在寻找什么。Junior知道他是在找自己，这时候他如果走出去，会怎么样呢？哥哥会牵起他的手，向新父母介绍自己吗？或是像推销商品一样急切地想让男人女人接受买一送一的建议？又或是…干脆让自己取代他原有的位置。哥哥是明白的，只要Junior愿意，他可以完美地伪装成一个讨巧的乖孩子，在这方面哥哥比不上他。可是Junior无从得知哥哥的选择了，他躲在屋子里，自始至终没有挪动一步。他看着哥哥被陌生的人领上汽车，车子在他的视线里渐渐模糊。他想哥哥不擅长选择，就让他替哥哥作出选择。  
又过了很多年，他在新闻上看到哥哥的脸，哥哥身边出现了一个人。一直以来他都或多或少地关注着哥哥。哥哥身边从来没有出现过任何人，哥哥不会允许任何亲密关系的出现，唯一称得上朋友的人，与其说是朋友更像是一种利益关系。可是这一回不一样，他发觉哥哥开始容忍这个人像块牛皮糖一样黏着自己，入侵自己的生活，窥探自己的秘密。哥哥纵容着他，如同纵容当初的Junior一样。所以Junior坐不住了。哥哥瞻前顾后的性格依旧没有改变，在必要的时候，他推了哥哥一把。  
Junior在录完电台后其实很疲惫，坐在椅子上好久都没有恢复过来，他知道接下来哥哥身上会发生什么样的事情，他见过被情欲困扰的Omega，他熟悉那种感觉，他也见过狂暴起来如同凶兽的Alpha。他心里涌起一股复仇的快意，同时，也有一点索然，一点悔恨。  
但林在范把事情搞砸了，事情并未像Junior所想的那样发展下去，某种程度上他真的做了哥哥的红娘，却并没有牵线成功的快乐。Junior发觉他有些看不懂自己了，从前他看不懂哥哥，现在他连自己都不明白了。  
“你能感觉到我吗？哥哥？”他一遍又一遍地问着朴珍荣，像疯了一样，狂热地、大声地质问着他的哥哥。他真的变成了他的疯子母亲，血管里原本就流着偏执的血液，有种不撞南山不回头的，绝望的执着。  
朴珍荣没有回答，他走上前去，伸出手按在Junior心脏的位置。掌心渗出的暖意传递到Junior躁动不安的心里。他愕然看着朴珍荣，他的兄弟，只比他早出生几分钟，他一直觉得正因为这几分钟，朴珍荣的所有袒护，所有容忍他为所欲为的沉默，都是理所当然的。  
他应该护着他，谁让他是哥哥呢。  
“哥哥…”他柔和了声音，轻轻叫他。  
朴珍荣眼里挣扎的情绪一闪而过，他的表情松动下来，这也许是让步的开始。Junior抱住了他，于是横在两兄弟胸膛间的那只手，由服软变成了推拒。  
“跟我回去。”朴珍荣对他说，“我会争取给你减刑，我会定期去看你，不会丢下你，你乖一点，跟我走，行不行？”  
Junior哭了，这么多年他还是有点长进的，不会扯着嗓子嚎啕，而是无声的流泪，这是大人的标志，可是他希望自己还是那个可以为所欲为的任性小孩儿，怎样犯错都可以，都会有人纵着他，替他的错误买单。“你知道我为什么选在这个地方见你吗？”他哽咽着说，“这是我们噩梦的开始。”  
朴珍荣点点头，这个地下室的确是他的噩梦，到现在依然是。  
“你知道妈妈最后怎么样了吗？”Junior伏在他肩膀上说，他不再哭了，眼睛里闪着恶意的光芒。朴珍荣看不见，但林在范看得清清楚楚。他竭尽全力地对付手腕上难缠的绳结，一面出声提醒，“珍荣！别受他的影响！”  
可是已经晚了，朴珍荣平静的情绪终于出现了波动，他一把推开Junior，说，“你把她怎么样了？”  
“怎么样都不为过吧，她对你做了那样的事…眼熟吗？哥哥，林队长吊着的地方，是你从前受苦的地方…同样，也是妈妈受苦的地方。”  
“她是你妈妈！”  
“是啊，也是你的。不过她首先是个疯子，犯了错，就该受到惩罚。”Junior走上前去，用力一扯，黑布落下来，前方一直蒙着的东西露出了全貌。  
是个女人的肖像，在她脸上林在范依稀可以看得出两兄弟的影子。一样病态的苍白脸色，一样线条流畅的圆钝眼角，一样幼态的鹅蛋脸形，显现出一种天真的童稚。可是眼睛里泛着死沉的暮气，眼白多，瞳仁小。她习惯自上而下地看人，这又给她沾上几分睥睨的神气。她的外表似乎与她的实际年龄非常不相称，可以相当于实际年龄的两倍、三倍甚至一万倍，是一具藏着少女身体的木乃伊。  
冷静与狂热在女人的脸上融合了。  
“这是她死前的样子。挺奇怪的，过了这么长时间，她都没怎么变，还是个冷静的疯子。”Junior说，“你喜欢我给她画的画吗，哥哥？”他慢慢地向朴珍荣逼近，“在林队长吊着的地方，曾经也吊着你，吊着这个女人。你在这里经历了什么，哥哥？还记得吗？她从你身体里放出的血，都干涸了，由鲜红变成暗红，接着像垃圾一样被遗弃。她是个医生，可以很轻松地给自己的儿子做手术…我也是个医生，不过是个心理医生，没有那么专业，给她放血的时候，可能一不小心，就划破了动脉，你见过血从动脉里涌出来的样子吗？很美…非常美……我们的妈妈虽然已经老了，可是她的血，还年轻得很呢……”  
“其实你见到血也会兴奋，对吗？哥哥。你乐意当个受虐者，也乐意当个施虐者。你研究的侧写领域我不了解，但想必…也是在窥探人的心理，将人玩弄于股掌之上吧？看看林队长，他被你迷得神魂颠倒了，我亲爱的哥哥，你很懂推拉之术嘛…先慢慢地让他对你产生兴趣，给他一点甜头，他就会像条狗一样凑上来，想要更多…人不都是这样吗，你之前每天都给他一颗糖，然后突然有一天，你不给他了，他就会发现他越来越离不开你，他对这糖已经上瘾了…对你，也是病入膏肓地上瘾，戒也戒不掉，我说的对不对？哪怕你现在给他一刀，让林队长眼睁睁地看着自己的血流干净，看着自己一点点死去，他都不会有任何反抗，心甘情愿地做你刀下的鬼，所以哥哥，你想不想尝试一下呢？毕竟血液喷涌出来的美景，可不是天天可以见到的…”  
Junior看见朴珍荣的黑眼睛里浮上红色，嘴唇开始痉挛，这种神情他很熟悉，他们的母亲每每在发狂之时，也拥有这样一双充血的黑眼睛，暗红色在眼里翻滚，脸孔却更白，全身的血液都用以给养欲望，这场景，这人，都美得惊心动魄。  
他和哥哥，都逃不过这样的诅咒，都注定成为疯子。  
但是有人说话了，在场的第三个人，像羔羊一样被悬在架子上待宰的那个人，他说话了。  
林在范的确是心甘情愿地接受死亡，只要朴珍荣不会重蹈覆辙，只要朴珍荣能够恢复冷静，恢复成他自己原本的样子。他相信朴珍荣不是Junior，也不是他的母亲。  
“珍荣，你过来，看着我。”林在范说，他看着朴珍荣向他走过来，极力地压抑着什么，他看得出来，所以他给了朴珍荣一个微笑。  
满不在乎的，随随便便的，就像他们见面第一天，他潦草地自我介绍，潦草地微笑。  
“没关系的，珍荣，你想怎么做我都不会阻拦你。”  
怎么做才是正确的呢？人们总是在追逐正确答案，但实际上，很多事情都没有对错之分。朴珍荣对血和欲望的追逐，Junior的放弃和不甘心，又有什么错误呢？原本种下恶果的并不是他们，但是总要有人来承担这一切。  
我可以帮他的。林在范想。手臂上的麻痒已经褪去，取而代之的是痛感，这痛相当鲜明，变成一根根针扎在他神经上，林在范勉强露出笑意，他竭力想变得云淡风轻，但这笑容出现在一张汗涔涔发白的脸上，并没有什么说服力。  
朴珍荣继续向他靠近，他手里握的是刀吗，还是任何其他可以致人于死地的工具。林在范并不在乎，他继续微笑着，说，“珍荣啊，记得我对你承诺过什么吗？我相信你，无论怎样，我都信你。”  
朴珍荣迈出了最后一步，林在范甚至能感觉到朴珍荣紊乱的呼吸，他闭上了眼，静静等待。  
冰凉的铁器从他手腕边上划过，绳结松开了，他倒下去，朴珍荣接住了他。  
“谢谢你相信我。”  
林在范没作声，他越过朴珍荣的肩膀，看见Junior得意洋洋的表情瞬间消失了，他像个失去心爱玩具的孩子一样吃惊，吃惊过后便是震怒。  
“你真的变了，哥哥。”Junior 压着怒火，平淡地说。在最愤怒的时候反而会变得极端冷静，这是朴家两兄弟的本领。Junior可以用平淡的语气宣判一个人的死亡，只要他想。  
“你想杀了他吗？”朴珍荣问。  
“我是很想，可是我不想自己动手，要哥哥你亲自动手才有意思。不过现在看来，你好像不是很愿意。”  
“是，我不愿意。”  
Junior冷笑一声，“你护着他，倒像是护崽的母鸡了。可你别忘了，你以前也这么护着我。”  
“不一样的。你是你，他是他。为什么一定要我选呢，你是我弟弟，永远都是。”  
“我真是…有些舍不得你。你总是知道我想听什么，可是已经晚了，哥哥。”Junior轻轻地说，“我活不了多久啦。我老在想我会以怎样的方式死去…”他挽起袖子，向朴珍荣展示他布满针孔的手臂。  
朴珍荣下意识地上前一步，但Junior举起手，阻止了他。  
“很疼的…原来生病会这么疼，尼古丁可以缓解我的疼痛，可是它越来越不管用了……我可不想像普通人一样躺在病床上慢慢死去，慢慢老死的话，也太无聊了。我更喜欢一下子死掉，比如说，被车撞死啊，从高楼上跳下来啊…不过都很有风险的，可能愚蠢的司机没撞对位置，那我就会被送到医院去，他们会又给我插管子又给我动手术，太麻烦了…如果跳楼的话，我的脑袋会变成个烂西瓜，死得很不好看……到底怎么样才能死得既干净又优雅呢，我想了好久，终于想出一个还算满意的法子。”  
“你病了，为什么不和我说？我可以帮你。”  
“你帮不了我的，哥哥。我只能靠自己，就像你离开我的那一天，虽然回了头，但那也只是客气罢了。我等了很久，一直站在原地，你没有回来，你一次都没回来看我……那个时候我就已经明白了，我是个麻烦的弟弟，不应该拿这种小事来麻烦你。”  
“不，不是这样的！你可以保外就医，我认识很好的医生，无论多困难的病都可以治疗的…”  
“我说过，我不喜欢在医院里浪费时间，而且，看你们上演卿卿我我的戏码，我也看厌了。哥哥，你身边多出一个人，我的位置就可以完全让出来了。说了这么多，你真的不想知道，我会选择怎样的死法吗？”  
朴珍荣颓然地止住脚步，他终于明白过来，Junior不再是以前那个事事都听他话的弟弟了。他无法阻止，也阻止不了。  
“爆炸。”他低声说，“你会选择炸掉这个地下室，和它一起死去。”  
“你太了解我了。我说过的吧？我真的非常舍不得你。”Junior朝他张开手，笑容明亮，“再抱我一下怎么样，刚才那下不算，你很久都没抱过我了。”  
朴珍荣抱他抱得很紧，也抱了很久。他对时间的概念模糊了，这样漫长的时间在他眼里只是短短几秒。弟弟身上的味道和他一样，都是清凉的雪花味儿，这种熟悉的亲切感…他绝望地想，我以后再也感受不到了。  
他朝门口走去，林在范跟在他身后。朴珍荣听见Junior在轻轻唱着歌儿，这歌儿他小时候听过上百遍，成年后也曾上百遍地在心里重复过，每当他从噩梦中醒来，他都会劝服自己，这一切都不是真的，然后默默哼着这歌儿…那些旧时光，在他的记忆里被定义成快乐，也只有快乐。那个时候的母亲很温柔，在双胞胎入睡前，总会哼起这样甜蜜柔软的歌儿。  
Junior说，“再见了，哥哥。”  
他没有回头。


	7. 最终章：生门

我从来没有见过这样阴郁而又光明的日子。

潮湿。  
J 市总是没完没了地下雨。  
我撑伞回去的时候天色忽然浓稠起来，街灯一盏接一盏地亮了，残存的几颗星星在人造光的打压下黯然失色。我盯着它们，盯久了，眼睛有些累。  
一切都闪闪发亮。  
包括湿透的路面，驶过的载满人类的巨大铁皮罐头，对，我说的是公交车，以及车上人油亮的头发，首饰，和笑容。不知什么时候声音小下去了，人流消失了，连街灯都暗得发黄。开始有动物慢吞吞地踱过空寂的街道，漆黑柔软的剪影，我想那大概是猫。  
这时我才意识到我该吃晚饭了，站的时间实在太久，小腿有些酸痛，但我没有动。  
我想抽支烟，只摸出了个空盒子。  
路边的凸面镜照出一个男人的影。  
白底衬衫，黑色西装。我反应了一会儿才发现那是我自己。  
我想这又是一个乏善可陈的星期天，白日里我只见过两个人，一个活人，一个死人，却累得想就此长眠不醒。  
然后明天我又该去上班，去学校，去市局，生活依旧是老样子，没有任何变化。  
可是终究还是有所不同的。  
我弟弟...  
他死了。

林在范撑着伞在墓地里穿行。墓碑如士兵一般列队整齐，齐刷刷对他行注目礼。他走得很快，雨水飞溅起来打湿他的裤脚，说实话这样的雨天非常烦人，薄雾一般的雨，不大不小，刚好到遮住视线的地步。所幸这座公墓里现在没什么人，基本上没有人会选择在这种天气前来祭奠，林在范很容易就发现，有个人正站在他前方的位置，对着一块墓碑发怔。  
他加快脚步走过去，那个人的背影在雨幕中渐渐清晰起来，他穿了一身肃穆的黑西装，撑着把黑伞。  
“你也是来看他的吗？”朴珍荣说，他挺直的背脊很僵硬，像是站了许久。  
“我来陪你。”林在范回答。  
朴珍荣继续看着墓碑发呆，那上面什么都没有，光秃秃的，没有照片，没有刻字。  
“这是座空墓。他真的走得很彻底，那个房子被炸的很干净，什么都没留下。我只有这个。”朴珍荣伸出手，林在范看见他手掌上躺着一个色泽鲜艳的魔方，这个小东西他见过，是Junior曾经嗤之以鼻，又十分珍重的东西。“这是我给他的生日礼物，大概是五岁，或者是六岁的时候，我记不清了。那天他什么都没让我带走，只让我带走这个。他说…这个本来就是我的东西。”  
“我其实从来都没给过他什么。Junior到底在想什么呢…我花了大把时间去研究心理，研究犯罪学，我以为我已经做的很好了，所有人都对我这么说，我是个专家，他们夸赞我…有时我甚至产生一种错觉，我能够完全看穿人心，但是我…还是不明白他。”朴珍荣喃喃地说，他在问林在范，也在问自己。  
“他和我说，我一次都没有找过他…可是其实不是这样的，第二天我就去找他了，我看见…我看见他一个人呆在院子里，脸上的表情很寂寞。一个小孩子，居然会露出寂寞的表情，我突然觉得非常羞愧，我恨我自己，我当时为什么不坚持留下来，我把他丢下…就再也没有资格回到他身边了。我像个贼一样逃走了…后来我再去看他，他已经离开了，我再怎么找都找不到他。”朴珍荣的语速很快，他从来没有像现在这样一口气说这么多话，他铁了心地要在Junior的墓前忏悔，铁了心地要向林在范展示他有多么懦弱。  
“他把宋之远赶出了孤儿院，接着自己就走了。我不知道他用了什么手段，他那时候才七岁，本该是什么都不知道的年纪，我以前一直以为我把他保护得很好，母亲发狂的时候，我一次都没让他受过伤，我觉得我是个好哥哥…不过从那以后就不是了。宋之远找到我，用我弟弟的事情威胁我，他是个什么都不懂的小屁孩…可是他让Junior失去了一根手指，所以我也让他断掉一根，这很公平。他利用我…我也利用他，同样很公平。我好像只习惯这种两不相欠的相处方式。但我欠Junior的太多，于是我只能逃跑了。”  
“我是个懦夫，也是个冷血的怪物。没有人能够忍受我的…所有试图接近我的人，最后都变得伤痕累累。Junior了解我，我不奢望他原谅我，可是他还是原谅了。我的弟弟，他双手沾了那么多人的血，他犯下的罪，根源都是因我而起，其实我不关心旁人的死活，这罪本该由我承担的…还有我的老师，他在认识我之前认识了Junior，他也是个怪物，所以物以类聚，人以群分……他收集我做他的学生，也收集了Junior。正常人是不会喜欢我们的…”朴珍荣转过头，看着林在范。  
“在范哥，你喜欢这样的我么？”  
林在范叹了口气，“珍荣，你完全没有必要…”  
“你误会了，在范哥。我不是想和你划清界限。我只是忽然很不明白，这样的我，为什么会被你喜欢呢。你不是个普通人，我知道。但是，你也不是怪物啊。”  
“我不是。”林在范说，“你也不是怪物。”  
朴珍荣苍白的脸上露出一抹笑意，“如果把所有的人都剔除掉情感，那么我也会变得泯然众人。那些悲伤，或高兴之类的情感，我总是比别人表现得更迟钝。我看着我弟弟灰飞烟灭，连骨头渣儿都不剩，但我不会伤心，只是可能…有那么一点后悔，有一点儿怀念。我知道要是重来的话我也不会作出更好的选择。Junior要死，是他自己的决定，我无权干涉。如果哪一天你死掉了，我可能会伤心，但绝不会很伤心。我只是…会偶尔想起你，然后在想起你的时间里，我会心无旁骛地怀念你。”  
“这就够了。”林在范把朴珍荣拉进怀里，抱着他说，“普通人很健忘的，他们没有你这么好的记忆力。你会想起我，在我死后的十年，二十年，你都会想起我，那就代表我还活着。直到你也死掉了，我们两个并排躺在墓地里，再没有人怀念我了，到那时我才是真正意义上的死去。所以无论怎么样，我们俩的死都是很接近的。”  
朴珍荣把脸埋进他肩膀里，过了好一会儿，闷声闷气地说，“这样，听起来好像还不错。”  
魔方尖锐的棱角硌痛了他，朴珍荣张开手，看着掌心里的一片红痕，突然觉得很疼，那种疼…像野兽一样撕咬着他，他觉得胸口很闷，快要喘不过气来了，心脏有气无力地跳动着，时不时抽搐一下…他想说话，却发现自己发不出任何声音。  
原来是这样的吗。朴珍荣茫然地想，这就是所谓的悲痛，最悲痛的时候人反而是发不出任何声音的，在这种时候，连眼泪都会变得哗众取宠，他无暇流眼泪，朴珍荣在忙着痛苦，再没有力气分泌泪水或大喊大叫。他虚软地像一片淋湿的白纸，只是抬抬手，示意林在范先回去。他需要一个人呆着。  
林在范很听他的话，没再问什么。朴珍荣看着男人的背影消失在雨里，他慢慢弓起身子。那种疼痛还肆虐在他身体里，愈演愈烈。  
他靠着Junior 的墓碑坐下来，开始玩魔方。雨水穿过黑伞浇在他脸上，也浇在魔方上。魔方鲜艳的绿，或红，或是别的什么颜色，都在他眼睛里模糊了。  
这也许就是活着的感觉。他想，灰沉沉的天空看不出一丝光亮，整个J市像一块巨大的潮湿的海绵，沉甸甸地压在他身上，几十万人的喜、怒、哀、乐，都被突然开窍的他尽数吸走。就在这一刻，Junior笑嘻嘻的脸变得无比鲜明。  
他低声说，“你是对的。弟弟。你选择了更轻松的方式。”  
死亡要比活着简单许多。

庆祝朴振荣重回局长之位的仪式相当潦草，无非就是大伙儿聚在一起吃顿饭，讲些吉利话，喝点儿酒之类的。林在范窝在角落里，看着大家热热闹闹地围着朴振荣，给他灌酒，叫嚣着不醉不归之类的话，觉得很无聊。  
每个人都很高兴，除了他。可能朴老头儿也不太高兴吧，林在范隔着人群观察着他，老头儿的笑容有点勉强，他听说老头儿和石局是关系很好的朋友。现在身份对调，朴振荣回到了局长的位置，石允文沦为阶下囚，再怎么看，他都觉得朴振荣不会太开心。  
这顿饭对他来说更像是一种负累。林在范又给自己倒了杯酒，他作为旁观者，乐得清闲，别人是想方设法地要把朴振荣灌醉，他是想方设法地要把自己灌醉。朴珍荣没来，他向来不习惯出席这样热闹的场合。林在范从前是很喜欢热闹的，现在也不喜欢了，他突然觉得自己不再年轻，心态像朴老头儿的年龄一样苍老了。  
他终于如愿以偿地把自己灌醉了。林在范喝醉以后酒品不错，很安静，只是看人的眼神不太好。他把凑过来的王嘉尔看成了朴珍荣，迷迷糊糊地伸手去扯对方的袖子，嘟囔着，“珍荣啊…”  
王嘉尔猝不及防被他一拉，整个人倒下来被林在范搂个满怀，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他没怎么见过林在范耍酒疯，有些瘆得慌。喝多了的林在范手劲大得惊人，紧紧扯着他不放，喃喃地叫朴珍荣的名字。  
王嘉尔去扶他，敷衍着说，“好好好，带你去见珍荣。”  
“其实你不想见我，对吧。”林在范哼哼着说，酒气喷了王嘉尔一脸，“我对不起你，我知道…”  
“知道知道。”王嘉尔一边回答，一边把他拖上出租。他不怎么想管这两个人的事儿，毕竟他两人爱得死去活来，王嘉尔觉得自己夹在中间做电灯泡，十分没必要。他知道林在范有心结，但这结还是得系上结的人来解。王嘉尔只需要将林在范安全运回家，就没他什么事儿了。  
朴珍荣看见王嘉尔背着一身酒气的林在范进了门，有点惊讶。今天是朴局的大日子，他以为林在范不会回来得这么早，也不会喝这么多。  
“怎么搞的？”他问王嘉尔。  
“在范哥今天高兴，多喝了几杯，那边的人还等着我回去续摊儿，我先走了啊。”王嘉尔一溜烟地放下林在范，一溜烟地跑了。  
朴珍荣看着林在范，皱了皱眉。他把林在范搬到床上，这费了一番周折，在此期间，林在范一直在他耳边哼哼唧唧，朴珍荣听了个大概，眉头就皱得更紧。林在范被裹进被子里，他的手指蜷得很紧，牢牢抓着被角，似乎只有抓住实体的东西才能让他找回一点安全感。  
朴珍荣给他掖了掖被角，低声问，“你原来这么不放心我吗，在范哥。”  
林在范没有回答他，他睡着了，到梦里继续追逐虚无的人，无论是醒着，还是睡着，他都无法安心。  
朴珍荣拉灭了灯，他在黑暗里站了一会儿，下定决心，转身去了楼上。  
自他受伤以后他就再也没有回家了，家具都落了薄薄一层灰，朴珍荣没有多做停留，直接去了暗房。  
这里原来是储物室，没有窗户，常年都是漆黑一片，只能靠电灯获取光亮。被稍加改造，就成了现在的样子。  
一个东西被放置在当地，上面盖着布。  
他深吸一口气，慢慢揭开了布。  
一张崭新的电击椅出现在眼前。朴珍荣骗了程振，也没对林在范完全说实话，他还在进行着电击治疗。不过距离上一次已经很久了，他停过好长时间的药，顺带着将例行的电击也停掉了。朴珍荣伸手去摸光滑的椅背，居然久违地生出一种怀念。  
我的确是个怪物。他苦笑着想。母亲带给他的影响很大，他对血的渴望，渴望成为受虐者，也渴望成为施虐者。其实林在范在性事上已经足够粗暴，但朴珍荣觉得不够，他想让他完全吃掉自己，连皮带骨地吃掉，林在范常常会担心自己是否会弄痛他，这担忧完全没有必要，朴珍荣希望更痛，这样才能压制自己的疯狂，溶进骨血里的欲望，见到血，见到精液，都会让他眼睛变红，失去理智…朴珍荣并不想成为怪物，于是他只好电击，在一次又一次的痉挛中驱散那种该死的渴求，可他在喘息的间隙中仍会想起…林在范射出来时上下滚动的喉结，很漂亮…他想将手放上去，然后慢慢收紧，感觉皮肤下窒息的战栗，这比任何事情都能让他感觉到快乐。  
这是不对的。  
林在范没有安全感，朴珍荣若即若离的态度，让他觉得难以抓住。朴珍荣总以为林在范没有那么在乎，可是今天，他将林在范的堂皇尽收眼底。  
他在乎。朴珍荣想，他反复摩挲着椅背，指节泛白，指甲用力，深深陷进皮质座椅里。  
他重新把布蒙上去，走出房间。  
该找个时间处理掉这些东西了。他想，也许明天我会有空。  
朴珍荣下了楼，径自到厨房把温好的醒酒汤端出来。  
再过一会儿，林在范就该醒了。他看了看表，对比了一下平日里林在范醒酒的时间，缓步走进卧室。  
到那个时候……  
无论林在范想知道什么，他都会一五一十地告诉他。  
所有的秘密。他曾经承诺过的，到了合适的时间，他会把一切都告诉林在范，毫不隐瞒。  
现在就是那个合适的时间，他默默地想，看着林在范的眼睛睁开了。  
朴珍荣朝他微笑，然后走过去，抱住了他。

【全文完】

后记

终于来到了我最爱的后记时间。  
这一篇比我想象中完结的要早。后续有些写不动的感觉，可能是笔力不足，总觉得那样强烈的情感真正用文字展现出来，就变得苍白无力了。  
写《双生》的初衷是我一直以来都很喜欢刑侦方面的小说，还或多或少地研究过犯罪学，我想既然我会写文，为什么不过一把瘾呢，这种题材的同人比较少，不太好写，也不太讨喜。大家通常应该更愿意看看甜甜的恋爱文吧。可是我不太喜欢写甜甜的恋爱文，我也不喜欢把受的一方写得很弱，我更喜欢强强。  
所以《双生》里的珍荣，虽然是个Omega，却是个强大的Omega，甚至可以在某些时候罩他的在范哥，我觉得这样的珍荣，嗯，应该挺有魅力的吧。这篇文的结局应该算是HE，长篇我更喜欢HE，因为过程已经够虐了，为什么不给他们一个好结局呢。  
接下来可能会有一两个番外吧，比较日常或者比较车的那种，一个ABO文能被我写这么清水也是够了…然后不定期会掉落短篇。长篇的话，会开始更《罗曼蒂克死亡实录》，人设我在合集里面有写，是个民国时期的文儿，还是伉俪。  
11月是个好月份，我们基重新回归了，我也完结了自写文以来最长的一篇文，说来惭愧，只有十三万字左右，我对《双生》不是太满意，希望以后会更好吧。  
以上。谢谢看我文，给我点赞、留评的你们。  
比个大心心~


	8. 番外一

一辆小车车，有调教情节

“我有时候想，有些Omega把性当作羞耻的事情，反而会使Alpha更起劲。适当的推拒，或者羞涩，可以算是一种情趣。你也是这样吗？在范哥？”  
“呃…这个…”  
如果有人能在操人或被操的时候还能一本正经地讨论性这件事，而且富有学术气息的刻板语调让任何一个性致昂扬的Alpha都会立马萎下去，那林在范觉得这个人非朴珍荣莫属。他叹口气，轻轻把自己从朴珍荣身体里抽出来，把脸靠在Omega的颈窝，舌头轻轻舔弄着他脖子上那块软肉。  
朴珍荣立刻就软了。  
“听话。”林在范说，“我干你的时候不需要说话，专心一点。”他把朴珍荣翻过来，看着他的脸深深插进去。传统的正面体位比后入费力许多，但两个人都更喜欢能看见脸的做爱方式。林在范喜欢突然一顶到底，然后观察对方的面部表情。柔嫩的生殖腔口被他肏得又湿又软，Omega表现得既快乐又痛苦。林在范知道痛苦是他的伪装，朴珍荣快乐的很彻底。层层叠叠的嫩肉包裹着性器，如同无数张小嘴吮吸着，讨好着他。朴珍荣高潮的时候会痉挛地夹紧他，然后扬起脖颈，把最脆弱的部位暴露给Alpha，然后林在范会追上去，堵上他的嘴，咽下Omega所有的哭泣和求饶。他是个暴君，掠夺走朴珍荣的所有空气，由着Omega像条溺水的鱼一样在他怀里挣扎，这时候朴珍荣会叫他停下，但林在范不会停，他知道在床上朴珍荣的所有拒绝，都是反话。他喊着让他停下，其实是不要停。他说太快了在范哥，其实是求他更快更深地操自己。朴珍荣喜欢他像个莽夫一样地粗鲁，而且恨不得他更粗鲁地对待他。他的Omega喜欢做M，也喜欢做S。而林在范可以为朴珍荣做任何事。  
朴珍荣头一次听到他说自己愿意的时候表现得很惊讶。“你居然愿意？”他睁圆了眼睛，林在范觉得朴珍荣吃惊的样子很可爱，不过他的想法没什么说服力，朴珍荣在他眼里无论做什么都很可爱，即使是当他拿起皮鞭，抽在林在范身上的时候。  
“你真的愿意？”朴珍荣又问了一遍，他给林在范系上了皮质的choker，Alpha的喉结顶出一个圆弧，皮肤很白，choker遮住了喉结上那一点泛着情欲的粉，林在范看着他的眼睛很黑，但瞳仁深处燃烧着暗红，所有的颜色都恰到好处。朴珍荣觉得那实在是很美，他盯着林在范淡色的嘴唇，微微张开的白牙齿，和那一小截遮遮掩掩的红舌头，他湿得厉害。  
“我愿意。”林在范说。黑布遮上他的眼睛，欲望之门在朴珍荣面前关闭了，但另一扇又悄悄开启，他看见林在范勃起了，龟头在兴奋地吐着水。林在范刚刚才在朴珍荣身体里射过一次，又硬了起来。  
他的Alpha不应期未免太短暂。  
朴珍荣对此没什么表示，他并不擅长夸赞他的Alpha性能力有多强大，他更喜欢用实际行动表达。手指抚上林在范的性器，几乎是瞬间，朴珍荣感觉那东西又在自己手里胀大了一圈。  
他淡声问，“我让你硬了吗？”  
林在范没说话，他不能说话，被调教一方不经过允许是不能做任何事的，这是规矩。无规矩不成方圆，他不能说话，不能微笑，不能乱动，甚至不能勃起。  
短鞭带着风朝他抽下来。  
“一共十下，这是惩罚。你来数。”朴珍荣说。  
“一。”林在范咬着牙，他早该知道，虽然他的Omega所有性经验都是从他这里得到的，但他忘了一点，朴珍荣拥有强大的学习能力，他看书，而且不单单是纸上谈兵。在这个时代，任何信息都可以被轻而易举地获得，性知识不光可以从床上了解，还可以从其他地方。朴珍荣的手法很好，好得不像是第一次在他身上试验，林在范甚至怀疑朴珍荣是蓄谋已久了。他全神贯注地防备短鞭的偷袭，防备着含在喉咙里的呻吟不留神溜出去。如果他出了声，情况会变得非常不妙。  
他会很没面子。  
朴珍荣是有分寸的，他了解Alpha的自尊心，不会做的太越界，他一直保持在让林在范将射未射的状态。如果一个Alpha单靠皮鞭就射出来，那可太没面子了，即使没被传出去，日后他在操他的Omega时，也会想起身下的人有多大能耐，可以夹得他射出来，也可以只凭一条鞭子让他射出来。然后接下来，那场性事就会变得像是报复。  
十下数完，林在范感觉到Omega柔软的手指堵住了他的铃口，他抖了一下，朴珍荣在不紧不慢地撸着他，朴珍荣撸他的手法和撸Nora时没什么分别，但林在范就是从他这种缓慢的动作里感受到色情的意味。比他看过的任何情色片，有腔调的，没腔调的，出名的，不出名的，都要带劲儿。朴珍荣把他完全撸硬以后，林在范听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，朴珍荣爬上了床。Omega柔嫩的大腿根蹭在他髋部，他在他身上坐下来了，接着他把他吞进去，吞得很深。朴珍荣在缓慢地骑他，以九浅一深的方式骑他，这么做很耗体力，Omega的腿在打颤，他把自己操得水淋淋的，林在范想帮他，但他知道他不能。  
他连手指也不能动一下，掌控节奏的必须是朴珍荣。  
这很煎熬，可是长久的压抑使他更兴奋，林在范能感觉到Omega体内很湿，很润，足够顺畅地让他粗大的性器在甬道中冲撞。他也能感觉到朴珍荣和他一样，比往日更兴奋，似乎他体内所有的水分都积聚在这里了，他的水把他自己弄湿，也把林在范弄湿。  
“射出来。”朴珍荣命令他。于是压抑已久的精液全数灌进他体内，灌进他生殖腔里。林在范眼前的黑布被摘下来，朴珍荣在看着他，脸上的表情很温柔，而他的性器插在朴珍荣的生殖腔口，缓慢地成结。  
“我是你的了。”朴珍荣对他说。  
“你一直都是我的。”林在范回答。


	9. 番外二

一封信

在范哥：

现在是晚上，或许是深夜了。你不在家，我睡不着。  
阿永已经睡下了，他很乖，不吵也不闹，只是偶尔会问我，你什么时候回来。  
这也是我想问的，你什么时候回来呢？案子一个接一个，是永远破不完的。近来我时常想起我们一起工作的日子，那时候虽然我有顾虑，有许多该讲的话没有对你讲，但我很安心，因为我知道你就在那儿，在我看的到的地方，哪里都不会去。可是后来你说市局顾问这活儿太危险了，我不是适合在第一线工作的人，我的身体不算太好，这个我自己也知道，所以我听你的话。  
教书带孩子的生活的确是清闲许多，可是我不再像以前那么安心。我会做梦，记得吗？那种在黑暗中奔跑的梦，我终于知道我在追逐的是什么东西，我看到了那个人的背影，和你一模一样。然后他转过身来……我看见了血。我看见我手里多了一把刀，它牢牢插在那个人的胸膛上，他看着我，脸色的表情悲哀又温柔……  
我一直克制着不去回想地下室的那一幕，可是我潜意识里是明白的，反复的梦境也在告诉我同样的事实。我一直回避的事实，一个猜想，一个选择。如果我真的听从本能驱使，想看到血液从你身体里喷溅出来的样子，事情会糟糕到什么地步呢。  
我不想睡觉，我也不敢睡觉。我害怕看到濒死之人脸上的表情，我不是没有见过那些…怨恨的，愕然的，解脱的……我习以为常。但当他们的脸换成你的脸，凶手换成我自己时，我却不知道该怎么办了。我记得你那时候的脸，是信任和谅解的表情，就好像我对你做出怎样的事情都无所谓。其实当时我并没什么别的想法，只是想快点走过去，更快一点，把你从那个该死的架子上解下来，然后给你一个拥抱。当时我觉得解脱，事后才感到后怕。  
我是个不可控的人，想必你是和危险呆惯了吧，才会习惯和我在一起，甚至感觉到舒适吧？  
现在你不在我眼前，你在我看不到的地方，也许还在面对着危险，我不知道。你不告诉我这些，我也不会去问，我永远不会把我的不安定告诉你。但我的确是感到不安，你经历的危险我看不到，无法感知，只能猜想，而正是这种无止境的猜想让我心烦意乱。我甚至想过，你是否以为，那些浅薄的案件，那些暴徒，会比一位不可控的情人，你的伴侣要好对付的多，所以你一天比一天忙碌了。但我很快打消了这个念头，盲目揣度人心是愚蠢的行为，况且你看我的眼神还和原来一样，从没有变过。  
现在我在给你写信，家里很安静，我听见楼下便利店在放圣诞快乐歌，声音很轻，但是能传到楼上，像隔了一层薄纱般地，朦朦胧胧，反而很好听。我想起原来今天是圣诞节，圣诞节却没有下雪，自入冬以来一直都没有，我有点儿想看雪，希望今年初雪的时候你会回来。下午我去接阿永放学，一群小孩从我们旁边经过，叽叽喳喳地，像一群愉快的小驯鹿，现在想起来，我只记得一大团红色，还有绿色，是圣诞的颜色。你总以为我不喜欢热闹，其实我喜欢的，一群孩子，脸儿红扑扑地围在身边嬉笑打闹，这是光想想就忍不住让我微笑的美好场景。如果我们是一大家子，有一群小孩，那么今天晚上一定会很热闹，我甚至不一定有空会想起你了。遗憾的是，我不能像寻常的Omega那样，让你拥有自己的孩子，我是不完整的，残缺的，每当想起这个，我就感觉喘不过气来。  
但是我永远不会对你说，我很抱歉。我永远不会。我们去领养阿永的时候我看到你的眼睛，我知道你在想什么，你想起了我，对不对？幼年时期的我，同样在孤儿院里度过一段时光，是个有阴影的小孩，你说你会让阿永变得开朗爱笑，你几乎做到了，在你陪着他的时候，他总是很高兴。这应该是一种移情吧，你没有更早地出现在我生命里，是我的不幸；但你已经出现了，而且我们现在在一起，于是幸运盖过了不幸。你不用想着把那时无法陪伴我的缺憾弥补回来，弥补到阿永身上。缺憾是填不满的，他是他，我是我。这也是我永远不会对你说抱歉的原因，我们彼此都有觉得亏欠的地方，两两相抵，就可以圆满了。  
这些话堵在心里，好久了，到今天我终于把它们写下来，算是一种情绪的宣泄。我不会把信给你看，看到它对你有害无益。想的太多不是件好事，在范哥你一直是个洒脱的人，我很羡慕，遇到我以后你似乎没那么洒脱了，似乎沉重也会传染，我不想你变得像我一样心事重重。爱一个人不需要用语言向对方表达这爱有多少，爱无法表达，也表达不完，有时候太多的爱反而是一种负担，会压得人喘不过气来。我不会给你负担，所以我不会把爱挂在嘴边，让我们爱得轻松一点儿吧。  
写到这里也该结束了，我听到门口有动静，可能是Nora又淘气了吧，我得去看看。  
晚安，在范哥。

朴珍荣摁灭了台灯，房间里暗下去了，只有窗边余一束光悠悠地洒进来，洒在他手边，他的侧影印在信纸上，是一个很柔软的弧度。朴珍荣反复用手指摩挲着信纸，好一会儿。然后他站起来，走出卧室。  
玄关的灯还亮着。  
一个人影蹲在门口，光给他镀上层温暖的金边，他风尘仆仆，像是很疲惫，身上还残留着一些雨的潮气。但看起来兴致很高，正在有一搭没一搭地逗猫。朴珍荣慢慢走到他跟前，男人仰起脸来朝他微笑。  
他说，“圣诞快乐，珍荣。我回来了。”

——END——


End file.
